The Profesi Reprisal
by jaci93
Summary: Post Hogwarts/War. AU/AR, OC, OOC. Sequel to Muggle Marriage Law 51599. Mysterious murders, stolen weapons, and a new family;can Draco and Hermione adjust to their first few months back together? Warning lemons here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from the books or movies. It's all Ms. Rowling's.

A.N. This story might make no sense if you haven't read Muggle Marriage Law 51599.

* * *

31 Jul, Sat. 2330 (11:30 p.m.) BST

Draco laughed as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. He pulled her into one of the fireplaces on the ground floor.

"Shhh," Hermione giggled as she placed a finger on his lips. "You'll wake the whole manor."

He smiled at her sheepishly as he kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss. When they finally broke their lip lock, Draco took a deep breath. He opened his right palm which was filled with the sooty floo powder. He wiggled his eyebrows. She just laughed.

He tightened his grasp around her waist as he dropped the powder. He clearly stated their destination, the fairly small Puka Inn and Bar, the international travel point, on the main Hawaiian Island of O'ahu. The green flame engulfed the couple.

O-O-O

31 Jul, Sat. 1230 (12:30 p.m.) HST

The pair stepped out of the fireplace in the bar's foyer. The quiet London late night gave way to the cocktail sipping Hawaii afternoon. Draco drew his wand and smirked at the brunette witch.

"You know you could apparate on your own, you do realize that," Draco said as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Drinking and apparating never really worked for me," she smirked.

Draco laughed. "You had one glass of wine at dinner, hon. I had four."

She laughed as well, "Well, you've always said you know how to hold your liquor. Besides, I haven't touched my wand in three years. I might end up freezing my ass off in Antarctica or something."

Draco glanced briefly at her backside. Hermione raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Wouldn't want that, now would we," he said as he kissed her cheek. "We seriously need to find a contractor soon to build that fireplace."

"And miss out on all the fun of side-along apparition, Draco?" she said, teasingly.

"Now look who's being incorrigible this time?" he laughed.

She nodded her head and smiled, "I trust you would never splinch me on purpose."

He laughed again before waving his wand over them. They vanished from the foyer of the bar like normal Wizarding people. They reappeared in the living room of the one story Muggle house.

It was an excellent idea to draw the blinds before leaving for the United Kingdom for the unexpected wedding ceremony only six weeks ago. The Muggle neighbors would have thought they were going crazy seeing people appear and disappear in front of their eyes. The drawn blinds also allowed the two lovers to fool themselves into thinking they were still in the late evening hours of the U.K.

He placed his wand in the back pocket of his trousers. They kicked off their shoes as they made their way to the main bedroom. Hermione's hands roamed over his shirt buttons. Even through the darkened living room, she could see his telltale smirk. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as he pulled her into their bedroom; his other hand deftly unbuttoned her blouse.

Her right hand snaked behind his neck and she pulled him in for another kiss while her left hand shut the door behind them. Both their tops fell to the carpeted floor as Draco pulled her to the bed. He drew his wand again and aimed it at the lamp on the nightstand on Hermione's side of the bed. The lamp lit up; a soft white glow emanated from the shaded lamp. Hermione could feel a grin cross Draco's lips as he pulled her to the foot of the bed. She pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look at him. She returned his grin.

He quickly uttered a silencing charm before hastily dropping his wand as he attacked her neck with kisses. His fingers worked to unbutton and unzip her khakis. Her fingernails grazed the length of his back. She heard him moan. He ran his palms inside the waistband of her pants and pushed them off her hips. They, too, pooled onto the floor. She stepped forward, pressing against his chest. She could already feel his erection through his pants.

His lips moved up to meet her own; their tongues tangled. He managed to remove her white cotton panties. He worked to remove the clasp of her bra. She slipped the bra off and dropped it to the floor as well. All the while, their lip lock never broke.

He moved his right hand over her abdomen before reaching between her legs. She moaned as he pushed one digit into her folds. She bucked against his hand as he pushed another finger into her. He kissed her neck as he heard her exhale through pursed lips. He pumped his fingers into her slowly teasing her to the edge.

"You're a . . . prat, Draco," she moaned, exploding as he crooked his finger.

He smiled at her as he pulled his fingers from her. He canted his eyebrow as he brought his hands to his lips. He watched her reaction as he sucked his fingers clean, tasting her. She smirked at him.

His breath caught in his chest as he watched her kneel before him. Her hands quickly released his belt buckle. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers pulling them down to his ankles. She ran her palms over the front of his boxers.

He groaned as he kicked the black trousers to the side. She raised her eyebrow. Her hands flashed to his hips before she gently tugged the silk underwear off of him.

For a moment, Draco might have felt the effects of the four glasses of wine when he stumbled backwards onto the bed. Before he could get back up, she ran her palms up his thighs. He exhaled through pursed lips as he watched her hands inch upward to his erect penis.

Draco's jaw dropped for a moment. But clamped shut as she took him into her mouth. "Bloody fucking hell, Hermione," he said in a strained whisper, forgetting that he had already cast the silencing charm, as she swirled her tongue around his tip. He fisted the cotton bedspread to control himself.

Her hands roamed over his chest as she bobbed her head up and down at varying speeds, teasing him to the point of ecstasy. He rocked upwards, into her mouth. He could feel her smirk against him.

He caught her eye. She was smiling up at him, which utterly disarmed him. "Merlin," he said breathlessly as she crawled up his body. She sat, straddling his lap as he looked into her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair. He captured her lips in a deep kiss as he guided her onto his erect penis.

She let out a soft moan as he entered her; neither moved for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. He gently pulled her legs around his waist and then cupped her ass, prodding her to move as he thrust upwards. She held his shoulders for support as they matched each other's rhythm.

Draco trailed his fingertips over her breasts. He smiled as they hardened at his slight brush. He watched her exhale.

She leaned into him, kissing his neck. She heard him moan. She pushed her right palm into his left shoulder, surprising him for a moment. He canted his eyebrow upward as he watched her grin.

He laughed as he lay flat on his back. He placed his hands on her hips as she rode him. "Bloody, hell, Hermione," he said. "I love you."

Hermione paused for a moment as she looked into his eyes. Draco held his breath, wondering if he had said something wrong. She bent down to kiss him full on the mouth. She interlaced her fingers with his. She broke their lip lock so that they could both breathe.

"I love you more, Draco," she said before kissing him again.

They made love over and over again. They eventually maneuvered themselves beneath the covers as if avoiding any possibilities of voyeurs peeking through the blinds.

Hermione lay on her back, quite spent. Her eyes fluttered as Draco continued to thrust into her, not yet hitting his climax. Draco gently pushed their hands, their fingers interlaced, into the pillow on which she rested her head.

She smiled upwards at him. Draco kissed her neck, eliciting a moan from her. He moaned himself as he felt her tighten around him. She felt his warmth spill into her. He collapsed onto her chest for a moment, kissing her neck again. He let her hands go.

"I'm crushing you, aren't I?" he said into her shoulder. He felt her chest expand as she took in a breath.

"I'm fine, Draco," she said sleepily.

Draco turned his attention to the nightstand. The Muggle still pictures of the little two year-old and her mother bookended the new Wizarding photograph of the reunited family. The amateur photographer/ Ministry wand tracker took the photo of the happy family on the dance floor during the wedding reception.

Draco, dressed in his dark green dress robe, stood holding the little brown haired, grey eyed child on his hip while he wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione, clad in her deep red, ankle length silk dress, rested her hand on his chest. The older platinum blonde wizard stood next to his son while his beautiful wife stood next to her daughter-in-law. They all smiled for the camera.

Hermione pushed a strand of sweat matted hair away from his cheek. "What are you smiling about?" she asked her husband.

He watched as the red digits on the Muggle clock radio turned to read 4:38 p.m. He turned to her and kissed her on her forehead before moving off of her. He lay next to her breathing deeply. He kept smiling as he turned to face her. He held up his left arm to _accio_ his wand.

He aimed his wand at the lamp. He paused for a moment as he looked at the dormant serpent and skull. He took in a breath. Hermione noticed his hesitation. "Are you all right?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said as he kissed her cheek. She was his savior. He smiled at her again before pointing his wand at the lamp. The light turned off. He gently tossed his wand onto the nightstand.

Hermione pulled in closer to him, resting her left palm on his abdomen. "You know you could have just turned the knob," she said laughing.

He laughed as well. "Do you really have to go into work on Monday?" he asked.

"What kind of responsible chemistry teacher would I be if I played hooky on the first day of school?" she said sleepily.

"Forever the honorable Gryffindor lioness," he laughed again. "You could always ask Jon to cover for you."

"Very funny, Draco," she said yawning.

"Well, we could stay in bed all day tomorrow, then. Maybe shag a couple of … dozen times."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed as she rubbed his stomach, her eyes slowly drooping. "Besides, Lois and your parents are expecting us for lunch tomorrow."

"Mmmm," he took in a sharp breath as her hand neared his thigh. He could feel himself hardening again. But as much as he would have loved to bury himself inside her, he knew she was exhausted. He didn't want to press his luck, remembering their lovely conversation back in Third Year. He shut his eyes to try to calm himself; it didn't work.

He turned on his side, facing away from her, bringing her left arm with him inadvertently. He felt her against his back. Her hand draped over his midsection. He closed his eyes as he took hold of her left hand with his own, interlacing his fingers with hers. Their wedding bands touched. He brought their hands to his chest, placing them on the familiar silver chain that rested there.

'Think of awful thoughts,' he told himself a little painfully. He took in a breath as an image of their former potions professor, now headmaster of their old school, dressed in a maroon colored sundress and a golden fedora flashed before him. He smiled to himself as the thought of the Head of his former House would ever be caught dead in Gryffindor colors, had crossed his mind. He began to calm down as he, too, gave in to sleep.

11


	2. Chapter 2

2 Aug, Mon. 0700 (7:00 a.m.) HST

Hermione entered the brightly lit classroom on the fourth floor of A Building on the Pearl City High School campus. The four story A-B Building complex housed English, Science and Culinary Arts classes. The room was decorated with posters of literary characters and authors throughout world history.

The six-foot three-inch English teacher was clad in a purple school t-shirt and khaki colored cargo shorts showing off his tanned medium build. He wasn't a workout freak, although he and Hermione used to run in the early mornings before they started their workday.

Jonathan Diego was two years older than Hermione. He was born and raised in Hilo on the Big Island. He even started his teaching career there before transferring to his current post at PCHS three years ago. Coincidentally, it was at the same time that Hermione had arrived in Hawaii and acquired her teaching post at the school three Julys ago. The two became fast friends.

Jon was an attractive man; many of the female faculty thought so. They even thought that he and Hermione had a thing going on at first. But those "in-the-know," would have guessed that Jon actually swung the other way.

The pair hit it off quite quickly after their first staff meeting to begin the school year. They helped each other with their room set up. After that, they went out to dinner and talked.

They shared everything about each other that night. She hesitantly mentioned that she was a Muggle-born witch. He actually didn't flinch at the statement. He told her that he was a Pure-blood Squib. She told him about her life in the United Kingdom and her "annulled" marriage to a certain blonde Draco Malfoy. He told her that he was gay.

They talked well into the night and Hermione even invited him over for a night cap; which she probably wouldn't have done had it not been a Friday evening. Jon offered to be her housemate to help out with the mortgage. Hermione welcomed the idea. Their lives lacked complication until six weeks ago when a certain blonde Slytherin popped back into Hermione's life.

"Hey, you," the black haired English teacher smiled at his former housemate.

"Hey, yourself," she said as she gave Jon a long hug. "Thanks for keeping an eye on the house while we were in the U.K."

"Not a problem," her old friend smiled back. "Did Lois enjoy herself up there?"

"Yeah she did," Hermione said. "She actually took up a British accent while we were there."

Jon laughed. Hermione joined in.

"So how's Draco's transition to the Muggle world?" Jon asked as he emptied a box of _Romeo and Juliet_ books for his ninth grade class curriculum.

"He's fine, so far," she smiled. "I mean, he just started his new schedule today. He had to leave Hawai'i at 9 last night to get to the London Ministry by 8:30 a.m. their time."

Draco worked out his schedule with Ministry offices in both Honolulu and London. He would report on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays to the England offices. Obviously with the eleven hour time difference, it would be a lot to get used to.

"So, you planning to tell anybody about your Wizarding mate?" Jon asked. Hermione shrugged. Jon studied her for a moment. "How 'bout Celia?"

"I don't know," she looked worried. "What if she takes it the wrong way? It would make me feel like I've been deceiving her for the past three years. I don't think I could take her hating me for the rest of my life."

Jon put his arm around his friend. He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Oh, come on, Hermione," Jon said. "I don't think anybody could ever hate you … for that long, anyway."

"Ha ha," she smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, appreciative of his words of encouragement. They continued to stack books.

"Thanks," Jon said as Hermione handed him the last of the books. "Do you need help setting up your room?"

"Nah," Hermione said as she patted her satchel.

Jon gave her a wry smile. "I thought the Ministry frowned upon using magic in the Muggle world?"

Hermione laughed. "It's for just in case. We cleaned the room up pretty well before we left for the summer. I'll probably just do some light dusting to clean up. I think the more important thing to do is set up our marks book."

Jon nodded; he knew how cumbersome it was to set up all the calendars and settings for each of the five class periods they were teaching each term. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he looked at the clock on the wall, strategically placed at the back of the room so that students weren't staring at it during the course of any 'boring' lectures. "I'll meet you in four hours for lunch?"

Hermione nodded her head before she started for the door. She turned as Jon called after her.

"Uh, stay away from the fruit punch," he said wiggling his eyebrows, smirking at her good naturedly.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said laughing as she exited the room on her way to her own.

6


	3. Chapter 3

The school year started as any other school year. Students and teachers got the chance to get to know each other better so that the rest of the school year would go smoothly. Over the summer, Hermione had officially done a name change with Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy as her official name. She had sent paperwork, the Muggle conversions of the Wizarding marriage documents, to the state as well as to the federal agencies to make it official.

Three weeks into the school year, both students and staff were still getting used to calling her Mrs. Granger-Malfoy. Students, especially those who had previously had her, congratulated her on her unexpected nuptials. They even quipped as to when they would be meeting the new man in her life. She had to remind them that she had remarried her former husband and that the students should be focusing on academics instead of the personal lives of others. The class laughed.

Draco had gotten used to the time difference between the U.K. and Hawai'i. He didn't mind the travel back and forth, what killed him was getting used to the sleep routine. As much as he wanted to play with Lois during the evening hours he knew he couldn't eschew sleep. The small family made sure the time they did spend together was quality time.

Mrs. Celia Rodriguez, their next door neighbor and longtime babysitter, took everything in stride, welcoming the new husband in Hermione's life. She never asked about what Draco did for a living at the British Ministry, his Muggle cover story. What she observed was that he worked a lot of night shifts.

O-O-O

20 Aug, Fri. 0800 (8:00 a.m.) HST

Hermione held Lois's hand as they walked down the driveway. Lois covered her mouth as she yawned. They walked next door to the elder babysitter's house. Hermione had asked Mrs. Rodriguez if she wouldn't mind watching Lois that day. It was the third Friday in August and state workers had the day off because of Statehood Day.

"You behave for Grandma Celia, okay," Hermione said straightening Lois's dark green collared shirt as the door swung open.

"Ah, Hermione," Mrs. Rodriguez said smiling. Lois hugged the old woman around her knees. The grandmotherly figure smiled down at the child, "Hi Lois."

"Hi Grandma Celia," the little child smiled upward.

"Ready to go to the Waikiki Aquarium today, kiddo?" the older woman asked.

"Yup," the little child beamed as Mrs. Rodriguez opened the door wider for Lois to enter.

Both the adults smiled. Hermione handed the babysitter the child's backpack.

"Thank you so much, again, Celia," Hermione said, looking very appreciative.

"It's no problem, Hermione," Celia smiled, "How's Draco liking Hawai'i so far?"

"He's enjoying it," the "newlywed" said. "The Ministry's sponsoring a formal function this morning. Draco didn't feel right about skipping it, so I'm meeting him at the hotel."

Mrs. Rodriguez nodded her head buying the story. "Well, you two have as much fun as Lois and I will be at the Aquarium," she smiled. "We'll be home around fourish."

Hermione nodded her head before departing. She had a half an hour to get to the very expensive Wizarding hotel where the Ministry sponsored function was going to be held. She entered the one story home to get ready.

O-O-O

20 Aug, Fri. 1930 (7:30 p.m.) BST

Hermione had inconspicuously apparated into the busy parking lot of the shopping center full of early shoppers wanting to take advantage of the holiday deals. Lost amongst the Muggle shops was the Puka Inn and Bar, the international travel point, visible only to those who know about the Wizarding World. Hermione, dressed in her formal wear, gripped onto her beaded purse in which she replaced her wand.

The barman whistled at her as she entered the bar. She took a breath as she nodded at him before heading towards the fireplace connected to the floo network. She reappeared in the lobby of the Wizarding hotel halfway around the world. She took another deep breath as she looked around the posh reception area.

She looked down at her dress watch. She had advanced it eleven hours just before she left the house. It read 7:35 p.m. Draco was going to go to the event straight after work. Hermione had to remind him to bring his dress robes with him.

Draco was expecting her five minutes ago. She needed to get to the seventh floor ballroom. She headed for the lift.

O-O-O

The Ministry and Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had always had a vested interest in each other. Part of the hospital's funding came from the Ministry. As the Ministry kept order in the Wizarding world, it counted on the facilities and services that St. Mungo's provided.

The hospital had always been key in aiding in the well being of the citizens of the Wizarding world but its Research and Development Department was also at the forefront of potion development. Many high profile witches and wizards had interests in the hospital.

The Malfoy family had always been a big contributor. In fact every year in June Mrs. Malfoy hosted the Saint Mungo's Charity Ball at Malfoy Manor. And like many of the other affluent benefactors, she was also part of the Board of Directors. Other board members included Mr. Thomas Reimers, Mrs. Laurel Zabini, Mrs. Raven Goyle and of course Mr. and Mrs. Cecil Profesi and their daughter Celeste.

The event that Hermione had been running late for was to honor the Board of Director of the Year. This year the honoree was Celeste Profesi, former blonde-haired blue-eyed Slytherin turned fashion model, not to mention the ex-fiancée of one Draco Malfoy.

Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror-like doors of the lift before they opened. She never considered herself beautiful, not like Celeste, anyway. She was able to tame her bushy brown hair as the years passed and she eventually grew into her teeth. She hardly ever wore make-up, usually never having the time to put stuff on before the school day started. Who would she be trying to impress on the school campus anyway?

So it took her a while to get ready for the event. She had decided to wear one of the three very expensive dress robes that Mrs. Malfoy had bought for her three years ago right before the Charity Ball. She still couldn't believe that Draco had kept them all these years at the rear of the closet that they had shared when they were first married.

It was a dark green formal dress robe made out of silk. She looked at her reflection again, a little wary of how snugly the silk hugged her curves. She had placed half of her hair up in a ponytail and allowed the rest of it to fall over her shoulders. Her dark red lipstick and light flesh colored foundation was the extent of her makeup. She pulled her simple silver silk wrap a little tighter around her shoulders as she blew out one last breath before exiting the lift.

The upstairs lobby was just as elegant as the one she had just been in downstairs. She took a few grand steps into it. She looked around at the almost empty reception area and already started to feel like she didn't belong.

"Hermione," she heard a familiar voice from her right. She was never so glad to see the blonde former Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Hermione said as Draco kissed her cheek in greeting.

Dressed in his formal black tuxedo-like robe with the standard black bowtie, he looked at her, his jaw agape almost in awe as he held her hands in his. She flushed.

"Am I underdressed?" she asked unsure of herself.

"You look beautiful," he said, almost breathlessly, looking her up and down.

"Don't do that, Draco," she said, gulping.

"What?" he smiled, looking into her face.

"Ever since our Hogwarts days, you've always made me feel self-conscious," she said, biting her lower lip nervously.

He gently held her chin, stopping her from her nervous habit. He took her hands into his again. "I'm sorry, a hundred times over, if I ever made you feel that way," he said, gently squeezing her hand as he led her to the doors of the ballroom. "You look amazing, Hermione."

"Thanks," she said weakly as she followed him.

"They just started serving dinner five minutes ago," he said smiling at her reassuringly as he opened the door.

"Mum and Dad are going to kill me aren't they?" she looked up at him.

Draco just laughed as he led her into the ballroom. It was as if the whole room stopped eating and conversing as the couple entered. Hermione froze for a moment, holding her breath.

"They're staring," Hermione said through gritted teeth as she tried to smile.

"Well, what do you expect," Draco said as he led her through the room to their table, his hand on the small of her back. He whispered in her ear, "Belle has entered the ballroom."

The wizards and witches returned to their conversations as the two reached their destination. He helped her with her wrap, placing the silver silk material on the back of her chair. He smiled at her, pulling her chair out for her before he took his own seat to her left. The other four couples nodded at the new arrival.

To her right sat her mother-in-law. Narcissa Malfoy was as regal as always, dressed in a stunning white formal dress robe. Mr. Malfoy, clad in a black tuxedo-robe similar to that of his son, sat next to his wife.

Both Hermione and Draco began to tuck into their meal. Draco nodded at her smiling as the rest of the table continued to eat and converse. To Draco's left sat a fellow auror with the Ministry, Inspector Dean Thomas, also clad in a black dress robe with a maroon bowtie. He was engaged in conversation with his wife who was dressed in a deep blue dress robe. Dr. Ginny Thomas, a former Gryffindor like her husband was one of the mediwitches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur, the Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts opted, gladly, to stay at the Burrow and babysit the young two-month old Ronda.

Ginny sat next to another mediwitch who split her time with Hogwarts and St. Mungo's. A former Slytherin, Dr. Pansy Zabini had been to her share of Ministry/ St. Mungo's sponsored events. Dressed in a silver dress robe, she conversed with her husband to her immediate left, Dr. Blaise Zabini, a Medical Examiner with the Ministry. He, too, was clad in a jet black dress robe with a white bowtie. To his left was a fellow former Slytherin Gregory Goyle, also in a black dress robe, was a key part of the Ministry's Prosecutor's Office. He was engaged in conversation with his wife Jessica, a former Ravenclaw Muggle-born and a potion developer at St. Mungo's dressed in a deep purple dress robe.

The relationship between Draco and Hermione was a microcosm of the group assembled at the table. In the past, Pure-bloods and Muggle-borns, let alone Slytherins and Gryffindors, didn't play nice with each other. Over the years, the mentality of most of the Wizarding world had changed, due in large part to the recent war.

Of course, nobody could ever forget the now-defunct Muggle Marriage Law 51599, which forced marriages between Pure-bloods and non-Pure-bloods. Draco looked at his wife and smiled to himself as the table was served their after dinner coffee and dessert. If someone had asked him back when they were attending Hogwarts if he could have ever imagined sharing a life with Hermione Granger, he would have thought he was nutters.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, smiling. "You look like you were kilometers away."

He smiled back, shaking himself out of his daze. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how everybody at this table probably would not have been caught dead in the same room ten years ago."

The whole table laughed at that. Hermione gave Draco's hand a squeeze as they waited for the formal program to begin.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Linus Morgan, an older graying wizard and the head of the hospital addressed the Wizarding audience. "I would just like to start by welcoming all of you to the festivities tonight.

"We have all been witness to the highs and lows that the Wizarding World has experienced over the past decade. We have also been fortunate enough to also witness the positive changes in recent years.

"Stability in our world has allowed progress to take place. Here at Saint Mungo's, we have been at the forefront of it all. Instrumental in all of this has been the members of our Board of Directors. They have aided in the increase in outside funding and the upswing in profits from our Research and Development Department.

"Each year we honor the board member who has had a significant impact on our programs. This year's honoree has been key in the acquisition of funding for our different endeavors.

"Please help me in welcoming our Board of Director of the Year. Ms. Celeste Profesi," the older wizard said.

The rest of the ballroom applauded. Mr. Malfoy looked at his wife. Narcissa Malfoy rolled her eyes as the two of them clapped politely. They watched as the blonde fashion model made her way up to the podium.

Clad in a very royal looking red dress robe, she nodded at the head of the hospital and accepted the solid gold trophy that the Board of Director of the Year received. Never one to shun the spotlight, Celeste waited until the applause dwindled before addressing the room.

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt, Mr. Morgan, special guests, family and friends of St. Mungo's. It is a great honor to stand before you this evening. I would like to thank the rest of the Board for recognizing the many accomplishments we have been able to achieve this year.

"Like Mr. Morgan had stated earlier, we in the Wizarding World have been witnesses to much change, both positive," the blonde witch said as she scanned the ballroom. For a moment, it seemed to Draco anyway, the blonde seemed to key in on their table; she continued, "and negative. But as we move forward, we at St. Mungo's need to recognize the great things our programs can potentially do.

"I know we can continue to improve and our funding base will also grow in time. And thus we will see continued profits while keeping St. Mungo's at the forefront of advancement in the Wizarding world," she said as she heard the applause from the audience. She nodded her appreciation, or at least feigned it. She raised the trophy, "Thank you again."

Draco looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. She laughed softly. Draco watched as his former fiancée walked away from the podium and headed towards her table. He watched as the tall brown haired former Quidditch goal keeper gave her a kiss, which surprisingly didn't affect Draco at all.

14


	4. Chapter 4

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked Hermione as soon as the program ended and the orchestra began to play.

Hermione laughed. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Draco pulled her in closer to his chest as Hermione smiled up at him. Other couples joined them on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful, you know that," Draco said to her as he turned her on the dance floor.

"You do realize we're already married right? You don't have to flatter me," she said smiling up at him. He kissed her cheek.

"So what did you think of that acceptance speech?" Draco asked, smirking.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It was diplomatic."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, to say the least. She was never very good with words. Was it just me, or did you get the feeling that she felt entitled."

Hermione laughed. "You've known her longer than I have."

There was a slight pause as Draco led her around the floor. She took a deep breath as she looked up at him.

"What?" he smiled at her.

"You should go congratulate her," she said looking up into his face.

Draco stopped dancing for a moment. "Why would I want to do that, Hermione?"

"Because you're a gentleman," Hermione said seriously. "Besides, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Draco took in a deep breath. He studied her face for a moment as they danced. "How about I send her an owl later?"

Hermione smiled. She nodded her head at the Department of Mysteries worker and the fashion model across the room. Draco gave her a look that said nothing good could possibly come of this. But he bowed to her before departing towards his former housemates. Hermione herself took a breath as she walked towards the bar.

O-O-O

Hermione had ordered an iced tea from the barman who gave her a strange look. She took a sip as she watched the former Hogwarts Head Boy ask his former fiancée to dance.

The Doctors Zabini joined the former Gryffindor at the bar. Blaise ordered a fire whiskey and a vodka martini for his wife. The mediwitch kissed Hermione on the cheek in greeting. The two never got along during their time at Hogwarts. It was a testament to time and maturity that the two somehow put their differences aside when Hermione came to volunteer at St. Mungo's three years ago. They found a mutual respect for each other.

Pansy had married Blaise during the war and thus the couple wasn't subject to the Marriage Laws as Draco and Hermione were. Hermione would have considered her the poster child for the perfect Pure-blood Slytherin. The war had changed almost everyone involved including the former Ms. Parkinson. The pair along with Dr. Jessica Goyle, a former Ravenclaw used to eat lunch together during their shared lunch breaks at the Wizarding hospital.

The former Ms. Hu and her husband, Gregory, also made their way over to the bar. They ordered themselves a couple of gin and tonics.

"Um, did I just see Draco ask Celeste to dance?" Greg asked as he sipped his adult beverage.

"Nope, you're not hallucinating. I saw the same thing," Blaise said.

"What are we hallucinating about?" the tall black Ministry inspector asked as he joined the cluster.

Ginny and Dean had left the dance floor as well, joining the others at the bar. Ginny had ordered herself a cranberry cocktail as she was still breastfeeding. She also had ordered a fire whiskey which she handed to Dean.

"Hermione was just about to tell us why Draco is dancing with his ex," Pansy said, taking a sip of her drink. Everyone, including Hermione laughed.

"He's congratulating her for the award," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"She probably bought the award," Ginny said.

"What a thing to say, Ginny," Hermione said giving a look of mock astonishment.

"Sorry, hormones," the redheaded new mother shrugged. Everybody laughed again.

"She's probably right," Pansy said.

"Here, here," Jessica agreed as she took a sip of her drink.

"So he said he was going to congratulate her?" Greg asked.

"I suggested, as a show of good faith," Hermione began, starting to have second thoughts, "for him to go congratulate her."

"You do realize they've been a couple, off and on, since Fourth Year, right?" Blaise asked.

"Look, guys," Hermione said, gulping. "I trust him."

"He's a former Slytherin," Greg said, laughing.

"He's got a point, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I was there at Hogwarts, too, you know. I know they've known each other far longer than I've known him. I'm not naïve, guys," Hermione said.

"So why did you let him do that again?" Pansy asked.

Hermione sighed. She looked at everybody exasperatedly. "They were this close to getting married two months ago," she said holding her thumb and forefinger close together. "I figured they needed time to air things out."

"You sure you haven't opened up a can of flobberworms?" Dean asked, modifying the Muggle saying as they all took a peek at the blonde couple.

"Okay, guys," Ginny came to the rescue. "I think Hermione knows what she's doing."

Hermione gave Ginny a nod. Ginny gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"Hon, why don't we go back on the dance floor," Ginny said turning to Dean.

Dean nodded. The others took their cue. He took Ginny's hand. "You know we could always send over a couple of hexes their way," Dean said smiling.

"Dean's right. Just say the word and I'll put the _Imperius_ on both of them," Blaise said. "We Slytherins can turn on our own, you know."

The group laughed. "Go you guys," Hermione said trying to give them a smile.

"How about a full body bind?" Greg said as Jessica grabbed onto his hand. Jessica shrugged as she led her husband to the dance floor.

Hermione sighed as she watched the three couples go back onto the dance floor. She turned to the bar and looked at her glass of iced tea. She nodded at the barman.

"A rum and cola please," she said. The barman smiled.

O-O-O

As they danced, the older Malfoys had noticed Draco asking his ex-fiancée to dance while Hermione had headed over to the bar to join her contemporaries. Narcissa Malfoy nodded her head towards the bar after the other Wizarding couples returned to the dance floor. Lucius nodded in agreement. They decided to grab a drink at the bar and check up on Hermione.

Mrs. Malfoy gave Hermione's hand a squeeze as Mr. Malfoy ordered two adult beverages from the barman. Hermione gave her mother-in-law a weak smile.

"Would you like another drink, dear?" the older witch asked.

"I'm fine, Mum," Hermione said as she took a sip of her rum and cola. Mr. Malfoy joined the two witches, handing the martini to his wife.

"We saw Draco ask Celeste to dance," Mr. Malfoy went straight to the point. "Are you all right with that?"

"Lu," Narcissa looked at her husband as Hermione couldn't help but laugh. The wizard shrugged his shoulders. "What a thing to ask."

"I suggested he should go congratulate her," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders as well.

"You do realize that she was his ex-fiancée, right?" Mr. Malfoy asked, sipping his fire whiskey.

"I know, Dad," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hon, why don't you take Hermione for a spin on the dance floor?" the older witch asked, reaching for her husband's drink.

He nodded, giving her the glass. He extended his hand to his daughter-in-law and nodded to the dance floor. Hermione accepted the invitation, downing what was left of her own drink, knowing that she was probably in store for a lecture as they danced.

8


	5. Chapter 5

"Has Draco told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he turned Hermione on the dance floor.

Hermione laughed. "Couple of times," she said.

They danced for a few silent moments. The older wizard took a deep breath. "So you're dancing with me while your husband is dancing with his former lover. This doesn't bother you at all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Dad, I know. The guys mentioned I probably opened up a can of flobberworms."

"That's an awfully large can," Mr. Malfoy looked at her.

She took a breath. "He's known her for a long time."

"Our Pure-blood families have been connected since their births, Hermione," the blonde wizard said a little seriously.

Hermione gulped. She looked into his eyes. "I know, Dad," she said softly. "After the war, everybody expected them to get together. The Marriage Laws postponed it for a while."

Lucius took in a breath. He studied her face as they danced.

"I guess it was for closure," she looked up at her father-in-law, "If not for him, for me."

"For you?" Lucius asked, canting his head.

"Two months ago, their nuptials ended at the eleventh hour," she gulped. "I just think they need some time to talk about things."

"You're way too nice, you know that," Mr. Malfoy smiled.

She laughed. "Marriage is supposed to be based on trust, Dad. I trust him."

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "Your Gryffindor graciousness, although admirable, might be your downfall."

Hermione laughed. She sighed, looking a bit resigned. She looked up into the same grey eyes as her husband's. "I'm so lucky to have him, Dad."

"I think it's he who actually should feel that way about you," he said looking back at her. He turned her again on the dance floor.

She laughed. She bit her lower lip nervously. "Things fell into place just the right way, Dad. If I had just uploaded my grades a few minutes earlier, or if I had grabbed the juice cup from Lois, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"There would be no question as to why Draco would be dancing with Celeste. She would be with him instead of Corey at this function and Lois would be with me rather than with the babysitter halfway around the world looking at sea creatures at the Waikiki Aquarium," she couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek. She had to look down.

Mr. Malfoy gently wiped the tear away from her cheek. "Things worked out, Hermione," the blonde wizard said, looking at her.

She gave him a weak smile. "I never thought we would see each other again after we both walked away from the Leaky Cauldron three years ago," she shrugged. "There was never a moment that I regretted my decision to go through with the pregnancy; Lois has meant the world to me.

"I just can't help but think that if things were different. If I hadn't used _Reparo_, Draco would have been able to declare me dead and the 'Wedding of the Century' would have gone on without a hitch," Hermione paused. She sniffled. "Years down the line, I was going to bring Lois back to London as a graduation gift so she would get to meet her father."

"You would have made your mother and me wait that long?" he smiled back.

She laughed. She gulped as she looked up into his face again, "I just figured with all the history between us, I was afraid how you and mum would take having a … a Half-blood as a grandchild."

"Hermione," Mr. Malfoy said, almost taken aback. "Your mother and I love Lois."

"I … I know that," Hermione said. They both looked over at the young blonde couple; Mr. Malfoy observed that their bodies were a bit too close together. "Relationships based on obligation hardly ever work out, Dad."

Hermione gulped as they looked over at the former Slytherin couple. The Muggle-born witch looked up at her Pure-blood father-in-law. She took in a gulp before she continued, "I just don't want to be his biggest regret."

"How could you think that?" the blonde wizard asked incredulously.

She looked at him. She sighed, "Why would he ever settle for a Muggle-born like me when he could have had a Pure-blood like Celeste?"

"Look at me, Hermione," her father-in-law said as he gently raised her chin with his finger. He gulped. "You are worth ten of her."

She laughed as she looked up at him. She took a deep breath. "Thanks, Dad, for lending a kind ear."

"Hey, I could send over my _Patronus_ with the _Cruciatus _curse," he offered half-jokingly.

She smiled. "We're in public, Dad."

"Right," he said as he spun her around, "Too many witnesses."

She laughed. They caught another glimpse of the blonde couple dancing. She took in a deep breath. She looked up at the older wizard. "Dad, I think I need some fresh air. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," the older Malfoy said nodding. "Do you need me to call Mum over?"

"That's not necessary, Dad," she said as he led her towards their table. "I'm just feeling a bit claustrophobic that's all."

"Okay," Mr. Malfoy said as he watched her pick up her purse and shoulder wrap from the table.

"I'll be okay in a while, Dad," she nodded as she excused herself, heading towards the double doors that she and Draco had entered through an hour and a half ago.

Mr. Malfoy headed towards the bar where his wife awaited with another martini. She raised an eyebrow as she observed the younger witch exit the ballroom.

"She needed some air," Mr. Malfoy said as he took a sip of his drink. The witch nodded at the dance floor. Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"I should slap him in the head," Mr. Malfoy said as he took a swig of his martini.

"Now, now, Hon," Mrs. Malfoy said sipping her own drink as they watched their son lead his former fiancée on the dance floor. "Pure-bloods always keep their composure."

O - O - O

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

7


	6. Chapter 6

The former lovers had been dancing for a while in silence. It was as if the pair had never broken up. Draco took in a deep breath trying to keep his poise as the blonde fashion model pulled in closer to his chest. "You look amazing as always, Celeste," Draco said, cordially.

"I was beginning to think you've lost your taste," she said.

Draco smirked at her. "Well, I'm sure Corey has filled in nicely.

"Congratulations, by the way," Draco said, changing the subject.

Celeste raised her eyebrow. "Well, the rest of the Board finally got something right," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco just smirked. He turned her on the dance floor, waiting for the orchestra to finish with the number as soon as possible.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "So what did the Gryffindor have to say about you asking me to dance?"

Draco smirked. "It was actually her idea for me to congratulate you. I guess I let her Gryffindor sense of honor rub off on me."

"Looks like you've been whipped by a Mudblood," she sneered.

Draco stretched his neck, trying to not let her banter faze him. He turned her on the dance floor.

"Really Draco," Celeste narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you asked yourself why you're really with her? Is it because of the half-breed? I mean, seriously, Draco. Pure-bloods stick to their own kind. You can't have me believe that you've fallen for that Mudblood."

Draco clenched his teeth and counted to ten in his head. He took in a deep breath as he kept his decorum. He took a step back and kissed the back of her hand. "Congratulations again on the award, Ms. Profesi," Draco said nodding at her. "I wish you and Corey the best."

Draco left the dance floor as he headed towards the bar, leaving the newly awarded Board of Director of the Year standing alone. Nobody could have guessed she was turning crimson; her red dress robe camouflaged that.

O-O-O

Mrs. Malfoy handed her son a glass of red liquid. Draco looked at it at first. He took a sip, a little surprised.

"Fruit punch," his mother had said. "You looked a bit parched."

Draco laughed. He gulped the rest of the drink down. He surveyed the room with his eyes wondering where Hermione was.

"Did you two get to settle things?" Mr. Malfoy asked, canting an eyebrow up.

Draco took in a deep breath before he answered. "We talked," he put his hands up defensively. "It wasn't my harebrained idea to ask Celeste to dance."

"No it wasn't, we gathered that," Mrs. Malfoy said. "But you took it to a whole new level, Draco."

"Oh, come on, Mum," Draco said as he ordered a fire whiskey. He took a big gulp of it before he continued. "We were just dancing. Besides Celeste was the one who advanced on me."

"Draco, I couldn't have slid a crappy thin piece of parchment between the two of you," Mr. Malfoy said, a little exasperated.

"What was I supposed to do? You two have always taught me that a Pure-blood keeps his composure in public."

"You could have nonchalantly backed away, Son," Mr. Malfoy was the voice of reason.

"And have all of the Wizarding elite's eyes on us making a scene?" Draco pointed out as he took another gulp of his drink. "Besides, what's a red-blooded wizard supposed to do in that instance?"

The usually calm Malfoy matriarch whacked her son on the side of his head with her open hand. The younger Malfoy rubbed his head.

"Thank you," her husband acknowledged her action with a raise of his glass.

"Ow! Bloody hell! What was that for?" Draco asked as he feigned checking for blood.

"That's for being a right git, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Need I remind you, again, that it wasn't my bright idea," Draco said still smarting from the wallop that his mother had given him.

"Why are you with her, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked pointblank.

Draco looked at his father for a moment, not sure of the question. Mrs. Malfoy wondered the same thing.

"If Lois wasn't in the picture, Draco," Mr. Malfoy began as he watched his son take in a breath. "Would you have gone through with the divorce and married Celeste?"

Draco didn't hesitate. "Of course not," he looked at his parents. He shut his eyes for a moment. "Merlin. Where's Hermione?"

"She's getting some fresh air," Mr. Malfoy said as he watched Draco down the rest of his drink.

He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me," he said. His mother nodded at him.

He nodded at the both of them before he took his leave. He headed out of the ballroom into the fairly empty lobby. He scanned up and down the expanse of the reception area and then through the balcony opening. He took a breath as he spotted her.

Draco studied her for a moment from the entrance way to the balcony. The bottom of her green formal dress robe billowed in the slight breeze. She looked out into the night at the Wizarding skyline.

He cleared his throat as he approached her. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as if she took in a deep breath.

"A penny for your thoughts," her former adversary asked a saying he had learned in Muggle Studies years ago at Hogwarts.

She gave a laugh. "That's as much as they're worth."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck gently. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"That sounds like something someone feeling guilty would say," she gave him a weak smile as she turned her head to look at him.

He kissed her cheek. She turned around to face him, never once breaking his embrace. She studied his face for a moment.

"Did you get to congratulate her properly?" she asked.

He smiled. He nodded. "She was her usual ornery self," he said as he ran his thumb on her jaw line. "She seems to think she wholeheartedly deserved that award."

"Did you guys get to talk about other things?" she asked, turning a slight crimson. She had to avert his eyesight.

"We had engaged in some polite conversation," he said, choosing his words. He raised her chin with his forefinger. He looked into her eyes.

He took in a deep breath. "Mother and father seem to get the impression that Lois is the main reason we're together."

Hermione couldn't say anything for a moment. She shut her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay. Draco brushed her cheek, wiping away one that escaped.

"Since you've known me I've been an unbearable, insensitive, shortsighted git," he said, smirking at her. She laughed. He smiled as he continued. "Three years ago, I didn't know what I had until I watched you walk away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"You don't know how much my heart skipped a beat two months ago when Colin rushed into my office as Dean and I were looking over some case files. He had found you," he smiled at her. She gulped.

"Hermione," he said, pulling her in closer to his chest. "Don't ever doubt my love for you. Lois was a bonus in all of this; I would have married you over again regardless."

"You were always the charmer, you know that." Her reply was cut short as Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Hermione shook her head at him smiling. "You don't play fair."

"Yes, but you love me anyway," he smiled back as he placed his forehead on hers. "What say you and I call it a night?"

She looked at her wristwatch. "It's only 9 p.m."

He shrugged his shoulders smirking. "Celia's got Lois at the Aquarium for the next five hours. If I'm not mistaken, I haven't gotten the formal tour of the house yet," he smirked again.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She whispered loudly, "Lois plays in all of those 'tour sites,'" she said, in mock shock.

He smiled. He raised his wand. She returned his smirk. He replied, "That's what _Scourgify_ is for. We may need to use _Reparo_ if things get out of hand," he laughed as he offered his elbow to her, readying for apparition.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed as she took it.

O-O-O

20 Aug, Fri. 1345 (1:45 p.m.) HST

Before the end of the summer holidays, Draco and Hermione gifted his parents with Muggle cellular phones. Mr. Malfoy had raised an eyebrow at the muggle gift. Draco just laughed. Hermione was more logical in her explanation. She rationalized that it would be the easiest way to be able to talk with Lois. At that, both the elder Malfoys nodded.

Hermione had talked Draco into buying a Global Phone himself a few weeks before as well. He was just as skeptical but Hermione's reasoning was also the turning point for him. Draco was the one who suggested purchasing a family plan so that everybody could be connected. Hermione just smiled inwardly. It took only an hour to teach Lucius and Narcissa the intricacies and capabilities of their Muggle cellular phones.

Hermione had just finished using S_courgify_ to "freshen" up the couch and the floor in front of the television when her cellular phone rang. She looked at the familiar number and then the clock on wall. She quickly made a calculation in her head; eleven hours ahead, it was past midnight in the U.K.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione said, answering the phone as she started on the wall in the hallway leading from the kitchen to the bedrooms.

"Hello, Hermione. Just calling to say, 'hi,'" Mrs. Malfoy said.

Hermione laughed. "Isn't it well past midnight there, Mom?"

Mrs. Malfoy laughed as well. "You two left rather early tonight. Just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"Everything's fine, Mum," Hermione said as she nodded her head, satisfied that the hallway wall was as clean as it was going to get. "I'm just getting some cleaning in, that's all.

"Draco turned in for the day," Hermione continued onto the kitchen.

"Mmmm," Mrs. Malfoy yawned, "Yes, your father as well. The Ministry's working them too hard these days."

Hermione laughed. "Draco doesn't mind; crime never seems to sleep."

"True," Mrs. Malfoy concurred. "Is Lois still on her outing?"

"Yeah. The babysitter's going to drop her off in another two hours," Hermione said, peeking at her watch.

"Oh, that's fine," Mrs. Malfoy sounded disappointed, not being able to hear her granddaughter's voice. "Tell her we said, 'hi,' and that we'll be seeing her in another three weeks when we come there for a visit."

"Will do, Mum," Hermione said as she began to scourgify the kitchen table.

"Well, I'll let you finish your tidying up," the older Witch said, yawning again. "Good day, Hermione."

"Good night, Mum," Hermione said before ending the call. She smiled at herself on completing her cleaning and disinfecting task.

She looked at her watch again and yawned. She was so glad that she had given up her evening second job over the summer. No more smelling like hamburgers and French fries. No more looking like a zombie during the weekends.

She sighed as she walked to the master bedroom. She smiled at Draco's sleeping form. She placed her wand back into the drawer of the nightstand and joined her husband for an afternoon catnap.

12


	7. Chapter 7

24 Aug, Tues. 1635 (4:35 p.m.) HST

Hermione adjusted Lois on her hip as they entered their one story home after picking her up from the next door neighbor's house. She put Lois on her two feet after shutting the door behind her. She placed her keys in the shelf next to the front door of the living room and dropped her satchel at the foot of it. The blinds weren't open yet, she observed. She looked at her watch for a moment, half past 3 a.m. in London.

"Why don't you bring your backpack to your room, Lois," Hermione said as she handed the child's bag to the two year old. The little girl nodded.

"You can help me make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner," Hermione continued as she walked towards the master bedroom. She watched as the grey-eyed youngster entered the bedroom next to the main one.

Hermione walked into the master bedroom expecting to see her husband fast asleep. Hermione furrowed her brow as she noticed the bedroom was empty. She looked at her watch again. She shrugged as she went to change into something more comfortable; a pair of shorts and a t-shirt would suffice.

O-O-O

The platinum blonde wizard and his partner looked at the empty titanium lockboxes in the warehouse of the Muggle Army base. The combined Muggle and Wizarding criminal investigation units had been at the crime scene for the past three hours. The Muggle liaison, Inspector Sienna Singh took charge of the investigation.

Usually the Muggle authorities would object to "outside" help. But in this case the circumstances merited it. The specialty storage space had been built around the important cargo. The protected goods were housed in two wooden crates. The two wooden crates were surrounded by the titanium lockboxes sealed by two titanium padlocks. There had been only a half meter clearance around the perimeter of the lockboxes; space enough for an armed security guard to walk through on his or her rounds.

The security door, a biometric passageway programmed only with the ocular and fingerprint information of the day's security personnel, was only large enough for personnel to maneuver through, obviously way too small through which a crate could exit. When the stored material needed to be moved, the portable storage facility would be broken down.

So it was at the 11:15 p.m. shift change when Security Guard Janice Mueller discovered the bullet riddled body of Jefferson Masters, the young, fairly fit security guard lying on the floor next to the boxes. She drew her weapon and checked the perimeter within the compound; no forced entry was evident. She then turned her attention to the padlocks, unlocking them and opening the titanium boxes. She was flabbergasted; the wooden crates had disappeared from within.

She had fumbled with her radio, but finally was able to connect with her supervisor. A red alert was issued on the Army base. The installation's Military Police were joined by the local authorities and Interpol; that's where Inspector Sienna Singh played a vital role. She suggested bringing in the Wizarding authorities as well for she knew, from her own experience, that wizardry was somehow involved.

The Wizarding team entered the picture two hours after the Muggles did their initial investigation. Draco waved his wand over the victim. The large man was hit with a stunning spell that probably didn't work, hence the eight bullet wounds. Dean waved his wand over the issued nine millimeter handgun, laying a meter from the victim; it was discharged at least twice.

The older platinum blonde wizard looked at the opening of one of the titanium lockbox. There were no broken pieces. He waved his wand over the empty space where one of the crates would have been.

He shook his head. "They could have used _Evanesco,_"the older Malfoy suggested the criminals had used the vanishing spell.

"Inspector Singh, would you allow our Wizarding Medical Examiner to look over the body as well? We would need to extract the slugs and maybe get a blood sample, if that's all right?" Arthur Weasley asked looking up at the Muggle-born inspector who nodded her approval.

"Who are these guys?" Dean asked to nobody in particular.

"I'm not sure. But these guys are bold," Draco said as both he and the orange haired older wizard stood up.

What none of the Wizarding criminologists wanted to say aloud was that they feared that the incident tonight had something to do with the recent murders. Everyone, even the Muggles knew the magnitude of the situation. It was 8 a.m. when everyone finally left the crime scene.

O-O-O

She felt a peck on her cheek. Her eyes shot open. "Hey," she sighed as she saw him in his pajama bottoms. His familiar silver necklace hung against his chest as he kissed her on the mouth. She looked up at him smiling. "When did you get in?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Just got out of the shower," he smiled at her, trying to suppress a yawn. He joined her in bed.

She studied his face for a moment. Draco blew out a long breath.

"What's going on, Draco?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing. It's just a case the Ministry wants resolved."

Hermione looked at him again, canting her eyebrow. "You've had to work late hours the past few weeks."

"It's …" Draco shrugged.

"Draco, don't beat around the bush with me," Hermione said exasperatedly. "I understand how violent your job can be."

"Look, Hermione," he grasped at straws. "You don't tell me when your students have mishaps, blowing up things they ought not to."

Hermione started to turn red, "It's a controlled Muggle chemistry lab not a Year-one Potions class. The worst thing that's happened is cleanup after our Mentos-Diet Coke experiments.

"Do I need to worry about you not coming home? Because I had to go through that with both Harry and Ron," Hermione breathed deeply.

Draco pulled her in for a hug. He felt her tremble against his chest. "Hey," he said as he pushed her gently away. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Hermione sniffled. She rested her head on his chest.

"There have been five murders since April of this year," Draco said softly. "All involving mysterious Muggle gunshot wounds."

"Oh my God, Draco," Hermione took in a breath.

"All victims have been Muggles or Muggle-borns," he said as he looked at her. "The last one was a Muggle security guard killed tonight. He was guarding . . . a cache of Muggle weapons."

"The weapons were stolen," she looked at him.

He nodded. "We don't know who's behind it."

"You said mysterious wounds," Hermione said. "What did you mean by that?"

"Most of the wounds were superficial," he said. "They should've been easily healed. We think something's up with either the weapons or the ammunition. We just don't know. Things aren't safe up there."

Hermione nodded. She yawned. "You should get some sleep, Draco."

"Look who's talking," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. He reached over her and turned the knob of the lamp. He heard her laugh before settling into his chest. He smiled to himself as the room went dark. They both sank back onto the bed.

8


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Warning - Language and innuendo.

O-O-O

28 Aug, Sat. 0600 (6:00 a.m.) BST

Draco had his eyes closed during the fifty one floor ride down in the lift. It was already 6 a.m. in the morning local time. Hermione was surely going to cut through him with dagger-like stares when he got home; late again. She had taken the news of the criminal investigation, when she was able to pry it from him, quite sympathetically. Celeste would have probably cared less about his problems at work.

He was exhausted. There was no progress in the case. The whole team was frustrated.

He let out a breath as the lift doors opened into the lobby on the ground floor of the Ministry. The lobby was empty; the usual business day wasn't going to start for another two and a half hours. He was headed for the nearest floo networked fireplace to get to the Leaky Cauldron from where he could floo back to Hawai'i.

He took a step toward the exit when he was floored. The shorter wizard barreled into Draco's chest. Draco fumbled for his wand but eventually held it out defensively. He took in a breath as he got to his feet.

The younger dirty blonde former Gryffindor sputtered, his breaths were quick. Draco rushed over to him. He applied pressure to the bullet wound as blood spurted from the right side of his neck.

"Bloody hell, Dennis," Draco said as he tried to stay the flow of blood. "What the fuck happened?"

"Everbleeder potion, Mr. Malfoy," the wizard, three years younger than Draco was able to say before he coughed for a last time, his eyes locked on the older Slytherin's.

"Somebody help me!" Draco yelled.

O-O-O

28 Aug, Sat. 0720 (7:20 a.m.) BST

Draco scrubbed his hands feverishly with soap before rinsing his hands. He splashed some water on his face before looking into the mirror. He looked down at his shirt front, seeing the blood. He waved his wand over his chest, casting _Scourgify_. He took another look in the mirror as the door to the men's restroom swung open.

"Hey, you all right?" the former half-blood Gryffindor asked.

Draco nodded as he followed the tall wizard out. "How's Colin taking it?"

"He's in shock," Dean said.

Colin and his wife Marta had been working just as long as any of the other more key Wizarding criminologists trying to get a read on several stolen wands. While they worked late that night, Julie, Colin's sister-in-law, one of the hardworking clerks for the Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, watched Colin's two young children along with her own two sons, Dennis, Jr. and Joel. She and all of the other clerks compiled all the data that the inspectors and aurors had been poring over for the past four months dealing with the murder cases involving the Muggle weaponry.

What they could gather so far regarding the young father of two who worked in the Procurement Offices at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was that he had signed out and was on his way home from work when the incident occurred. The _Priori Incantatum _spell used on Dennis's wand found right outside of the Ministry's doors revealed the last spell used was an apparition spell just minutes before his death. Nothing abnormal was found in his messenger bag, just a couple of parchment copies of Procurement Receipts that were scribbled upon.

Mr. Arthur Weasley, Lead Inspectors Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt all agreed that they had needed someone to analyze the trace potion residue left in the blood samples and the bullets that they were able to extract. Their candidate was one of the leading Potions Masters in the Wizarding World, Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had accepted the task asking the Office of the Medical Examiner to send over the slugs and chemical analysis of the blood samples taken from the security guard a few days ago. He would have new samples that morning.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was hard-pressed for answers. This case taxed every department within the criminology branch of the Ministry. They needed to resolve this soon before anyone else got hurt.

Mr. Arthur Weasley was accompanied by Colin and Marta Creevey on their way to the London residence of Mr. and Mrs. Dennis Creevey. The older wizard felt a need to give the bad news in person to his best employee.

Dean and Draco finally reached the lift in the lobby. The former Gryffindor looked at the haggard looking former Slytherin as he pressed the up-button to call the lift. "You have to get out of here, Draco. We'll start again on Monday."

Draco took a deep breath as he studied his partner's face. He nodded before making his way to the exit, a journey that had started almost an hour and a half ago.

O-O-O

27 Aug, Fri. 2030 (8:30 p.m.) HST

"Damn it, Draco," Hermione said, surprised as she stepped out of the master bedroom's bathroom after her evening shower. "You gave me a fright."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, surprising her for a moment. Draco still held her around the waist as they ended the kiss.

Hermione looked up at him. She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm still upset that you didn't call to say that you were coming home late."

"Still getting used to the Muggle device," he said softly, referring to his new cellular phone. He gave her a weak smile as he let go of her waist.

Hermione canted her head, knowing something was bothering him. "What's wrong, Draco?"

He sighed. "I'm not letting you and Lois come up to the U.K."

Hermione snorted. She rolled her eyes as she headed for the bed, starting to turn it down. "Plans have already been made, Draco. Lois has been looking forward to this since we came back home."

"She's a kid. She'll get over it," Draco's tone sounded slightly irritated.

"Some kids don't, Draco," she looked into his face.

"Hermione, I can't protect you if I'm busy trying to find whoever's behind this," he whined.

"I can take care of myself, Draco," she said calmly.

He took in a breath. He shut his eyes for a moment. "When we remarried, I swore to myself that things would be different. I'm supposed to love, honor and protect you and our family to the best of my ability.

"And right now that involves you and Lois staying here while the volatile situation subsides," he said looking into her eyes.

"I survived the war, too, you know?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he smirked. "I'm reminded of that every time we have a spat."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She made a move towards the door. He grabbed her wrist spinning her around. He captured her lips with his own, pulling her into his arms. She struggled at first but then gave into the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he took a large breath, looking into her eyes. She ran her fingers over his dress shirt. He gulped, trying to regain his composure. "I'd just rather you not come up."

She raised an eyebrow. Her palm continued its downward advancement. She gave him a smirk that he would have been proud of, "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

He groaned before he waved his wand quickly. They were both divested of their clothing. He pulled her in for another kiss as he walked backward into the foot of the bed. He pulled her on top of himself. He looked up into her eyes, his hands around her hips. She smiled down at him wryly, bending down for another kiss.

O-O-O

28 Aug, Sat. 1230 (12:30 a.m.) HST

"So I can't talk you out of coming," he smirked down at her as he pulled out of her slowly and eased back into her.

She breathed out looking up at him, returning a smirk. "I'm still coming."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

He felt her smile into his cheek. He also felt her clench herself around him. He moaned as he felt himself spill into her one last time.

"That's not fair," he said looking down into her eyes. She kissed him on his lips before settling her head back down on her pillow.

He took a deep breath before pulling out of her. He settled down next to her. She turned on her side facing him, yawning. She studied his face.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked as she leaned in closer to his chest.

"I was just reminded of all those arguments we had back at Hogwarts," he smiled. She canted an eyebrow. He laughed, "They got kind of heated during Sixth and Seventh year."

"Okay," she yawned.

"I'm just imagining what the make-up sex would have been like," he laughed.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed as she placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm never going to win any arguments with you am I?" he asked smiling.

She yawned. She looked up at him, "Not if you want to keep sleeping in this bed together."

He laughed. He picked up his wand from the nightstand. She shut her eyes. "Do you always have to have the last word?" he asked as he watched her take in a deep breath still with her eyes shut, perhaps pretending to sleep.

He smiled to himself again as he waved his wand. The room darkened. His face turned serious. He looked up to the ceiling; he and the Ministry will have to solve the case soon, for everyone's sake. He owed it to the Creevey family and to the others that were lost so brutally.

He breathed deeply. "_Finite Incantatum,"_ he said, ending the silencing charm he had cast upon entering the bedroom almost three hours ago; he had thought he was in for a major row. He tossed the wand onto the nightstand. He heard her soft breathing, knowing she had already fallen asleep. He yawned as it had been an extremely long and harrowing day, let alone week. He finally got a chance to rest.

10


	9. Chapter 9

11 Sep. Sat. 1900 (7:00 p.m.) HST

The summer days would soon give way to autumn. It had been a long August as far as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was concerned. All departments worked more closely than ever before. No headway was gained on the latest murder. Even Professor Snape had hit a snag. Colin Creevey had taken a couple of days off to help with the funerary arrangements.

Back in Hawai'i, the first term of the school year was a little over halfway done. It was going well for both Jon and Hermione; no major academic or behavioral problems surfaced.

It was the first Saturday of September and the Granger-Malfoy household was going to have some guests that evening. Hermione had started preparing for the dinner at around 5 p.m. Both Lois and surprisingly, Draco helped with the grilling, or at least lighting up the grill in the backyard.

Mike and Jon had arrived at 5:30, parking at the curb in front of Mrs. Cecilia Rodriguez's house. Hermione had dropped her off at Honolulu International Airport the evening before so that she could catch an interisland flight for the island of Kauai where she was visiting her son and their family over the weekend.

"Glad you guys could make it," Hermione welcomed the two with hugs.

"Uncle Jon. Uncle Mike," Lois said wrapping her arms around Jon's knees.

Jon smiled, "Hey, Kiddo. Nice to see you again."

"Why don't we head to the backyard," Hermione said. "Draco's grilling."

Both Jon and Mike raised their eyebrows as they followed Hermione. She laughed.

Draco nodded at the new arrivals as he expertly checked on one of the steaks as if he had been grilling since birth. Truthfully, Hermione had given him a quick lesson on grilling; don't let things burn.

"Okay, Draco cooking," the group heard a male voice from behind them. "Who would have believed that, Hon?"

Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy laughed. The two Britons had apparated into the backyard of the one-story home.

"Grandma," the little girl rushed into the older woman's arms.

"Hi, Dad," Hermione said hugging the new arrivals.

Lucius Malfoy nodded at the other men in the backyard. Jon handed him and his wife bottles of Corona Beer.

"There are _pupus_ on the table guys," Hermione said. "I'm going to pick up Ginny them at the travel point. Could you guys keep an eye on Lois?"

The group nodded collectively as they watched Hermione reenter the house. Mike explained to the out-of-town guests the meaning of _pupus _as Jon opened up the mixed sushi platter and the various other plastic containers containing various appetizers: edamame, ahi poke, tako poke, pork and vegetable _lumpia_. Draco had also pulled the bacon wrapped mushrooms off the grill.

Hermione had charmed the back seat of her dark blue Chevy Impala, increasing the capacity from three to four adults. She placed her wand into her satchel before placing it on the center compartment in between the two front seats. She was driving to the muggle shopping mall, not to shop but to inconspicuously pick up some out-of-town visitors.

Hermione and Draco had finally found a Wizarding contractor to build a fireplace. But they wouldn't be able to start the job until the end of October. Draco usually apparated home from the Puka Inn after his workdays in the U.K. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had apparated in that evening.

Since Ginny and Dean were traveling with an infant, everybody agreed it probably wasn't a good idea for them to try to side-along apparate. Hermione had suggested that she pick them up after they floo to the Puka Inn.

It was only a two minute wait in the parking lot before she spotted the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts pop out of the door to the inn. He was followed by his wife who was carrying a baby in her arms. Their only daughter, the Hogwarts mediwitch followed with her Lead Inspector husband bringing up the rear. Hermione waved them over. She hugged everyone before they entered the vehicle.

Mr. Arthur Weasley marveled at the Muggle machinery. Hermione helped place Ronda into Lois's old infant car seat. Everybody climbed in after the child was secured.

"Everybody all set," Hermione asked as she looked in her rearview mirror. They all nodded. They headed back to the one-story Muggle residence.

O-O-O

11 Sep. Sat. 2200 (10:00 p.m.) HST

The dinner went well. Draco was proud of his grilling prowess, but he showed more pride in actually helping to make a meal that was done through Muggle ways from start to end. The whole group congratulated him on his Muggle accomplishment.

Hermione and Ginny served the dessert, a cheesecake with various macerated fruit toppings ready to spoon over the top of their slices, and Kona coffee after Draco had put Lois to bed. Hermione had set up Lois's old play corral in Lois's room so that Ginny could place the sleeping Ronda in it. Hermione had also turned on her old baby monitor so that the adults would be able to hear either of the two stirring from the living room.

"This was a lovely night, Hermione," Mrs. Molly Weasley said as she sipped her coffee.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she took a sip from her coffee cup as well. "Draco did all the major cooking."

"Uh, grilling," Draco corrected. "I couldn't find my way around a kitchen if I was given a map. Besides, Hermione did all the prep work."

"Here's to Hermione," Dean said as he raised his fork. Everyone chimed in.

"So any major Chemistry disasters?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Ha ha. Why? Aren't there enough Quidditch injuries to treat at Hogwarts?" Hermione said as she took a bite of her cheesecake. Everyone laughed. Hermione took in a breath. "So … Draco's mentioned all of the craziness that is going on back home."

Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley nodded their heads. Mr. Weasley replied, "All sub-departments under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are working hard trying to put things together. The latest murder really hit home. Julie Creevey is one my best clerks. All of Wizarding Britain is anxious."

"The anxiety has stretched all the way here, in fact," Mike, a professor of History of Witchcraft and Wizardry at a local Wizarding school, added as he took a sip of his coffee. "Our students are looking over current news from there and they're uneasy as well.

"The students ask me about Muggle weaponry," Mike shrugged. "I tell them they should ask their Muggle Studies professor. The only thing I know about them is the information from History Channel's Mail Call when Jon and I get a chance to watch some television. All I can tell them is that they are awfully dangerous. Couple them with magic and the carnage could be left to anybody's imagination."

Everybody nodded their head in agreement. Everyone ate in silence for a few moments before Mrs. Malfoy broke the silence.

"We're going to make it through this ordeal. We have to believe that," the older Pure-blood witch sighed. "It's the only way we'll come out of this with our sanity intact."

O-O-O

11 Sep. Sat. 2230 (10:30 p.m.) HST

After the guests had said goodbye to Jon and Mike, Draco had charmed the back seat of the Impala to accommodate two more passengers. Hermione helped place Ronda into the child safety seat right behind the driver's seat. Dean sat in the front seat while Ginny sat next to Ronda. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat next to the other window.

"Drive safe," Draco said, kissing his wife before she entered the driver seat.

Draco watched as Hermione pulled out of the driveway. He took a breath as she drove down the street. He went back into the house to clean up. He laughed at himself. Three years ago, he probably wouldn't have thought of cleaning up after himself; that's what house elves were for.

Hermione had walked the out-of-town visitors to the doorway of the Wizarding pub. She hugged every single one of them, appreciating their presence at the cookout.

Mrs. Malfoy was the last through the door, with her husband holding it open for her. The older witch hugged Hermione for a long time before gently pushing her away at arm's length. "Everything is going to be okay, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her for a moment, not knowing what that last statement had meant. Hermione shrugged, "Lois and I will see you again in another four weeks."

Her mother-in-law squeezed her hand before walking past her husband. Lucius Malfoy nodded at his daughter-in-law. She nodded back as he shut the door behind him. She took in a deep breath. 'Time to head home,' she thought to herself.

9


	10. Chapter 10

16 Sep. Thurs. 2145 (9:45 p.m.) HST

It seemed that the schedules that Hermione and Draco were forced to keep conflicted with each other. Lately, it also seemed that when they were able to cross paths, they were both walking on eggshells. Draco's mind was clouded. He and the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement still had no breakthroughs on the two important cases. Whoever was behind them had made sure to cover his or her tracks.

Arthur Weasley, as head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, was also feeling the pressure. He personally checked in periodically with his former colleague with the Order of the Phoenix. The former head of Slytherin House could only do a partial reversal of the potion used on the ammunition. The potion worked quickly as it entered the bloodstream. He needed more time and possibly a lucky turn in the case. They needed an actual weapon or at least a sample of the tainted ammunition.

Draco worried terribly about the looming fall holiday. Hermione insisted that she and Lois were going to be at Malfoy Manor during the autumn week after the first school term let out.

O-O-O

It was a Thursday evening; both of them had an awfully long day. Draco had been tasked to the London offices everyday for the past month due to the murder and weapons cases. He had arrived home ten minutes ago.

Hermione had just finished correcting her last quiz, the one hundred and fifty eighth, an hour ago, working through dinner. She had thought Draco was going to pull another all-nighter. She was surprised when he had walked through the bedroom door.

O-O-O

The pair had been adamantly discussing the pros and cons of the upcoming trip to the British Isles for over an hour. Draco raised his arms in exasperation. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I learn from the best," she replied.

"I'm …" his pallid skin had begun to turn red. He continued, "I'm forbidding you from the British Isles."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She shrugged. "Draco, you can talk all you want to. We're not changing our plans. Short of you casting a binding spell on Lois and me to this house, she and I will be up in the United Kingdom the Saturday after school lets out."

Draco thought for a moment. She gave him a look as if to say, 'Don't even think about it.' "Do you realize I won't be able to be there for you," Draco tried to rationalize.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look Draco," she said with her hands on her hips. "We'll be at Malfoy Manor for the most part. If there's anyplace in which I would feel safe, it's there."

"Hermione," he said exasperatedly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're four years removed from the violence of the war. You don't know what it's like out there anymore!"

Hermione's skin tone grew crimson. She trembled. Draco knew he probably crossed the line. They both took a breath.

"I've seen my share of violence, Draco," she said measuredly. She gulped before continuing, "Both in the Wizarding and the Muggle world; my parents are proof of that. Violence knows no bounds."

Draco took in a breath. He smirked at her, "You're going to bring that up?"

"Don't go there," she said walking past him to the bed. She yanked the quilted top sheet off the bed. He followed her with his eyes. She moved past him again toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

She quickly turned, "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"The couch? You sleep in here. I'll take the couch," he said taking a step forward.

"No," she said as she pointed her forefinger upwards at him. "I get to stalk out of the room this time."

Draco took in a breath as he watched her exit. She slammed the door behind her. He wavered. He debated whether or not to go after her. He took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed just looking at the closed door.

O-O-O

Hermione blew a breath out as she pulled the quilt over her. She looked up at the ceiling lamp in the darkened living room. 'Another Draco-Hermione heated argument,' she thought as she shut her eyes, blinking back tears. She buried her head into her pillow. She didn't fall asleep for another half hour.

O-O-O

Lois looked up at the ceiling in her dark room as she clenched the edge of her blanket in her fists. She took in a breath as she had heard the whole row from beginning to end, the first time she had ever heard her parents argue. She took in a breath before turning on her side. She didn't fall back asleep for another hour, worrying about things that 2 year-olds shouldn't be worrying; darn those made for television family movies.

O-O-O

Draco had tossed and turned for over two hours. He looked up at the ceiling of the darkened bedroom before he threw off the covers. He swung his legs onto the floor, wriggling his toes, pushing them into the carpet. He ran his hand over his chest feeling the silver chain. He took in a deep breath as he looked at the outline of the door. He stood up and exited quietly.

O-O-O

17 Sep. Fri. 0630 (6:30 a.m.) HST

Hermione had uncharacteristically overslept on a workday. She stretched her arms out as she blinked her eyes. She took a breath trying to get her bearings straight as she looked around the room. She sat up quickly, a little perturbed at first. Then she sighed.

She wasn't on the couch in the living room. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was in Jon's old room, their new guest room after her old housemate had moved in with Mike.

She put her head in her hands for a moment. He had moved her from the couch. She stood up to get herself and Lois ready for the day.

O-O-O

Hermione held Lois's hand as they walked down the driveway on their way to Celia's house. She watched the little child yawn.

"Hey, Kiddo," Hermione paused as she stooped down. "You look really tired. Didn't you get enough rest last night?"

Lois canted her head, her lower lip trembling. Hermione took in a breath as she brought Lois into her chest.

"What's wrong, Lois?" Hermione said, looking concerned.

Lois gulped. "Is Daddy going away forever?"

Hermione looked at her questioningly, "Daddy just went to work, Lois."

"You and Daddy were fighting last night. Are you not going to be married anymore?" the little girl's eyes started to brim with moisture.

Hermione pulled her into her arms and held her there in an embrace for quite a while. She took in a deep breath before looking into her eyes. "Lois, Daddy and I were arguing last night. Mommies and daddies have disagreements all the time. It doesn't mean they're going to break up.

"Lois, Daddy's not going away," Hermione said, a little choked up.

Lois hugged her tighter for a moment. She looked up into her mother's eyes. The little girl nodded her head as Hermione stood up. Lois led the way to Celia's house, squeezing her mother's hand in reassurance.

8


	11. Chapter 11

28 Sep, Mon. 2245 (10:45 p.m.) BST

Hermione pulled her satchel closer as she walked out of the floo networked fireplace in the British pub. She patted down the side, making sure to feel the thin stick through the fabric. She had gotten used to life without the use of her wand, but tonight she made an exception, pulling it from her nightstand before heading to the Puka Inn to travel to the U.K.

The Leaky Cauldron, as always was non-discriminating; it welcomed all sorts of characters. She nodded at the barman before walking into one of the locally networked fireplaces on her way to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione looked at her watch as she walked into the main foyer of Malfoy Manor. She waited as she allowed the wards, as part of the security system, to acknowledge that she was welcomed. She forwarded her watch eleven hours to make up for the time difference.

The blonde haired older witch already knew who was arriving. Although, she did have her wand ready for a defensive block if the wards were mistaken. The older witch smiled at the young mother as she entered the foyer.

"Good evening, Hermione," Narcissa Malfoy said as she hugged her daughter-in-law. "What brings you to town?"

"Just wanted to see a familiar face," Hermione said weakly. "Did I wake Dad?"

"No," Narcissa said as she put her arm around the younger witch's shoulder. "Your father's still at the Ministry."

"Draco's there as well," Hermione nodded her head.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Hermione nodded as the older witch led her to the kitchen.

O-O-O

"Thanks, Krank," the older Malfoy said as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"It's my pleasure," the head chef elf bowed. "It gave me a chance to say, 'hello,' again to Ms. Hermione."

"It's nice seeing you, too, Krank," Hermione smiled at the elf. "You'll get to see Lois again in two weeks."

Krank smiled before he exited the kitchen, leaving the two Malfoys to their late night talk. Both Hermione and Narcissa picked up a chocolate chip cookie from the plate that Krank had brought out as well. Hermione savored the freshly baked cookie. Mrs. Malfoy studied her daughter-in-law for a moment.

"So, what's on your mind, dear?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione shrugged. She looked up at her mother-in-law. "I just came from the doctor's office," Hermione looked down.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Mrs. Malfoy looked concerned.

Hermione gave her a half smile as she shrugged. She took in a deep breath.

O-O-O

Hermione had hung a sign on her door after she cleared out the last student from her classroom ten minutes after the final bell of the school day. There would be no tutoring hours that Friday. She had called in a last minute doctor's appointment during her lunch break. She had forty-five minutes to fight the afternoon traffic to get to the downtown hospital, park and hightail it to the fourth floor general practitioner's office in time for her 3:15 p.m. appointment, the only timeslot the receptionist said they had available.

Hermione had been feeling rather ill for a few weeks. She usually prepared herself for at least one illness per academic term because of late night lesson planning and paper correcting during the last couple weeks of every quarter; usually the time when students finally realize that they could possibly fail the term if they didn't start turning in quality work. But usually she was able to fight it off by downing half-gallon cartons of 100% orange juice a day once symptoms emerged. That day it came to a hilt, she threw up her breakfast before dropping Lois off at Mrs. Rodriguez's house for the day. The students even commented on how crappy she looked.

She hoped it wasn't going to be anything major. She feared the flu, not wanting to have to stay home from work. She was also afraid of not being at full strength when the fall recess rolled around. Both she and Lois were looking forward to spending the autumn week up in the United Kingdom. Draco on the other hand, would have jumped on any reason for the pair not to have to come up to the British Isles.

Hermione looked at her watch as she waited for the lift to open its doors to the fourth floor lobby. She had four minutes to spare as she entered the doctor's waiting room, a little out of breath. There was no doubt that her heart rate would show up as elevated.

"Hi Ms. Granger," the receptionist greeted her as Hermione finished signing in. The young woman looked at the clipboard. She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Did you get married over the summer?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, remarried actually. My husband and I got back together."

"Congratulations," the receptionist smiled. "Is there a change in medical insurance?"

"No change. Still the same," Hermione nodded.

"Great. Have a seat Mrs. Granger-Malfoy," the receptionist smiled. "Dr. Yoshikawa will be right with you."

Hermione nodded before heading for a seat in the waiting room. She sighed as she picked up one of the magazines on the coffee table.

Doctor Joselito Yoshikawa had been practicing medicine for nearly a quarter of a century. He was a good natured older gentleman in his mid-fifties who always told it like it was.

"Hermione," the familiar nurse entered the waiting area as Hermione stood up. "Let's take your vitals before the doctor sees you."

Hermione followed the Japanese nurse to the scale. She removed her shoes and stepped onto the scale. "Sixty eight inches," Nurse Lori said as she entered the data into her palm device connected to the network. "One hundred sixty pounds."

Hermione almost froze for a moment. She knew she was eating a lot more because she felt stressed out. But she gained ten pounds or so since her last visit in March. She hastily put her shoes back on and followed the nurse into the small room.

"So how are you feeling this afternoon, Hermione?" the nurse engaged in small talk as she took Hermione's wrist to check her pulse.

"Not all that great," Hermione answered as she watched the nurse wrap the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. "Haven't been feeling that well the past couple of weeks. I hope it's not the flu."

"130 over 85," Lori said. "Are you a bit stressed, Hermione?"

"It's been a whirlwind three months or so," Hermione said, taking in a breath. "My husband and I remarried in June back home in England. Lois is getting to know her father. I guess there's some anxiety there with reconnecting with his parents and all."

The young nurse nodded as she entered the numbers into the network computer. She smiled at the young mother. "Well, I'm sure you'll be just fine, Hermione," the nurse said as she stood up. "Dr. Yoshikawa should be able to help you out."

Hermione nodded. She watched the nurse shut the door behind her. She waited, a little worried.

Within a few minutes the door swung open. A tall graying bespectacled man in a white coat entered. He smiled at the familiar face as he walked over to the computer to pull up Hermione's vitals.

"Blood pressure and pulse rate are just a tad high, there, Hermione," the doctor said as he looked into her ears. "Say, 'Aaaah.'"

Hermione opened her mouth. The doctor nodded. He felt around her neck. "Nothing feels swollen," the doctor said. He placed the stethoscope on her back. "Let's take a listen. Take a deep breath. One more time. Good."

The doctor leaned against the examination table next to his patient. "So what sort of symptoms are you experiencing, young lady."

She had to laugh considering that she didn't feel that young. The doctor joined in. "I've just been feeling blah for the past few weeks, Dr. Yoshikawa. A little fatigued. I threw up this morning and I felt crappy the whole day.

"I don't know if it's something that I ate or if it's just the flu," Hermione began, "Or the fact that I remarried over the summer. Or maybe I'm just a little stressed out about the school year. I don't know."

"It could be any one of those things. Or even a combination," the doctor said as he turned back to the computer. "Stress could account for your weight gain and the increase in blood pressure since your last visit."

The doctor pulled out a needle and a couple of test tubes. The doctor smiled. "I'm going to take a couple of blood samples, Hermione," he said as he was already prepping her left arm. Hermione was a little surprised but then shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"We'll send it to the lab just to make sure everything is normal," the doctor expertly pricked her skin and drew the samples quite quickly. He placed a cotton ball on the needle entry point and instructed Hermione to apply pressure to the wound. The doctor smiled at her as he placed the tape over the cotton ball. "I'm going to have Lori schedule you for an appointment on Monday with Dr. Alisto if you're available. She'll have the blood test results by then."

Hermione smiled back. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. He just nodded.

"I don't think I should prescribe any medicine until the test results come back. In the meantime, I can suggest getting some sleep, slurping down chicken soup and maybe tanking some vitamin c rich orange juice," the older man said as he shrugged.

Hermione nodded laughing. She stood up as Dr. Yoshikawa led her out to Lori so that they could coordinate the appointment for Monday with Hermione's OB/GYN, Dr. Karen Alisto.

O-O-O

Mrs. Malfoy hugged her daughter-in-law as they both shed tears. It wasn't as if Hermione shared some sad news. It was a good five minutes later when both finally gained their composure.

"Am I the first to know?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she looked into Hermione's face.

Hermione nodded. "I didn't want to tell Draco over the weekend. I wanted to make sure of it. Dr. Alisto confirmed it. I'm at fourteen weeks."

The older woman looked at Hermione's stomach. She smiled. "Draco hasn't made any weight jokes yet?"

Hermione laughed. She took a sip of her hot chocolate. She sighed. "I don't know if he has even noticed."

Mrs. Malfoy squeezed her daughter-in-law's hand for reassurance. She took a drink of her cocoa.

"I know how important this case is to him and the rest of the Ministry, Mum; especially now that the Muggle weapons have been stolen. I didn't want to stress him out any more than he already is," Hermione said.

"I'm sure he'll be extremely happy, Hermione," Narcissa said.

"It'll be a first for him," Hermione said shrugging. She wiped a tear, "I couldn't tell him about Lois three years ago."

Mrs. Malfoy squeezed her hand again. She looked into the younger woman's face. "He's a big boy. I think he can deal with it."

Hermione smiled at her mother-in-law. She took in a deep breath, her face turning somber. "Mum, you're here in the U.K. close to where things are happening," the young mother paused. "How bad is it really?"

Mrs. Malfoy paused before answering. "Six murders since April. There was a breakthrough, if you could call it that, after the weapons were stolen. Your father said that the Creevey boy was able to say that the attacker called the modified ammunition Everbleeders."

"Draco mentioned that the Ministry was getting some outside help from Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"Yes," the older woman nodded. "Your father said that Arthur tasked Severus with trying to reverse-generate the potion used on the ammunition. They hope to find an anti-potion that way.

"Without much luck, though," Mrs. Malfoy continued. "I haven't seen Draco's godfather look more frustrated."

"He's a great Potion's Master. He'll figure it out," Hermione said as she took a last gulp of her drink. She stood up. Mrs. Malfoy stood up as well.

"Thanks for listening, Mum," the younger witch gave her mother-in-law a long hug. "I should get going."

"I'll make sure not to say a word, Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione gave her another hug.

The pair walked to the foyer. "You seriously need to build a fireplace soon, Dear," Narcissa said smiling.

"We're working on it, Mum," Hermione said, adjusting her satchel on her hip as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Tell Lois your father and I will see her in two weeks," the older Malfoy said as Hermione nodded. The Malfoy matriarch watched as the younger witch dropped the powder and said the name of the English pub from which she had traveled over an hour ago.

13


	12. Chapter 12

28 Sep, Mon. 1150 (11:50 p.m.) BST

Hermione had stepped out of the fireplace and into the foyer of the bar. She took a breath. She glanced at the fireplace that was used for international travel for a moment. She looked at her watch. She sighed noting it was almost midnight and Draco undoubtedly was still at the Ministry. She had to take solace in the fact that Draco was trying to do right by the Wizarding World.

She headed for the exit into the Muggle world. The streets were empty, save a few surly looking characters. She pulled her satchel tighter to her hip as she made her way down the street. She smiled as she saw the familiar 24 hour diner's neon pink sign.

She entered the small eatery and sat at the counter. The older woman smiled at her as she brought a glass of water to the new arrival. As it was nearing midnight, there were only two other customers in the establishment enjoying a late night meal.

"Hey, Hermione," Lani Makena said as she handed the young woman a menu.

"Hey, Lani," Hermione said, smiling at her old friend.

"Hey, Hermione," Ka'el said through the rectangular order window. Hermione nodded at the chef.

"What can I get you tonight?" Lani asked.

"Uh, I'll have one of your Portuguese sausage, egg and home fries plates," Hermione said. "Over medium on the eggs, thanks."

"Will do," Lani said as she nodded at her husband. "Any coffee?"

Hermione hesitated. "Not tonight," Hermione declined.

Lani nodded as she pulled a menu and a water glass for the new customer that entered. He didn't look very welcoming, but what would you expect for a late night customer. The thin young man pulled his dark trench coat tighter around him as he looked over the menu, his gloved hand scrolling over the specials.

O-O-O

Draco had flooed to Malfoy Manor on a recommendation by his father. He was working long hours the past few weeks. He was looking awfully raggedy. He wasn't heading home to Hawai'i that evening; his coach had turned into a pumpkin as he looked at his timepiece.

He stepped out of the fireplace and paused for a second. He spotted something at the base of the fireplace. He knelt down and picked up the small brown wooden object connected to a key ring. He turned it in his palm. The small carved item was of a sea turtle, a _honu,_ in Hawaiian. He recognized the little key chain.

He stood up. "Hmm," he thought as he walked to the main staircase. He shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed the little animal. She probably dropped it when they left the manor back in August. He yawned as he made his way to his old room. He needed to get some rest.

O-O-O

Hermione nodded at the older woman as she placed a ten pound note on the counter. She slung her satchel over her shoulder. She paused for a moment. She touched the zipper of the long pocket on the flap. The small wooden turtle that her former student had given her at the end of her first year teaching at the island school was not attached to the zipper.

The _honu_ symbolized longevity and wisdom in the Hawaiian culture. The young student, a sophomore prodigy had been a handful that year in her Chemistry class. The child eventually straightened herself out. The student had to concede that her chemistry teacher was by far one of the smarter and more demanding teachers at the school.

Hermione became a mentor to the child and earned her respect. She had taken AP Chemistry with Hermione her senior year and like Hermione years ago, graduated at the top of her class. Hermione was quite proud of the now Ivy League freshman.

She scanned the counter top and the floor right beneath her stool. She sighed. She had lost the keepsake. She looked quickly at her watch; it was ten minutes to 2 p.m. in Hawai'i. She had to get to Mrs. Rodriguez's house by 2 o'clock to pick up Lois. Celia had a family engagement to get ready for that evening.

Hermione exited the eatery quickly. She hadn't noticed the thin shady character leave the café just moments after her, without paying for his coffee. Hermione was quite oblivious to the incident that was about to occur a half block behind her as she quickly entered the Leaky Cauldron on her way back home to Hawai'i.

O-O-O

Draco had awoken at fifteen minutes after one in the a.m. by his father's messenger _Patronus_ delivering an urgent message. He quickly leaped out of bed and grabbed his wand. He stepped out onto the balcony where he apparated to within half a block of the Leaky Cauldron and a good five blocks away from the Muggle café that he usually frequented.

"Hey, what happened?" Draco asked, slightly out of breath as he approached the crowd of Wizarding criminologists led by Dean and his father.

Dean nodded at his partner. Draco saw that the Muggle authorities were summoned as well. He nodded at their Muggle liaison, the plain clothes Inspector Sienna Singh, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff graduate five years ahead of his class. She shook the new arrival's hand before squatting in front of the victim.

"He's one of our own," she said as she nodded at the uniformed officer.

"Is that Jasper Timmons?" Draco asked as he, too, squatted down to get a better look.

"Yes," the female inspector nodded. "You remember him from school?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded as he canted his head to look at the chest wound that the former Half-blood Ravenclaw suffered. "He was a year ahead."

The Muggle inspector used her pen to pick up the non-issued .45 magnum handgun. The older Malfoy handed her a Wizarding evidence bag. "Can your guys do something about this?" she asked, placing the weapon into the plastic-like bag as she stood. She looked directly at Draco as she handed him the evidence.

Draco nodded. Inspector Singh took a deep breath, "Timmons was a good guy, Inspector Malfoy. We need to put a stop to all of this."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Draco said as he looked down at the muggle weapon. She gave one last nod before she joined her own personnel to help finish their inspection of the crime scene.

O-O-O

He stayed hidden in the shadows of the nearest alley as he watched the authorities surround the former Hogwarts student. The red headed inspector had caught him by surprise as he tailed the former Head Girl.

It was a surprise opportunity to have happened on her outside of that little muggle café. Everything seemed to be going right except for the fact that he had no Muggle change in his pocket. The Mudblood had been taking her time eating the early morning meal and it would have looked suspicious if he hadn't ordered anything.

He quickly followed her out of the establishment neglecting to pay for his bottomless cup of coffee. He had her in his sights, twenty meters in front of him. He cocked the Muggle weapon as he held it in his trench coat pocket. He quickened his pace to get a closer shot.

He didn't hear the order to halt his progress until the larger man was two steps behind him. The thin trench coat clad man turned as he felt the large palm on his shoulder.

Inspector Jasper Timmons was stunned to see a face from the past. He remembered the Slytherin, one year his junior. What he didn't anticipate was the quick reflexes the wiry younger man possessed; due more so to Death Eater training. He saw the muzzle of the gun as it was pulled out of the pocket and pointed at his chest. The Muggle officer struggled with his former schoolmate as he tried to wrestle the loaded weapon from him.

Two shots were fired, one into the brick wall of the edifice behind them, the second, was a more fatal shot. The Muggle inspector never let go of the weapon. The thin man swore under his breath. He would have to cut his losses leaving the weapon behind. He had lost track of the Muggle-born witch.

He gritted his teeth as he watched his former friend pocket the bagged evidence into his robe pocket before apparating. The others would be awfully upset when they would find out about the incident. He would need to get back to headquarters and face the wrath. He pulled the lapels of his trench coat close together, his gloved hands clenching. At least they would not be able to pull prints from the weapon, he rationalized. He took a deep breath as he inconspicuously limped out of the alley and away from the cordoned off crime scene.

9


	13. Chapter 13

8 Oct, Fri. 2330 (11:30 p.m.) HST

It had been two weeks since Hermione had visited her mother-in-law in England. True to her word, she hadn't said anything to Draco or to her father-in-law about the potential new arrival. Mrs. Malfoy hadn't even mentioned that Hermione had come for a visit either.

She took a breath as she stepped backwards from the bathroom sink so that she could see herself in the low mirror. She sighed as she ran her hand over her midsection. The bump wasn't too noticeable yet. 'Give it a couple more weeks,' she thought. She would need to start wearing maternity clothes soon. About the only person to notice was her former housemate, Jon.

He had guessed that she was expecting a couple of days after she found out herself. After their weekly staff meeting, he had walked with her to her classroom. He just kept smiling at her as they entered the room.

She remembered smiling back and asking why he was grinning. He had asked her how Draco took the good news. Her face had fallen. She remembered him coming over to her and hugging her for a long while.

"I haven't told him yet," she remembered telling him.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling. "What are you afraid of?"

"I've never had to tell him about a pregnancy before," she said, a little emotionally. "I need to plan my course of action."

Jon had laughed. "You always think way too much, you know that?"

"I'm going to tell him when we're on vacation in the U.K." Hermione smiled weakly. She remembered him laughing as she pulled her satchel over her shoulder, ready to head home.

O-O-O

"Hey, you okay in there?" Jon had knocked on the bathroom door.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione answered as she flushed the toilet and quickly washed her hands before exiting.

Jon raised an eyebrow smiling at her. Hermione rolled her eyes as she allowed him to lead her back to the living room where Michael Shaughnessy, the half-blood wizard transplant from New Zealand, was reading _Goodnight Moon _to Lois as they sat on the carpeted floor. The child had chosen the children's classic at Borders earlier that evening before they came over for dinner.

Hermione had asked Jon if he would be able to check on the house over the following week while they were on fall break. Both Jon and Mike were happy to oblige.

"Is Draco still a little anxious about you two going up there?" Jon asked as he ruffled Lois's hair before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey," the little girl said a little pointedly at being disrupted as she was interested in how the bedtime story would play out. The three adults laughed.

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged. "Oh, well. We'll be up there whether he likes it or not."

"Meoww," Michael said, as he clawed at the air.

"Hormones?" Jon asked.

Hermione laughed as Lois just looked at the three, confused. Hermione said as she pulled Lois into her lap. "Okay, let's finish up the story before we leave."

Lois sat patiently as the half-blood wizard continued. "Okay, where was I now, Lois?"

"And goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush,'" the little girl said as she quickly flipped to the right page. The three adults looked amazed at how the two year old was able to memorize that line.

"All right," Michael said as he raised an eyebrow good naturedly. He pointed to the words on the page as he read, "Goodnight stars, goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere. The end."

"Yay!" the little grey eyed child clapped her hands as did the three older people.

O-O-O

Hermione parked the dark blue Chevy Impala in the driveway of the one-story home. She took a breath as Lois woke up suddenly, still clutching her new favorite book.

"We're home, Lois," Hermione said as she pulled her satchel over her head. She looked at the small wooden carved sea turtle on the zipper. She sighed as she remembered seeing the little note next to the picture frames on the nightstand when she woke up on the Tuesday morning after visiting Malfoy Manor. Draco had left the note as she slept; only returning home for a change of clothes before heading back to work:

_Hi Hon,_

_I found this near the fireplace at the Manor. I think it fell off before we came home from the summer holidays. You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake you. I love you._

_Draco_

_P.S. I still would rather you and Lois not come up to the U.K._

Hermione hit the programmed speed dial number 1 on her cellular phone and waited for it to ring as she exited the vehicle. She opened the door to the back seat and pulled Lois out of her child seat. She smiled at the child as she waited for Draco to pick up on his end.

"You want to talk to Daddy before we see him tomorrow?" the young mother asked.

The little girl yawned as she nodded. Lois perked up as if she had heard something.

"Hey Hon," Hermione said as she heard Draco pick up the phone.

O-O-O

Draco stood up as he answered the phone, "Hey."

The others in the room nodded at the blonde inspector. They were amused at the Pure-blood's use of the Muggle device.

"Booty call," Dean joked. The room needed some comic relief. They had been working the case non-stop for the past several weeks. They were already on rotation; it was the elder Malfoy's turn to take a break as he had headed home the previous night. He would be off until later on that evening.

Draco looked at the watch that Hermione had given him for his birthday three years ago. It was nearly a quarter to eleven in the morning on his watch.

"Lois wanted to hear your voice," Hermione said.

"She's still awake?" Draco asked. "Isn't it nearly midnight?"

"Yeah, we just got back from Jon's place," Hermione said. "Here's Lois."

"Hi Daddy," Lois said, yawning.

"Hey, Kiddo," Draco said, his voice tinged with longing. "How's my girl?"

"Tired," she said, yawning again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy?"

"Of course, Kiddo," Draco said.

"I miss you, Daddy," Lois said as she blinked.

Draco paused for a moment as he made his way to the door. He took in a breath. "I miss you too, Kiddo."

"Here's Mommy," Lois said. Hermione held her hand out for the phone.

"So we'll be there right around sixish tomorrow evening," Hermione said adjusting Lois on her hip.

Draco walked out of the makeshift command center in one of the 51st floor rooms so that he could have a more private conversation with his wife. He took a deep breath, "I still think it's not such a good idea for you guys to come up right now."

"Draco," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "Like I said before, the chances of us getting hurt up there would probably be minimal. We'd just as likely get harmed back here in Hawai'i; crime knows no boundaries, Draco."

"All the better reason for you guys to be as far away from this volatile situation," Draco said a little whiny.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, Draco, in what better place is there for Lois and me to be protected than Malfoy Manor. I don't understand what the big deal is if you're so bent on shielding us from danger."

"Why are you fighting me on this, Hermione?" Draco said as he stood in the 51st floor lobby waiting for a reply.

Hermione paused, placing Lois on the ground before she pushed the house key into the doorknob. Lois looked up at her mother as she clutched the green hard cover book to her chest.

"Look, Draco, I'm tired," she said exasperatingly as she turned the key. "We'll talk about this tomorrow evening when Lois and I get to London."

Dean had joined Draco out in the hall, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door jamb the two inspectors had exited. Draco looked at his cell phone, surprised.

"She just hung up on me," the blonde wizard said.

Dean laughed as he walked towards his friend. He put his arm around his former adversary.

"Come on. Back to work," the tall former Gryffindor wizard said as he led them back through the door. "Maybe we can solve this case so you can stop worrying about Hermione enjoying an autumn vacation up here in the U.K."

Draco looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. His friend was right. They had a job to do.

9


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione shut the door behind them after entering the one-story home. She turned the ceiling lamp on and dropped her keys and cell phone onto the bookshelf next to the front door. She placed her satchel at the foot of the shelf. Lois took a hold of her mother's hand as if in anticipation. Hermione, herself, felt uneasy as they moved toward the center of the room. She looked around the quaint living room.

Then she heard the familiar cracking sound; four of them to be exact. She pulled Lois behind her in hopes of protecting her.

The four dark robed figures popped in strategically spaced apart. She heard one male voice utter a silencing charm, already knowing that things might get a bit noisy as another uttered the stunning spell, _Stupefy._

Lois watched as her mother's body flew backwards into the flat screen television, knocking it over and breaking it. Hermione got up quickly, feeling some shards of glass from the television screen cutting into her forearms. She wobbled for a moment.

Lois started to run towards her, when one of the robed figures grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms. Hermione lunged forward just as she heard the other three utter the same unforgivable curse. Her body slammed into the coffee table, breaking it. She writhed in pain.

Lois kicked and screamed as she tried to wriggle out of her captor's grasp. The torture curses were lifted. Hermione breathed hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, well, well," the one holding the child in his hands began. He turned the child around to face him. "So this is Malfoy's half breed."

Hermione knew his voice even before Lois was able to hit her attacker across the face, pushing off his hood. "Corey," Hermione whispered as she locked eyes with the Death Eater. One of the other Death Eaters grabbed her around the waist from behind. She struggled against him.

The hardcover book fell out of the child's hands as the brown haired hazel eyed former friend of her husband placed the child roughly on the floor. The former Quidditch keeper aimed his wand at his former classmate.

The child did an outrageous act. She bit down hard on the Death Eater's left forearm, piercing the serpent and the skull. Blood spurted from the wound, splashing onto the child's pale yellow t-shirt. He let the child go as he applied pressure to the wound. She ran towards her mother.

Hermione acted quickly on instinct alone. She rammed her right elbow backward into the Death Eater's face, forcing his hood off. She recognized him as Angus Malden, a Hufflepuff from their year. He let her go wailing in agony. Before he could even react, she pulled him into a headlock and twisted, hearing something snap. They both dropped to the ground, she falling to one knee as the child flew into her arms.

The young mother quickly stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand in one motion. They began to run towards the kitchen. The other three Death Eaters were stunned at seeing one of theirs so quickly disposed. They all went to the fallen Death Eater's side.

By then the remaining three Death Eaters dropped their hoods. The burley Death Eater felt for a pulse on the body that lay on the floor. He shook his head at the former Quidditch keeper who seemed to be the ringleader of the party.

His hazel eyes grew stormy. He nodded at the other Death Eater. The skinny former Slytherin nodded. He walked quickly with a slight limp with his right prosthetic leg. He had lost the lower limb to an accidental self inflicted wound over a year ago.

Hermione had to grab a hold of the counter of the sink as they rushed into the kitchen. She knelt down to Lois's eye line. She ran her hand over the child's shirt front. She looked at her daughter with wide brown eyes.

"It's not mine," the little girl said softly as her grey eyes were like saucers as well.

"Lois," Hermione breathed hard, knowing already that several of her ribs were broken. "You have to run to mommy and daddy's room. Lock the door. I'll be right there."

"Mommy," the little girl said frightened. "How do I know it's you?"

"Go," the Muggle-born mother urged as she heard uneven footsteps approach the kitchen entrance from the living room. She watched her daughter scurry out of the kitchen just as she was thrown into the counters by another stunning spell.

She wailed in pain, grabbing a hold of the sink faucet to steady herself. She was whipped around to face her attacker.

She took in a breath, recognizing him as Theo Nott, another former Slytherin from their year. Without warning, she felt his fingers squeeze around her neck. She coughed as she tried to pry his fingers loose. She struggled against the tall skinny Death Eater. She almost lost consciousness. Her right arm searched the countertop until she felt the metal weapon.

He didn't see it coming until it was too late. He more than likely felt it; the cold steel nine inch blade of her former favorite chef knife plunged into the jugular vein on the left side of his neck. It was only after she pulled downward, severing it did his fingers loosen. Both of them fell to the floor of the kitchen. Blood quickly pooled around the both of them.

Hermione shot up to her feet and quickly exited the kitchen, nearly slipping in the pool of blood as she headed towards the bedrooms. She knew the other two Death Eaters would more than likely check on their colleague in the kitchen soon enough.

She reached the main bedroom, quickly tapping on the door. She waited trembling.

"Lois," she whispered. "Open the door. It's me, Mom."

"How do I know it's you?" the little girl whispered back.

'Good girl,' Hermione thought as the child was keeping her security measures in check. The young mother could hear the fear in her voice. Hermione took in a breath. "Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere," she recited the last few lines from the old classic.

Lois whimpered as she opened the door. Hermione quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. They would only have a few moments before the Death Eaters would find a way inside the room.

She pulled the child towards the nightstand. She pulled the drawer off its rails and turned the contents out. She grabbed for the familiar stick. She looked up to the ceiling for a split second as if saying a quick prayer. She looked at her daughter.

"Lois, I'm sending you over to Grandma Celia's," the Muggle-born witch said, pointing the stick at her child.

"You're coming," the little girl rushed into her mother's arms.

"Lois, no," Hermione pushed the little girl away. She had to make sure her daughter was safe, knowing full well that if she accompanied the child, somehow the Death Eaters would track them down easily.

"They're going to take you away," the little girl cried as if she knew something Hermione didn't.

"Lois, look at me," Hermione said holding the little grey-eyed girl by her shoulders. She took in a breath. "You have to wait for Daddy. Daddy will come soon enough. Lois you have to tell Grandma Celia not to call the police. They'll only think she's crazy.

"I love you, Lois," Hermione said waving her wand.

"Mommy," the grey-eyed youngster yelled as the two robed figures popped into the room as she popped out.

O-O-O

Mrs. Cecilia Rodriguez was an elderly woman in her sixties; old in age but not in spirit. It was a quarter to midnight and she was only now heading to bed. She rinsed her hot cocoa cup in the sink before exiting the kitchen.

She gasped in surprise as she saw the little girl sitting in one of the corners of the living room, her knees against her chest crying. She quickly went over to the girl.

"Lois, are you all right?" the old woman asked as she brought the child to a standing position. The child was wobbly. Celia's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw the blood. She lifted the child's shirt trying to check on the wound.

Lois rushed into the old woman's arms. "Not mine," Lois cried into her babysitter's shoulder. "It's the bad guy's."

"Bad guy? Lois, what are you talking about?" Celia looked in the direction of the young couple's house. She looked back at Lois. She continued softly. "Lois, how did you get in here?"

The youngster looked up at Celia, her eyes a cloudy grey. She hesitated. "Mommy used her magic stick.

"Like in a magic show," Lois said looking down as if she betrayed her mother by telling Celia the truth.

"Okay, Lois," the old woman quickly stood up.

"Mommy said not to call the police," the little girl again started to shed tears. "She said to wait for Daddy."

Celia nodded as she brought the child up into her arms before walking to the brick fireplace. Visitors always thought it was cool that the old woman had one. They drank hot cocoa or tea on "cold" Hawaiian nights. The younger family members sometimes used it to toast marshmallows for their smores when they came to sleep over.

But tonight, the pair would use it for what it was really intended. She felt for the familiar false brick. Lois watched, wide-eyed as she pulled out a stick just like the ones her parents and grandparents had. She placed it in the hand of the arm holding Lois. Lois also watched as she grabbed something that looked like ash.

The woman threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned green. The old woman nodded at the little girl as she grabbed for more of the powder. They walked into the fireplace. She dropped half of the powder at their feet as she clearly said the name of the International traveling point, The Puka Inn. Lois seemed exhausted as if she couldn't take anymore surprises. She leaned into Celia's shoulder.

The bar patrons didn't even notice the two for they were only there for not even ten seconds. The woman dropped the other half of the floo powder at their feet and clearly stated the home of her former classmates. Lois was in her arms; surely the wards would recognize her and allow them entrance.

10


	15. Chapter 15

The larger Death Eater tackled Hermione into the nightstand, sending the frames filled with Muggle and Wizarding photographs to the floor along with the lamp. Shattered picture frame glass and porcelain from the lamp littered the carpeted floor. Along with them were shards of splintered wood from her wand.

She didn't have time to catch her breath as Vincent Crabbe yanked her up by her hair. She trembled in his arms as he held her in front of him, forcing her to face the lead Death Eater. She looked up into hazel eyes.

"You like to make things difficult, don't you, Granger," Corey Reimers said bitingly as he roughly squeezed her chin with a gloved hand.

"Go to hell," she answered back, spitting in his face.

He nonchalantly wiped his face. "You filthy Mudblood," he said icily as he pointed his wand at her chest. She took a sharp breath. "I'd like to end things right now. But Celeste has other plans for you."

Hermione's knees buckled for a moment. Both Death Eaters laughed at her predicament. She surprised the both of them.

She rammed her head backward eliciting a yelp from Crabbe as he let her go to tend to his broken nose. Corey felt her forehead against the bridge of his own nose. He swore as he dropped his wand.

Blood spilled over his lip. He instinctively checked his nose, squeezing it to stay the flow of blood. The Muggle-born witch dropped to one knee, exhausted. Her eyes shot to the wand that Corey had dropped. She lunged for it at the same time the former Slytherin _accioed_ the Wizarding piece.

"_Crucio,"_ he said icily. She writhed in pain, her left shoulder pounding into the floor.

"Corey, stop! We have to leave now," Vincent Crabbe actually was a voice of reason. "Ministry Inspectors and Aurors will be here any moment."

"Shit," Corey roared as he threw down the wand he had been using. He pulled out another wand from the inside pocket of his robes as did the other Death Eater.

Corey nodded at Vincent. Crabbe pulled the former Gryffindor into his arms, readying her for side-along apparition. It would be a dicey voyage back to the Reimers' Compound. They would apparate into the seedier Hawaiian Wizarding bar, much less respectable than the Puka Inn and Bar. From there, Corey pulled his own robe off and placed it around the battered Muggle-born.

They would floo into the Leaky Cauldron pretending to be drunkards just escaping from a bar room brawl heading home in the early morning. No one questioned the barely conscious witch on the arm of the two wizards. Several of the seedier looking characters raised their pints at the new arrivals. From the foyer of the Cauldron, they apparated safely to their Death Eater Headquarters.

O-O-O

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked into the family room after their midmorning brunch. They sipped the remnants of their morning coffee. They were surprised to see the two figures walk quickly out of one of the manor's working floo networked fireplaces.

The two Malfoys rushed to the new arrivals. The platinum blonde narrowed his eyes at his contemporary as she handed the child over to her grandmother.

"Cecilia?" Lucius Malfoy said incredulously as he recognized the former half-blood Gryffindor.

"Lucius," she nodded. "Narcissa. We need to alert the Ministry."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her granddaughter's shirt. She looked back at Celia.

"Bad guys," Celia nodded. "More than likely Death Eaters. We should get her to Saint Mungo's to get her checked."

"No," Narcissa said plainly. "I would rather trust Madame Pomfrey and Ginny more; especially during these times."

"Cissy's right," Lucius said as the three adults stood. "Besides, if this has anything to do with the stolen Muggle weapons, Severus will play a large part in this."

The two old women nodded at the blonde wizard. The three females walked into the fireplace the new arrivals had flooed in as Mr. Malfoy apparated out of the manor.

* * *

A.N. Well halfway through. R/R, thanks.

5


	16. Chapter 16

9 Oct, Sat. 1105 (11:05 a.m.) BST

Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas and their team scanned over all the recent case files; poring over all the possible suspects, Death Eaters and regular Wizarding criminals. Draco sifted through the files on the eight victims, all dying of gunshot wounds, within the past six months. There were two just within the past two weeks alone, the last only five days ago.

They all looked up from their work as the older platinum blonde haired wizard rushed into the room a little winded. He approached his son.

"What's going on, Father?" Draco Malfoy stood up.

"Lois is here in London," Lucius Malfoy said as he needed to grab on to one of the back of the chairs to steady himself. He took a deep breath.

"Damn it, Hermione," Draco said aloud as he slammed his palm onto the tabletop. "She said they wouldn't be here until later on this evening."

"Draco, you don't understand," Lucius said looking into his son's face. "Cecilia Rodriguez brought Lois here through the floo network."

"Celia?" Draco asked, surprised.

"She's a former classmate of your mother and mine," the older Malfoy said.

"Small world," Draco said. "Where's Hermione?"

"They came alone. Lois had some blood on her shirt. She said it belonged to their attackers. Mother and Mrs. Rodriguez brought her to Hogwarts," Mr. Malfoy took in another breath. Draco knew the only reason why they would have brought her there was because his father thought it had something to do with the current case and the anti-potion Headmaster Severus Snape was refining for the Everbleeder potion used in the recent murders.

All heads turned to the door again as another unexpected visitor rushed into the room. The dark blonde haired Muggle-born stopped at the table. He drew in a deep breath.

"What's up, Colin?" Dean Thomas asked as he reached the side of the wand tracker.

"We've got a couple of hits from wands that were recently reported stolen in the Wand Tracking System," the former Gryffindor began. He gulped, "All torture curses."

"When? Where?" Dean asked.

The wand tracker looked at the younger of the two platinum blonde wizards. He said softly, "You find these guys, Draco. You make 'em pay. The wands are in Pearl City, Hawai'i."

Draco's legs almost gave out on him. His father had to grab a hold of his son's shoulders. The whole room went into a frenzy, readying themselves for the journey to the island state. Mr. Malfoy noticed Draco getting paler. He had to make his son look at him.

"We have to go, Draco," he shook him a little. Draco nodded as he followed everyone out of the office.

O-O-O

The stream of Ministry authorities passing through the Puka Inn seemed never ending. They apparated to the house in the Muggle neighborhood, led by the tall black lead inspector. Dean Thomas was the first to show up on the scene followed by the two Malfoys, wands wielded.

"Hermione," Draco yelled just as Dean was able to cast a silencing charm over the house so that they could do their investigation without disturbing the rest of the neighborhood. Dean was thankful that the blinds were still drawn as they saw the body of the former Hufflepuff Angus Malden; his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

The team of ten Crime Scene Inspectors scattered themselves around the living room and surrounding areas. Mr. Malfoy nodded at Dean as he followed his son into the kitchen. Draco nearly retched as he saw his old classmate on the floor of the kitchen lying in a pool of blood. He saw the stained cutting tool submerged into the thin man's neck.

Draco took in a deep breath as he saw the familiar mark on Theo's exposed inside of his left forearm. Draco looked at his father.

"Bedroom," Draco said softly. He staggered out of the room as he followed the bloody shoeprints heading in the direction of the main bedroom. His father followed closely behind him.

The young platinum blonde jiggled the door knob. It was locked. Draco gulped. He feared what lay behind the door. He knew how cruel Death Eaters could be.

His father aimed his wand at the door knob ready to cast _Alohamora_. But before he was able to do so, Draco kicked the door down. He held his breath as he expected anything. Mr. Malfoy entered first. He looked around.

Draco saw the overturned drawer and broken picture frames. He saw the shards of wood from the shattered wand. He picked up the three broken picture frames.

"Draco," Mr. Malfoy said as he knelt down at the foot of the bed. He saw the same bloody shoeprints leading from the kitchen. Along with that, he found two discarded wands, one of which had been stained with blood. Draco joined his father, a little dazed.

"Do you have any evidence bags? Draco?" Mr. Malfoy had to get his son's attention.

Draco reached into the pocket of his robe. He pulled out several plastic-like bags and handed them to his father. The older Malfoy opened up two of the bags and used his wand to levitate the two wands into their separate bags.

"We need to get these to the lab, quick. We might be able to pull some DNA off this one," Mr. Malfoy said as Draco sat on the bed, still out of it.

"Draco listen to me," his father began as he placed the evidence bags on the bed. He grabbed a hold of the young man's shoulders. "Look at me."

The younger Malfoy finally looked at him. He trembled for a moment.

"Hermione is alive; you have to believe that," his father said. "You and I both know that our M.O. used to be that if we wanted someone dead, we would have left him or her at the scene."

Draco whimpered. Mr. Malfoy shook him gently. Draco finally nodded. He stood up with the help of his father.

"I … I need to see Lois," Draco said, concerned about the little two-year old. Mr. Malfoy nodded as he walked him out of the bedroom.

"Dean, we need to get a DNA reading off of this," the older wizard said as he handed the two wands to the younger inspector. "Draco and I are going to check on Lois."

Dean nodded his head as he took the evidence bags. Dean patted his partner on the shoulder, nodding at him, silently reassuring him that everything would be all right.

7


	17. Chapter 17

9 Oct, Sat. 1130 (11:30 a.m.) BST

Hermione blinked several times trying to get her bearings straight as the three of them popped into a large room. There were witches and wizards busying themselves around crates. She took in a breath as she spotted Muggle weaponry.

"The stolen Muggle weapons case," she said in a slight whisper.

"Very good, Granger," Corey said. "I've always thought you were quite perceptive. Some would have called it being a know-it-all."

Crabbe laughed. She pulled away from the bigger Death Eater. Corey drew his wand in a defensive position, pointing it at Hermione's chest, daring her to do something. She took in a strained breath.

"Why don't you go help with weaponizing the ammunition with the Everbleeder potion," Corey said as his left arm grabbed onto Hermione's shirt front. Vincent glared at Hermione before leaving to join the others.

"For a long while," Corey began as he tightened his grip on her shirt, bringing her in closer. "Draco shared our same endgame, wiping you Mudbloods out of our World.

"He switched sides, right when we were at our apex of power. Now he's in bed with the enemy," he smirked, looking her up and down.

In a surprising move, Hermione tomahawk chopped his injured forearm. Corey grunted in pain. He let go of Hermione's shirt. She wobbled. Corey recovered quickly.

He rammed his knee into her midsection. She doubled over, falling to one knee. He backhanded her across the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Corey Reimers spat on her. "That was for the unfinished dance years ago," he said bitingly. She lay flat on her back unconscious. He was about to stomp on her.

"In due time, dear," a voice said as the Death Eater felt a feminine hand on his robe. He turned to see the blonde witch. Corey took in a breath. He cast the body binding spell, making sure she wouldn't be moving until he would be able to dispatch her. He followed the blonde hospital board member to where the other Death Eaters gravitated.

O-O-O

The tall black Medical Examiner walked into the second floor offices at the Ministry building, holding in his hand the clear plastic evidence bag his wife had sent over just a few minutes ago. He entered the first lab on the right. He set the bag down as he waved his wand, turning on all the machinery on the worktable.

He cut open the clear bag with a wave of his wand. He levitated the stained 3T t-shirt out of the clear bag. Originally a pale yellow t-shirt, the blood stain on the front caused a slight tie-dyed deep orange effect. He placed it over the large clear glass cylinder filled with a clear liquid. With several crisscrossing waves of his wand the small cloth was shredded into pieces, falling into the liquid. The former Slytherin capped the cylinder and watched the liquid start to stain red with the blood that was caked on the shirt.

He waved his wand again and a stool scooted across the floor stopping at the wizard's side. He took a seat waiting for the liquid to clear up again as it swirled at top speed, so that the DNA material could be extracted.

O-O-O

The older platinum blonde father chased after his son as they quickly ran up the ever-changing staircases. Mr. Malfoy was winded as he reached the eleventh floor landing. 'I'm getting too old for this shit,' he thought to himself.

"Hey," Dr. Ginny Thomas nodded at the new arrivals.

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"Come on," the orange haired mediwitch walked the two Malfoys toward the child's room.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up as he saw her son and husband enter the room. Her husband hugged her. Draco had to take in a breath as he saw the little two-year old laying still in the hospital bed. He slowly headed to her side.

"A few bruises and scrapes, Draco," the mediwitch said as Draco saw the cleaned up scrapes on the forehead and right forearm of the sleeping child.

"She's exhausted, Draco," his mother added; it _was_ half past midnight in Hawaii right now.

Draco took a seat, trying to get his wits about him. He looked around the room. His mother and father sat on the other side of the hospital bed as Ginny looked over the child's chart.

"What exactly happened?" Draco looked at his parents.

"Cecilia walked out of the downstairs fireplace with Lois in her arms. She was already out by then," his mother said.

"We decided that Hogwarts was a far safer place to take her than Saint Mungo's," his father added.

Draco whimpered. "Why them? Why all the way in Hawai'i?" he asked his father.

"I'm not sure, Draco," Mr. Malfoy answered truthfully.

Draco bolted upwards. He quickly exited the room.

"Where are you going, Son?" Mr. Malfoy called after his son.

"I need to see Professor Snape," he yelled back as he headed for the staircases.

He found himself in front of the large gargoyle, playing sentry to the headmaster's office. Draco said the password, known only to Hogwarts' professors, the Minister of Magic and Order of the Phoenix members.

The black robed professor nodded at his former classmate as the two saw the blonde wizard enter. Mrs. Cecilia Rodriguez squeezed Draco's upper arm, reassuring him. The younger wizard nodded at her, silently thanking her for bringing Lois to safety. The two wizards watched the older witch exit the office.

Draco took the seat vacated by the older witch. He took in a deep breath as he studied the former Head of Slytherin. He gulped.

"Did they contact you? Did you know they were targeting them?" Draco asked, accusingly.

His godfather looked at him. "I know you may think I've mastered the art of duplicity, Draco. But how could you ever think I would betray Hermione."

Draco flashed his arm. "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," Draco answered.

Professor Snape stood up, rather nobly, not fazed at Draco's line of questioning. He circled around to the front of his desk. He leaned against it.

"Do you really believe that, Draco?" Professor Snape asked canting his head.

Draco whimpered. He put his head in his hands. Professor Snape pulled a chair next to the former Head Boy.

He placed his arm around the young wizard, something that would have surprised Draco had he not been distressed. "Hey," the older wizard said as he shook him gently. "I know this is hard to take, Draco. But you have to get a hold of yourself, if not for your sake, for Hermione's sake."

"Why her?" Draco asked looking up at him.

"What better target is there?" the older wizard said plainly. "She's the smartest witch of your generation. She helped to crush Voldemort's Death Eater plans. She also happens to be a . . . a Muggle-born, Draco."

"Who do you think is in charge?" Draco asked in a pained voice.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't think any of the old timers would dare to surface again."

"They're smart. We found stolen wands at the house. We can't trace the users' whereabouts," Draco said taking a breath.

"Death Eaters can be brazen, Draco. But I think they may have slipped up," Professor Snape said. "Lois's t-shirt was stained with blood. Celia mentioned that it was from one of the attackers."

Draco looked at him. He stood up. The headmaster stood up with him. "We've already sent it in for testing."

Draco nodded at him before he took his leave. He needed to get back to the 51st floor command center.

O-O-O

Dean Thomas walked into the Wizarding Medical Examiner's office. The receptionist nodded for him to enter the lab closest to the entrance. The former Slytherin nodded at the former Gryffindor as he entered the lab. Dean placed the evidence bag on the work table as he watched the other wizard label several vials filled with clear liquid and place them into something that looked like a centrifuge.

He sealed the lid and waved his wand. The machinery whirred.

"What've we got here, Dean?" the doctor looked at the blood stained wand.

"A stolen wand used in a kidnapping," Inspector Dean Thomas said as he watched the Medical Examiner use his own wand to levitate the stick out of the package. He twirled the wand around to study the stain.

"Looks like there's a glove pattern on it," Dr. Blaise Zabini said as he filled another large clear cylinder with extracting liquid.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "It's a good way to cover their tracks, I guess. We weren't exactly sure whose blood it was. We were hoping you'd be able to pull some DNA information from it."

Blaise nodded his head as he placed the wand into the cylindrical container. He repeated the same long process he had had with the child's t-shirt.

"Who was kidnapped, Dean?" Blaise asked as he took his seat on the stool.

Dean took in a breath, "Hermione."

Blaise raised his eyebrows as he looked at the centrifuge for a moment. He looked back at Dean. "Death Eaters?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"My wife sent over a blood stained t-shirt. I'm trying to analyze the evidence as well," he said as he nodded at the spinning item. "It'll be another hour or so before we get any sort of results. But both of these will be done. I hope the information will help."

"Thanks Blaise," Dean extended his hand. The Medical Examiner nodded his head as he shook the other wizard's hand before the inspector left the lab.

10


	18. Chapter 18

9 Oct, Sat. 1200 (12 noon) BST

Dean wasn't surprised to see Draco already looking over all the photographs on the suspect wall again as he entered the command center on the 51st floor. Dean picked up a handful of profiles and started to sift through them again as well.

The last of the team arrived back at the Ministry by 11:30 a.m. The Wizarding Medical Examiner assigned to the scene of the crime handed a copy of his report on the two dead Death Eaters to the lead inspector left at the scene. Both Death Eaters were deemed killed by Muggle means; no magic attributed to their deaths.

The inspectors pieced together the likely events of the abduction. They recovered two other stolen wands from the scene, both next to the two dead Death Eaters. The _Priori Incantatum _spell showed _Cruciatus_ as one of the last curses used. No other traces of the other Death Eaters were found at the scene.

Lead Inspector Oliver Wood handed both the ME's report and the Crime Scene report to Dean as he walked into the room. He readied himself to scan the files for the known accomplices of the Death Eaters found back in Hawai'i.

O-O-O

9 Oct, Sat. 1230(12:30 pm) BST

Dr. Blaise Zabini waved his wand over both of the DNA profiled items. The holograms of possible suspects flashed in front of him; all of which were Death Eaters. In fact, the database was full of DNA samples from all Death Eaters who wanted to redeem themselves and to reenter Wizarding society without reprisal after the war ended. Blaise and his wife willingly gave samples. The Malfoys are also in the database.

He waited for the holograms that flashed to lessen in frequency. He knew it would only be a few more minutes until the DNA samples from both the child's t-shirt and the wand, both of which were found to be from the same source, would match up with one true DNA donator in the system. Of course there was always the off chance that the offender was of a new generation of Death Eaters.

The hologram that was left turned to face him. He looked a little surprised as the lone three dimensional figure turned in front of him. He waved his wand and a parchment upon which the Death Eater's likeness and personal profile was printed materialized. He needed to get this information up to Draco and his team. He wondered how Draco would take the news about the Department of Mysteries employee.

3

* * *

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! =.) J


	19. Chapter 19

Dean took in a deep breath, resting his eyes for a moment before looking at the case file in his hand again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to shake himself out of his daze. Like everyone in that room, the past week had been extremely stressful. The events of that morning brought everything to the hilt.

He canted his head as he looked at the photograph of one of the most recent victims killed only two weeks ago. He stood up and sifted through the case files again. Draco wondered what his partner was on to.

"Professor Snape's analysis of the potion used on the ammunition," Dean said showing Draco the report. "The idiot Death Eater, no offense."

"None taken. Trust me," Draco said as he stood up as well, looking at the report.

"He left the weapon behind in his haste to escape. Prior to that, Professor Snape could only do a partial analysis of the elements of the potion used on the ammunition because it entered the blood stream so quickly when the bullet pierced the victim," Dean continued.

"We can always count on the Professor," Draco said as he looked at the report more closely. He read aloud, "The effect of the modified projectile, the ammunition, on the human anatomy and physiology is devastating. Wounds stemming from them, from the most superficial wounds to the most serious ones are fatal within the half hour of incurrence.

"The type of Dark Magic governing this modification could be likened to that of the ancient Dagger of Irses. Victims of the weapon had little chance of survival. The poison enters the blood stream acting quickly as it travels throughout the body. If no treatment to stay the flow of blood is administered within the first twenty minutes, chances of survival are slim to none. Even then, the only recourse that exists is easing the victim's pain as he slowly expires. No known anti-potion exists to counter the effects of the dagger."

"The Dagger of Irses," Dean scratched his head. "Hey, wasn't there an incident about a year and a half ago involving it?"

Draco took in a breath, recalling what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. The staff could not account for the ancient weapon. A week or two later, it turned up in a different section of the Department. The Head of the department chalked it up to poltergeists playing around and "laughed off the incident as it was certainly a mystery."

"Where's the employee list for that department?" Dean asked as he waved his wand searching through the Ministry of Magic's directory. "How many known Death Eaters are employed in that section?"

"Six of the thirty," Draco said doing a quick count of his former brethren.

"Anyone look more suspicious than the rest?" Dean asked innocently, "How about Corey?"

"Reimers?" Draco questioned. "He was our muscle guy. I doubt he'd be able to choreograph this. He wasn't the sharpest tool."

"Look Draco. I know you're kinda upset that you lost Celeste to him. But," Dean began.

"To lose someone," Draco interrupted defensively, "means she meant something to the former."

"Okay," Dean said, holding his hands up apologetically.

"Besides," Draco said looking down at the photograph of his old friend. He pasted it to the suspect wall. "It could have been anyone who had access to that floor; room cleaners, maintenance guys, anyone."

He took a step back from the wall a little wobbly. He looked at the former Gryffindor. "I can't lose Hermione," Draco said softly.

"Hey," Dean said as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder, looking into his worried face, "We'll find her in time.

"Come on. We gotta do more sifting," Dean said as he turned back to the case file. The blonde wizard nodded.

They looked through more paperwork in silence until Draco spoke. "Look at this ingredient list for the reverse engineered Everbleeder potion that Professor Snape is working on," he said as he handed the potion master's report to Dean.

"Komodo dragon venom, hirudin, warfarin," Dean read the first three ingredients off the list. "For them to go wide scale, they'd need a big laboratory distributor."

"The only facility with capabilities of acquiring those items is St. Mungo's," Draco said.

"You think your mother would be able to help us with that info?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, Dean. She's part of the Board of Directors. But we'd need a quill pusher; someone with access to inventory books or even someone in the R and D Department."

Dean nodded as he opened up the blood stained messenger bag of his former housemate at Hogwarts. He looked through the contents again; Procurement Receipts, a St. Mungo's identification card, and several wrapped chocolate bars. He took a deep breath before answering. "We'll see if we can get into contact with their administrative staff."

"Doesn't Greg's wife work in that department?" Draco asked as he looked at the ingredients list again.

Dean was already at the floo network connected fireplace as he nodded. He threw some powder onto the embers. He connected to the office of Jessica Goyle, Head Potion Developer.

"Good day, Dean," the former Ravenclaw muggle-born greeted the Ministry inspector as she placed several test tubes into the wooden rack.

"Hi Jessica," Dean said into the fire, "Needed to ask you a couple of questions, off the record if you wish."

"Okay," Jessica said wiping her hands with a towel. "What's up?"

"We're working several murder investigations that we think have a connection with another case," Dean began.

"The stolen Muggle weapons case," Jessica guessed. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Greg mentioned how crazy it's been at the Prosecutor's Office regarding that."

"Hey, Jessica," Draco joined Dean's side.

"Draco, you look a little haggard," Jessica noted.

There was silence for a moment. Draco took a breath. "Jessica, could you tell us if you know of any large shipments of any strange composition?"

"I work at a Potions lab, Draco," Jessica said noting the former Slytherin's demeanor.

"Komodo dragon venom, hirudin, warfarin to name a few," Dean spoke up.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. She left the fireplace area for a moment to pull some records. She returned to the fireplace. She flipped through nine months work of requisition slips. She fingered through the last six months and studied several sheets carefully.

"There were small requisitions but a whole bunch of them, along with other chemicals that have blood-thinning properties," she said as she looked up.

"Do we know who signed off on them?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"There's just a Board of Director's Stamp on the requisitioning officer's line," Jessica said. "That probably doesn't help, huh."

Both Draco and Dean exhaled breaths. "It might come in handy, Jessica," Draco said, a little deflated.

"Thanks again, Jess," Dean said.

"Something major has happened, right?" Jessica asked, curious.

"Hermione's been abducted," Draco shared.

Jessica took in a breath. "I'll try to dig up more information."

"No," Draco said. "I don't want you to get into trouble, Jess."

"I'm really sorry, Draco," Jessica said. "My prayers are with you."

"Thanks," Draco said as he nodded at her. The floo call ended.

Draco shut his eyes for a moment trying to make sense of the day's events. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to lead him back to the case files.

"Hey," the tall ME entered the command center. The two inspectors along with the remaining team looked at the new arrival. He tossed the report onto the wooden table. It slid to a halt in front of the two inspectors. "You're gonna want to start the warrant process after you see this."

8


	20. Chapter 20

9 Oct, Sat. 1245 (12:45 p.m.) BST

Draco looked over the report that his old friend had passed. He read quickly clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked up at Blaise before making a beeline for the door, dropping the report on the floor. He needed to get to the Apparition Room.

Dean grabbed the report and flipped to the most important piece of information. He also looked at Blaise who nodded his head to confirm the information was true.

"Wood," Dean said as he threw the report at him before rushing out of the door to catch up to Draco. He called over his shoulder, "We need a warrant for the Reimer's Compound."

The room again went into a frenzy. Lead Inspector Oliver Wood and Dr. Blaise Zabini exited the room right after the tall black inspector left. The lead inspector needed to get down to the Prosecutor's office to file for the warrant. He had to wait for the next lift because Dean neglected to hold it for him in his rush to get to the bottom floor. Dean needed to get to the Apparition Room on the ground floor to stop Draco from doing anything stupid.

The ME nodded at the inspector as the lift doors opened. "Go," he told his former schoolmate. And for an instant, Blaise silently wished he chose auror training instead of medicine. He shrugged as he waited for the next lift to take him back down to the second floor offices.

O-O-O

Dean flew out of the lift at a sprint as he saw the platinum blonde run into the only place one could apparate in and out of the Ministry office building. Draco, wand raised, turned quickly as he saw Dean enter. The next thing he knew he was on the floor looking up at the ceiling, his wand lay three meters from him. Dean, too, was splayed out.

The tall black inspector had caught the blonde wizard in a high tackle, a very good one in American football; although it would have garnered a trip off the pitch in the World's game. Draco coughed trying to catch his breath. The two both stood up quickly. Draco _accioed_ his wand and held it defensively.

"What the frick!" Draco yelled at his partner.

Dean held his hands up. He took in a breath before he said, in a seemingly calm voice, "We can't do anything rash, Draco."

"I'm gonna fucken kill him!" he said angrily.

Dean closed in on him. "I know you're pissed off right now, Draco. But we have to do this the right way. Wood just went to the Prosecutor's Office to get a warrant."

"That will take a good half hour, Dean," Draco almost whined.

"I know, Draco," Dean said as he quickly pulled his partner's wand from him.

"She'll be dead by then," Draco said, almost defeated. He knew how ruthless his former brethren could be. His knees buckled under him. Dean had to lunge forward to catch him.

"We won't be able to prosecute, no matter what happens, if we don't wait for that warrant," Dean said looking at him. Draco grimaced, wanting to protest. Dean continued softly. "What would Hermione do?"

Draco whimpered. He knew the Reimers had deep pockets. He took in a deep breath as he looked back into his friend's eyes. "Half hour," Draco said as he took a step back.

Dean gave him back his wand. He straightened his robe as did Draco.

"You could have just used the disarming spell, you know that," Draco said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry," Dean said almost laughing. "My Muggle side got the better of me."

Draco gulped. "I have to go to Hogwarts."

Dean shook his head. Draco looked at him. Dean said, taking in a breath. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

Draco laughed. "We've been partners for the past three years. You trust me don't you?"

Dean studied him for a moment. "I'd trust Ronda's life in your hands, Draco."

"I need to see Lois," Draco said as he held out his wand. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. I swear to Merlin, Dean, if that warrant's not done within the half. . ."

"Go," Dean said. "I'll make sure it's ready to go."

With that Draco nodded. He concentrated on the campus, right outside of the castle. He apparated.

5

* * *

A.N. Gracias por todas las reseñas.


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews so far.

* * *

Draco landed in the foyer right outside of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was the only place within the inner campus into which only a trusted few, as with the Headmaster's password, were given the privilege, to apparate. He walked quickly to the main staircase and started to sprint upwards to the Hospital Wing.

He entered the little child's room, a little winded. His parents were nowhere in sight. Only Ginny remained, making sure the child was comfortable as she checked her vitals again.

"Hey," she said, giving him a weak smile.

Draco walked over to where she stood as he looked at his sleeping daughter. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine, Draco, a little tired. Your parents had to leave. Things were getting a bit overwhelming. I told them to go get some lunch or something to get their minds off of things," Ginny said as she patted the little child's head. "They said they'll be back in a half hour; that was fifteen minutes ago."

Draco nodded. Ginny looked into his face. She hugged him. Draco froze for a moment; then leaned into the hug. "Everything is going to be fine, Draco."

Draco nodded into her cheek. Ginny stepped back. "Hermione's come this far. Death Eaters won't get the best of her."

Draco smiled at her. She squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

Draco removed his robe and hung it on the back of the chair on the right side of Lois's bed where he took a seat. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. The Hospital Wing was usually full of sick students ill from the autumn weather, injured Quidditch players, or first years suffering from Potions mishaps. It was fairly quiet, even as Lois's room was a private one. He stooped over, clasping his hands together as if in silent prayer. He shut his eyes for quite a while.

He looked up as he saw her toss and turn, still with her eyes shut. He placed his left hand on her head, stroking her hair. Lois's eyes fluttered.

She saw the snake and reared backward, screaming. Draco quickly cast a silencing spell on the room as he watched her cower at the head of the bed.

"Lois," he said as he sat quickly on the bed to get closer to her. "It's me, Daddy."

Lois whimpered. She looked at the Dark Mark again. "Are you a bad guy, too?" she asked softly, her cloudy grey eyes grew like saucers.

Draco took a breath. He looked at her, "Lois, not everybody who has this is a bad guy anymore."

"Like Grandpa?" Lois said as she came a little forward.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I made a lot of mistakes in the past, kiddo. A lot of us believed what made people different made them not belong in the Wizarding World. We did a lot of bad things, Lois."

Lois looked at her father. "I know. Grandpa told me when you and Mommy got married again. It's okay, Daddy."

Draco laughed. She rushed into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder for a moment as she hugged her father.

"I bit his arm, Daddy," Lois said, pulling back to look up at him. "Corey."

"How do you know his name?" Draco asked, his eyes just as wide as hers were a minute ago.

"Mom called him that," Lois said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lois," the young father said as he wiped her tear away. "Mum's going to be okay."

"There's blood, Daddy," Lois said frightened. "Mom's on the floor."

Draco looked down at the floor, wondering what she was talking about for a moment. He looked back up at Lois who was trembling now. Draco pulled her in for a hug, trying to comfort her.

"He shot the gun again," she said continuing sleepily as she laid her head on his shoulder. "The snake swallowed the bullet and spat it back out.

"Corey, he fell down," Lois said looking at her father as her eyes fluttered shut. Draco pulled her into his arms again. He heard her softly breathe, falling back asleep.

He turned to see his parents enter the room, looking at him questioningly. Mrs. Malfoy took the child and repositioned her on the hospital bed as Draco stood up, a little shakily. Draco waved his wand, releasing the silencing spell over the room.

"What happened, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Lois woke up," was all Draco could say. "I have to get back to the Ministry."

Draco pulled on his robe as he left the room. He reached the staircase when he heard his father call after him.

"What news, Draco?" the older Malfoy looked his son in his eyes.

"We're trying to acquire a warrant. Blaise was able to get a DNA match," the younger Malfoy said. "Corey Reimers."

"I'm going to rip him apart," Mr. Malfoy growled.

"Take a number," Draco said as he took in a deep breath.

Mr. Malfoy took a step towards the staircase, about to head down to the foyer. Draco grabbed onto his robe sleeve. Mr. Malfoy looked up at his son questioningly.

"Dad," Draco said informally. He couldn't bare the potential of losing two people that he cared about. "I need you to stay here and keep watch over Mum and Lois."

Lucius studied the look on his son's face. He took in a breath. He nodded as he allowed his son a pathway. Draco nodded back as he ran down the stairs.

"Clock that arrogant son of a bitch a couple of times for me, Draco," Mr. Malfoy shouted after his son. Draco nodded, not looking back as he flew down the eleven flights.

He pulled his wand as he hit the ground floor. For a split second, he hesitated as he looked at his forearm. He clutched at his wand, his hand trembling for a moment before he apparated.

6


	22. Chapter 22

9 Oct, Sat. 1310 (1:10 p.m.) BST

Hermione felt like her head was about to explode. Her eyes fluttered as she saw the floor a good two meters below as she hung upside down. She quickly looked around. The room was full of dark robed figures working on Muggle bullet fabricators. She caught sight of the blonde fashion model smirking at her, casually holding her wand as she held the _Levicorpus_ spell. Hermione was in no way ready for what happened next.

Celeste waved her wand arm violently towards the wall three meters behind them. Hermione's body accelerated into the wall face first, slamming into it with great force. She could only brace herself as she fell on her back onto the oak floor. The other Death Eaters turned to watch the spectacle as she landed. They all laughed. She writhed silently in pain, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of showing how much that hurt.

Celeste crinkled her nose as she walked towards the fallen witch. She took hold of the Muggle witch's hair and pulled her to a standing position and threw her into the wall again. She fisted the former Head Girl's shirt.

Celeste leaned in, whispering into Hermione's ear. "I hate you," she hissed. The brunette witch took in a deep breath.

The blonde pulled something from her robe. Hermione took in a sharp breath as the former Slytherin placed the muzzle of the handgun in the center of her forehead.

"Do you know what this is, Mudblood?" the taller witch asked. She got no answer. The blonde witch pushed it harder against the brown haired witch's head.

"A nine millimeter handgun," Hermione identified the Muggle weapon correctly.

"Very good, Granger; true to your know-it-all ways I see," the fashion model pulled the weapon away from her forehead. "There's only one good thing with which I can credit you filthy Muggles. Your weapon technology is incredible.

"You create weaponry like this," she said turning the weapon in her hand. She let go of the witch's shirtfront. Hermione leaned against the wall. Celeste looked into Hermione's eyes, "To kill each other from a distance.

"We're just tapping into that expertise," she said canting an eyebrow. "Magic can do wonders on weapon modification.

"What do you know about the Dagger of Irses?" Celeste asked Hermione.

"The victims of stab wounds from the blade, no matter how superficial, bleed to death within the first half hour," Hermione said weakly.

"Very good, Granger," the blonde said condescendingly. "We're employing Everbleeder technology on our ammunition."

"The Ministry will stop you," Hermione said taking in a deep breath as she scanned the scene behind her attacker. The Death Eaters were modifying the ammunition as they spoke.

"Do you suppose your Draco will swoop in and save the day, Mudblood?" she said canting an eyebrow upward. She laughed derisively, "We'll finish what Voldemort unsuccessfully tried to do: wipe you and your kind out of our Wizarding World; especially your offspring."

"Leave her out of this," Hermione said softly.

Celeste sneered. "You're a filthy Mudblood. Draco knows better. We Pure-bloods stick together. He'll come to his senses soon enough; once you and the half breed are out of the way."

The former Slytherin smirked at the former Head Girl. Hermione took in a pained breath before acting. It was Celeste's turn to be surprised.

Hermione hit the blonde fashion model with a right hook; the Muggle weapon flew out of her hand. The two witches fell to the floor. Hermione weak from the day's torture was late in her recovery.

Her fashion model status did not overshadow the fact that she trained as a Death Eater. Celeste stood up quickly, a cut under her left eye bled profusely. She gripped her wand and aimed it at the unarmed Muggle-born. Hermione braced herself.

O-O-O

Draco took in a breath as he popped into the room. He wasn't at all surprised to see that it was full of law enforcement personnel ready to act. The tall black lead inspector nodded at his partner.

The two were surrounded by twenty five other trained aurors, clad in protective gear likened to that of those used by muggle S.W.A.T. Over the course of the past half hour, the team had gone over the plan of attack once they entered the compound.

Draco tapped his watch as he looked at Dean. Dean nodded his head. Everybody turned as their colleague entered the room carrying five pieces of parchment, all identical copies of each other. Head Prosecutor, Gregory Goyle made sure to expedite the warrant process, even if it was a non-workday Saturday. Oliver Wood handed one to Dean and doled out the others. The warrant would facilitate their entry into the compound.

They all turned as they saw the white full bodied beaver _Patronus_ enter the room. Draco recognized the messenger's voice as the former Gryffindor wand tracker.

"_Cruciatus_ curse registered at 1:10 p.m. from the wand of Celeste Profesi. Location - Reimers Compound," the beaver finished his message and dissipated.

"That was five minutes ago," Wood said as he looked at his timepiece.

"Fucking bitch!" Draco said as he grabbed the warrant from Dean's hand and apparated. The others followed suit.

O-O-O

The Ministry aurors and inspectors apparated in with their wands wielded bypassing the wards with the warrant. The Death Eaters went on defensive. Draco locked eyes with his former fiancée. Her concentration on the torture curse broke. Hermione coughed, trying to catch her breath.

Draco made a move forward but was stopped in his tracks as Corey Reimers used _Expelliarmus_ to disarm his former friend. Draco accioed his wand and started to duel with the former Quidditch goal keeper.

Duels had erupted all over the place; offensive and defensive spells careened off of workbenches. Hermione got to her feet; a shot of adrenaline ran through her system. She flung herself at the blonde witch. She was able to knock the slender stick from the witch's hand. The two grappled.

Draco dueled fervently with the Slytherin. They both used the shielding spells to thwart the other's offensive. Draco looked like he was about to get the upper hand when he noticed Celeste knock Hermione down to one knee.

Corey was able to hit Draco squarely with the torture curse. Draco slammed himself uncontrollably into the wooden floor as _Cruciatus_ coursed through his body. Corey stood over the fallen wizard. He spat on him, before he too caught sight of the two witches fighting. He left his former housemate.

Corey stalked toward the pair. He pointed his wand at the Muggle-born's back, ready to use the killing curse on her. He uttered it as he moved towards them. He was shocked at the turn of events. It was as if he were watching it in slow motion. The Muggle-born witch turned the blonde Pure-blood around.

Hermione's brown eyes grew large as she looked at the blue eyed witch. Her breath caught in her chest as the former Slytherin had one last look of shock cross her face. Hermione almost felt sorry for her attacker. The fashion model slumped into the former Gryffindor's arms. Hermione's knees buckled as they both went to the floor.

The hazel eyed Death Eater was enraged. He came at Hermione raising his wand. He hit her with another _Cruciatus_, making her writhe. As Corey closed the distance between himself and the witches, he took in a strained breath, seeing his lover on the floor.

He knelt by her side, touching her face gently. He wasn't paying attention. He was lifted off of the floor as the brunette Muggle-born tackled him into the ground. For a moment, Corey couldn't catch his breath. But he recovered quickly. He pulled her up by her hair.

Hermione fought back. They grappled. In the scuffle, the wizard's wand broke. His face turned crimson. He spotted the Muggle weapon that was knocked out of his lover's hand. He quickly picked up the modified nine millimeter.

Hermione saw him as he aimed the weapon at her. With whatever strength she had left, she was able to lift his arms up above their heads as he fired off a round. The others in the room ducked on reflex. Draco stood up, shaking himself out of his daze.

He saw the two fighting. He watched in horror as the Death Eater overpowered the defenseless witch. Corey pressed the muzzle into her left shoulder. He was able to shoot off a round. The bullet pierced flesh and bone and traveled out of the Muggle-born's body and into the floorboards. Her knees gave way as she slumped to the floor.

She looked up at her former schoolmate. The Death Eater aimed at her again with a sneer on his face. He pulled the trigger.

9


	23. Chapter 23

Draco acted quickly. He aimed his wand at the two. He cast the _Protego_ spell and the _Patronus _charm concurrently. Hermione shut her eyes waiting for the end.

Corey's facial expression was of surprise as he looked down at his chest. The second bullet had ricochet off of the hooded serpent. The blood spurted right from the middle of his chest. He staggered before slumping to the floor.

Draco skidded on his knees as he reached Hermione. She whimpered as she looked up, thinking he was some sort of illusion. She felt him place his palm on her chest wound. She took in a pained breath.

"The Muggle weapons, Draco," she said softly.

He smiled at her. He kissed her forehead.

"I know. You're going to be all right, Hermione," Draco said as he watched as the blood oozed through his fingers.

"For a Slytherin, you're an awful liar, Draco," she said, gulping.

Draco whimpered as he applied more pressure. Hermione groaned in pain.

"Draco, listen," she said breathing quickly. She searched his face. She clutched onto his shirt, fisting it loosely. "You have to promise to take care of Lois, please."

"I can't do this alone, Hermione," Draco said, his eyes growing in size. "We're going to be together for the rest of my life, remember."

"No," she cried, knowing with her wound, she could not possibly survive. "Everbleeders, Draco."

"I am not losing you," Draco said, steely eyed.

"I have to tell you something, Draco," she said searching his face. She took in a deep breath. "I never stopped loving you; even after we walked away from the Leaky Cauldron years ago. I didn't . . . I didn't want to say anything because I thought you could never feel the same way about me."

"I love you," Draco said as he pulled her into his arms. He turned to look around the room for a moment. His team had started to round up the remaining Death Eaters. He spotted his partner. He yelled, "Dean!"

Dean headed towards the Malfoys. He took in a breath as he saw the blood dripping from Hermione's upper body.

"I have to find the gun," Dean said as he went over to the former goal keeper's body. He called over his shoulder, "Keep her talking, Draco."

Draco looked at his wife. He shook her. She whimpered. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. "I don't think Salazar Slytherin wants us to be together, Draco."

"Fuck him," Draco said. Hermione laughed. It was his turn to whimper. "Everything is going to be all right, Hermione."

Her breathing was shallow. She looked into his face. She gulped. She brushed his face with a finger, "At least I got to see you … one last time."

"No, Hermione," Draco said tapping her face. Her eyes fluttered. He cried. "Please try to stay awake."

She looked up into his face, her eyelids heavy. She nodded trying to do as she was asked.

Dean ran towards the two carrying the nine millimeter by the muzzle. He knelt down. He looked at his former housemate.

"You need to get this to Professor Snape so he can generate the anti-potion specific to this weapon, Draco," the former Gryffindor said as he shoved the gun into the inspector's robe pocket. Draco stood up carrying his wife. He nodded at his partner.

"We'll clean this mess up," Dean nodded. "Go."

Draco waved his wand swiftly. The two side-along apparated.

5

* * *

A.N. Sorry so short =)


	24. Chapter 24

9 Oct, Sat. 1330 (1:30 p.m.) BST

As soon as Draco's feet touched the stone floor of the foyer of the castle he bee-lined it to the main staircase. He sprinted up the changing staircases. It was as if they knew the gravity of the situation themselves as they connected upwards to the eleventh floor Hospital Wing. In the back of his mind, he wished he had a broom to facilitate the journey upward.

He looked down at his wife, as he reached his final destination. He stumbled, falling to his knees. He heard her groan. That was a good sign; she was still conscious.

"Somebody, help me!" he yelled.

Dr. Ginny Thomas was the first to enter the waiting room area. She was followed by the veteran mediwitch and other medical staff. A tall dark haired mediwizard wheeled a gurney over to where Draco had fallen. Draco looked up as the former Gryffindor took the wounded witch from his arms, gently placing her onto the gurney.

Draco's father and his close friend rushed out of Lois's room. The familiar black clad Headmaster and the platinum blonde wizard watched the medical team work quickly. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione, a small hologram over the Muggle-born witch showed any internal injuries, of which she had many.

Lucius helped Draco to his feet. The younger wizard trembled for a moment. He shook himself to clear the cobwebs. He pulled out the Muggle weapon. Headmaster Snape already knew what to do.

"Everbleeders," he said as he took the weapon from the younger wizard's hand. He didn't even wait for a reply. He headed towards the makeshift laboratory near Madame Pomfrey's office that he outfitted after he was tasked by the Ministry to help with the anti-potion, six weeks ago.

He called over his shoulder, "I need at least ten minutes, Poppy."

"We'll do everything we can, Severus," the old witch said as she quickly checked out the gunshot wound, lifting the injured witch's shoulder. She calmly, but quickly gave out instructions to the team as they wheeled Hermione towards an operating room.

Draco pulled out of his father's grip and tried to follow the medical team. The short mediwitch halted his progress. She grabbed a hold of his wrist. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Come on," she said as she pulled her toward his father.

Draco's knees buckled. Mr. Malfoy had to rush over to grab him to prevent him from falling to the floor. The young mediwitch nodded for them to bring him to the bench.

"Broken ribs," she began as she waved her wand over Draco. "No internal bleeding; that's a good thing.

"You had to walk into a _Cruciatus _curse, Draco?" his old housemate asked.

"Corey's always been an ass, you know that," Draco answered, flinching as she cast several spells to help his ribs heal.

"Your sides will be tender for a long while. You're in way better shape than Hermione is in right now," the dark haired witch said as she stood up. Her features softened as she grew older, her pug nose gave her character. She looked at her former Slytherin housemate whose eyes started to brim with moisture. He took in a deep breath.

"Hey," Dr. Pansy Zabini said as she squeezed his hand. "You did your job getting her here safely. Let us do ours. I'm going to go help your wife now."

She looked into his eyes to reassure him. She looked at the older platinum blonde wizard and nodded at him. He nodded back as he pulled his son up to a standing position as they watched the witch hurry to the operating room.

O-O-O

Mr. Malfoy led Draco to the hospital wing's bathroom. He turned on the faucet and wasn't even surprise to see the floating apparition.

"Hey, Myrtle," the older wizard said. "How about some soap."

"Will he be all right, Lucius?" the ghost asked sincerely as she placed a bar of soap on the sink in front of the distraught younger wizard.

"I'm sure he will be," he said as the ghost nodded at him. She gave the two wizards their privacy as she entered the nearest toilet; traveling through plumbing was the way to go for the specter.

Draco didn't even notice the ghost leave. He looked dazed. He cupped his hands, allowing the water to flow into them. He took a drink, tasting a metallic taste.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Son," Lucius Malfoy handed the soap to Draco.

Draco silently took the soap from him and began to do as he was told. He let out a whimper as he saw the suds turn a garish pink, as they mixed with the red from his blood stained palms. Mr. Malfoy took in a deep breath as well.

"Draco," he said softly as he handed him a handful of paper towels to dry off. "Come on, get a hold of yourself."

Draco gulped. He rinsed his now-pristine hands. He accepted the paper towels. "I almost forgot that Corey used to be our best torturer. He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get through this."

"Draco," Lucius took hold of his son's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll pay for his crime."

"He's dead, Father," Draco said dryly. "They both are."

Lucius looked at his son. "I'm sure the Ministry will clear you of any charges."

Draco just laughed, knowing he had little to do with their deaths. All he did was protect his wife, as any husband should have. He looked down at the inside of his left forearm; the skull seemed to smirk back at him.

He felt the bile rise. He retched, spitting up the bile into the sink. He had to take several breaths to calm himself down. He rinsed his mouth.

"We did this," he said softly to his father as he showed him his forearm.

Mr. Malfoy shook his head. "Draco, look at me," Lucius placed Draco's face into his palms, making his son look into his face. "Time changes people. I know this, because it has for me and you.

"We're no longer _these_ people," he said as he showed his own forearm to his son, denouncing their Death Eater past.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" the younger Malfoy asked as tears silently fell into the sink basin.

"We cannot forget what we used to be, Draco," Mr. Malfoy began. "It's the only way we can learn from it, and try to make ourselves better people. We do it for ourselves and for the people in our lives.

"Hermione is a smart witch, the smartest of your generation. She knows what you were once like, Draco. She remarried you anyway. Obviously she saw some redeeming qualities," Lucius said. Draco laughed, welcoming the comic relief. "You love her and she loves you; that's all that counts, Draco."

"I can't lose her, Dad," Draco said, as Lucius brought him into an embrace. "Not now."

"Hey," Mr. Malfoy said as he pushed his son gently away so that he could look into his eyes. "Hermione can survive anything, Draco. She was the lone survivor of the Golden Trio. She stood up to Voldemort. She even took your shit for those first three months of marriage."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. Lucius finally joined in. Lucius looked at the haggard young man. He waved his wand, casting _scourgify_. His blood spattered garments refreshed themselves; they appeared as clean as they were two days ago when he first put them on. "Come, on. I know a certain Half-blood who may need your comforting while we wait for a status on Hermione."

Draco nodded his head. He allowed his father to lead him out of the eleventh floor bathroom and towards the little brown haired grey eyed child's room.

8

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

A.N. Here's the next chapter. R/R =)

* * *

9 Oct, Sat. 1900 (7 p.m.) BST

Mr. Malfoy sat with his wife on one side of the hospital bed. Draco sat on the other as he held his daughter's hand. Dean tipped in his chair, leaning against the wall nearest the door. Headmaster Snape shut his eyes as he leaned against the wall behind the older Malfoys. They all watched Lois sleep as they waited for news from the operating room. Mrs. Rodriguez had left a couple of hours earlier.

It had been nearly six hours since Draco had run up the eleven flights of stairs with Hermione in his arms. Draco shut his eyes for a moment, replaying the events that had occurred that day.

Dean and the rest of their team concluded work at the crime scene an hour ago. They had rounded up all the rogue Death Eaters and read them their Wizarding criminal rights. The stolen Muggle weapons were catalogued and stored for later destruction. Dean was going to make sure that he would be present for that.

They all turned as the young mediwitch entered the room. Dean nodded at his wife as he straightened his chair. Following Ginny was the older, much more haggard looking mediwitch. Madame Pomfrey took a seat next to Draco.

Draco looked at her wide-eyed, waiting for a status report on his wife. Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath before addressing the group.

"You and Hermione seem to really love this place, Draco," Madame Pomfrey began in jest remembering all those times the two were in the infirmary during their Hogwarts' years.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, considering the situation. The rest of the group nervously shared in the laughter.

Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny a nod. The veteran mediwitch took in another deep breath before starting. "Hermione's in recovery right now. It will be another half hour to an hour before she can have any visitors.

"She was already in bad shape when you brought her here," she said as she gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze. "She had multiple broken ribs, three on her left side, and five on her right. Abrasions and bruises on her face, neck and forearms. There was a projectile entrance wound located in her left pectoralis major near her deltoid muscle right below her clavicle. The projectile headed in a downward trajectory, causing an exit wound through the lower part of her scapula.

"The Muggle bullet shattered part of the scapula on its route out of her body. Her broken ribs on her left side in conjunction with the gun shot wound caused her left lung to collapse," Madame Pomfrey nodded at Ginny who returned her nod.

"We drained the fluids from her lungs," Ginny continued. "Hermione had already lost a lot of blood before we got into the Operating Room. Professor Snape was able to synthesize the anti-potion in time. We administered it to help stop the bleeding. We cast healing spells for her broken bones."

"Hermione suffered six torture curses that more than likely caused her broken ribs," Madame Pomfrey continued, "Right now she's in critical condition.

"When you walk into her room," the old witch paused. "She'll be connected to some life support systems: breathing apparatus, heart rate and blood pressure monitors. The next forty eight hours will be critical."

She looked at Draco again. She canted her eyebrow for a moment. She didn't really know how to begin. "Pansy is requisitioning a sonogram machine through Muggle channels. It won't arrive for several days."

Madame Pomfrey paused. Mrs. Malfoy took in a breath as she needed to take hold of her husband's hand for reassurance. Draco had no idea as to what the mediwitch was referring.

"We won't know," Madame Pomfrey continued, "how much the trauma will have affected the fetus until we can do an ultrasound."

At that, Draco had to pull the garbage pail that sat next to the foot of the bed to him. What little food he had had over the past twenty four hours seemed to have ended up in the trash can.

Madame Pomfrey rubbed the former Hogwarts student's back. Mrs. Malfoy rushed to her son's side. Ginny had conjured up a glass of water and a towel which she passed to Mrs. Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy knelt on one knee. She nodded at the old mediwitch. She took her turn at comforting her son. Draco finally lifted his head from the trash can.

Narcissa Malfoy handed her son the towel. He wiped his face with it and then drank from the glass. He gulped.

"Are you all right, Draco?" his mother asked softly. All Draco could do was nod.

Mrs. Malfoy waved her wand over the trash can, uttering _Scourgify_ at the same time that Mr. Malfoy waved his wand to clear the air in the room. The trash can magically emptied and the foul stench from the vomit also disappeared.

"You knew?" Draco looked at his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy took in a breath. "She wanted to tell you," she began. "She wanted it to be a surprise. She only found out a couple of weeks ago herself."

6


	26. Chapter 26

A.N. R/R! Thanks!

* * *

Draco had to get some fresh air. He stumbled out of Lois's room. Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her husband's forearm before he could go after his son. He looked at his wife before nodding at her. He watched her exit the room instead.

The Malfoy matriarch took in a deep breath as she finally caught up to her son. She found him on the landing that overlooked the waters below the castle. She stepped out of the Great Hall and headed towards her son.

The night sky was amazingly clear, not a cloud in sight. The stars glimmered against the night's canopy. The full moon illuminated Draco's already pale face as he looked up to the stars.

Mrs. Malfoy stood quietly next to her son as he leaned against the wall that prevented young wizards and witches from falling to their impaled deaths. She, too, leaned against it.

"A galleon for your thoughts, Son," she said breaking the silence.

Draco gave a laugh. He turned to his mother. "I'm not sure they're worth that much," he said as he wiped his face.

Mrs. Malfoy finally noticed his moist cheeks. She rubbed his back reassuringly for a moment, like she used to do when he was little.

"I had a dream about this, Mum, right after I found out the Ministry still had us as husband and wife," he said looking at her. He nodded at the landing, "It happened right here, in fact.

"It was a night like this one. The war was still waging. Hermione and Celeste were grappling right here," he said as he took in a gulp. "Celeste stabbed her in the shoulder with the Dagger of Irses."

"The Dagger," his mother nodded as she knew what sort of dark magic was behind it.

"I couldn't stop the bleeding, just like how it happened tonight," Draco said wide-eyed. He laughed, "In the dream, she wanted me to leave her; 'Hogwarts wasn't a place for Death Eaters.'"

He leaned into his mother. She brought him in for a hug. "Everything will be all right, Draco," she said softly. He laughed nervously.

"I was just wishing on every single star out there, Mum," he said as he finally stepped back from the embrace. "Hermione was right.

"Crime knows no boundaries; Wizarding or Muggle," he leaned against the wall again. "It wouldn't have mattered if she and Lois were here in the U.K. or back in Hawaii."

"Death Eaters would use whatever means possible to make their point known, Draco. We know this first hand," his mother said to him as she looked out into the darkness.

Draco couldn't stop a sob from escaping. Mrs. Malfoy put her arm around his shoulder. Draco turned to look his mother in the face.

"This is my fault, Mum," he said.

"Draco," she said shaking her head. "We do everything we can to protect the people we love. But sometimes things happen over which we have no control."

"If I had just married Celeste in the first place," Draco began almost hysterically. "Hermione and Lois would be safe. They wouldn't be here in Madame Pomfrey's Hospital Wing."

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said taking in a breath, surprised at what her son was saying.

"No," Draco said gulping. "Mum, what if Hermione and I were never fated to be with each other?

"I could have prevented this from happening," Draco rationalized.

Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her son's arms turning him to face her. "We both know this plan of theirs was at least a year in the making, Draco.

"You said it yourself that Theo was probably the first victim when he suffered that wound to his right foot last June. He was lucky to arrive at St. Mungo's in time; only losing his lower leg.

"It was an accidental Muggle gun shot wound, Draco," she looked at him. "He didn't have to tell me anything. I played the consoling friend of the family.

"The visions I saw were frightening, Son," she said taking in a breath. "Muggles and Muggle-borns were their targets."

The younger Malfoy studied her face for a moment. "You saw Hermione getting shot?"

"I saw many people being gunned down, Draco," she shrugged. "I … I saw someone who looked like Hermione bleed to death."

Draco took in breath. He shook his head, denying a possible future.

"Draco," she began softly. "My visions are glimpses of possible futures. Not all of them come true the way I initially see them."

"Are Hermione and the baby going to be all right, Mum?" he asked, his breath caught in his chest.

Mrs. Malfoy looked into her son's eyes. She pulled him in for another hug. "They're going to be fine, Draco," she told him truthfully.

Draco cried, almost in relief. He stayed in his mother's embrace for a while before stepping back. Mrs. Malfoy wiped his cheeks with her fingertips.

"I think Lois inherited your gift," Draco said. Mrs. Malfoy canted her eyebrow up for a moment before smiling.

"Hermione said Lois saw me coming even before she used _Reparo_ to fix her computer," Draco said. "I talked to Lois earlier today. Ginny said you had just left to freshen up.

"Lois," Draco gulped. He paused for a moment. "She saw Corey shoot Hermione. She said something about a snake eating a bullet and spitting it back out."

"I don't understand, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son.

"I didn't either until Corey was going to shoot Hermione again. Before he could get off a second shot," Draco paused. "I cast _Protego _and my _Patronus_ around her."

"Of course," Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "The serpent shield."

"The second bullet ricocheted and hit Corey directly in the middle of his chest. He staggered and then dropped."

"You and Hermione will have to help her deal with these visions, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy warned. "I saw my first real visions a couple of years before getting into Hogwarts. Lois is only two."

Draco nodded. "We'll be okay, won't we, Mum?" He asked, holding his breath.

Mrs. Molfoy nodded as she squeezed his shoulder. She nodded for them to go back into the castle. He took in a deep breath. He looked up at the stars one last time before he allowed his mother to lead him back into the Great Hall.

7


	27. Chapter 27

A.N. Sorry, this chapter is super short.

* * *

9 Oct, Sat. 2000 (8 p.m.) BST

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had left Hogwarts a half an hour earlier to freshen up, but only after Lois had awoken. They were to return any moment now.

Draco sat next to his daughter's hospital bed. He had already eschewed his robe and tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his white long sleeve shirt. He gulped as he caught sight of his left forearm.

He looked up at the sleeping child. His eyes watered as he felt such regret about his past errors in judgment. His child was a Half-blood, her mother a Muggle-born; they represented everything he was taught to despise as a child and everything his former Death Eater comrades wanted to purge from the Wizarding world.

He didn't see her eyes flutter. She looked at her father as he stared down at his forearm. She watched as a tear fell on it.

She took in a breath. Draco looked up. He gave her a weak smile.

"Don't cry, Daddy," she said yawning.

He laughed. He put a hand on her hair. They looked at each other for an instant.

"Mommy and Junior are going to be okay," she said with her eyes shut.

Draco was speechless for a second. He stroked her hair. "Who's Junior, Lois?" Draco asked softly.

"My baby brother," she yawned again. Her eyes fluttered before she fell back asleep.

Draco kissed her forehead. A few more tears streamed down his face.

"Hey," a familiar voice said as his former housemate entered the room.

"Hey, yourself," Draco said as he stood up to greet the mediwitch who alternated working at Hogwarts and at St. Mungo's.

"Everybody's in Hermione's room right now," Dr. Pansy Zabini said with a smile. "Why don't you head over that way? I'll keep Lois company."

He took a deep breath. Pansy, who once had a thing for the former Head Boy, gave her old friend a hug. "She'll be okay, Draco."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek in appreciation for everything she had done that night. Draco nodded at her before he exited the room.

3


	28. Chapter 28

A.N. Here's the next chapter; slightly longer than the previous one =) R/R Thanks!

* * *

Madame Pomfrey made sure Hermione was placed in a private room close to her office so that she would be able to attend to any medical emergencies. The first evening was extremely difficult for Draco. He was the last one to enter the room after Madame Pomfrey's team cleared her from her stay in recovery. Draco's legs almost gave out as he saw her lying in her hospital bed.

Madame Pomfrey had mentioned what sort of injuries she had suffered and how the medical team had remedied them. He just wasn't ready for what he saw. Multiple tubes ran from her body to machines that monitored her heart rate, breathing and blood pressure such as those in Muggle medical facilities. His father had to help him to the chair that he would not get up from for a long while.

Draco had requested a week off for the family medical emergency. Both the London and Honolulu offices of the Ministry of Magic granted him two weeks of paid leave. He sat by her side over the weekend, only leaving for bathroom breaks. Draco's former house elf, Dobby and his fellow kitchen elves brought food up to the blonde wizard.

Lois had awoken late Saturday evening. She crawled into her grandmother's arms and cried for quite a while. Mrs. Malfoy just patted her back, allowing her to cry. Mr. Malfoy had to leave the room; for the first time in a long while he didn't know how to cope with such a situation.

It was as if Lois knew the gravity of it all. She spent all of Sunday quietly in Draco's lap as he sat next to Hermione's hospital bed. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had brought Lois home to the manor Sunday evening.

Draco could hardly keep his emotions in check. Monday was rather difficult. Draco was frustrated at the fact that there was no change in her status; she had been listed in critical condition since coming out of the operating room Saturday evening.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose as he peeked at the old Muggle timepiece. It read a quarter to midnight. Another day had passed.

He pushed the sleeves up on his black Slytherin sweatshirt. The former head of his house had given it to him, knowing he'd be more comfortable in it than his Oxford long sleeve white shirt and the tie he had on since Friday morning. Draco had told himself he would head back home on Tuesday morning to "freshen up."

He looked at the dormant snake as it protruded from the skull. Draco couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his lips. He took in a deep breath as he watched the rise and fall of his wife's chest. He interlaced the fingers of his left hand with hers, their wedding bands touching. He kissed her hand before resting his head on his forearm.

He yawned. His eyelids betrayed him. He shut his eyes, giving way to the night.

O-O-O

Almost Twelve Years and Four Months Earlier

8 Jun. 1900 (7 p.m.) BST

He reluctantly held his hand out to her as all eyes in the Great Hall were on the pair. She tentatively took hold of it. He pulled her in closer to his chest as she let out a slight gasp. Everyone seemed to exhale a collective breath as they watched the Head Boy lead the Head Girl around the dance floor to start off the Graduation Ball.

"Let's just get this fucking dance over with," he sneered at her in a low whisper, trying to keep up appearances.

"My sentiments exactly," she replied just as curtly.

O-O-O

It was a tradition for the two Head Students to dance the first number to start off the Hogwarts graduation festivities. In the long history of the school, the policy was to choose the two brightest students before the beginning of each academic year, one male and one female who had shown the highest academic profiles throughout their first six years at the school. The lone caveat was that both students would be from different houses.

In years past, it was all about unifying the school through house unity; this year it had an underlying purpose. The immediate future seemed to hang heavy with the threat of imminent war; a war in which the new generation of wizards and witches would surely have some influence. The dance was the glimmer of hope as to what could be decent in the Wizarding World, where wizards and witches from differing backgrounds would set aside their differences and treat each other with respect.

Hermione and Draco had raised their eyebrows in unison, staring at the room full of school administrators after hearing their take on the magnitude of the opening dance number. The two students had already survived one another for an academic year; having to share a common room leading to the Heads' sleeping quarters.

Draco had huffed out of the Headmaster's office. Hermione gave her mentors a look that basically said, "I don't think this is such a good idea" as she stood up. She silently hoped that the orchestra would choose to play the minute waltz for that timely first number. She nodded at them before excusing herself.

O-O-O

The ballroom was filled with parents, dignitaries, graduating students as well as many of the other Hogwarts undergraduates who wanted to wish the graduating Seventh years their best wishes. Everyone was in formal dress for the occasion. Hermione wore a gold Muggle evening gown while Draco wore a dark green and silver dress robe that symbolized Slytherin House.

They both tried to avoid each other's eyesight as they danced; Hermione concentrated on his right shoulder as Draco looked around the room. He noticed the disapproving eyes of the traditional Pureblood witches and wizards while seeing the anxious gazes from most of the others in the ballroom. He recognized the Head Girl's Muggle parents, both of whom seemed just as nervous.

He brought her in closer to his chest. He felt her take in an uncomfortable breath. She looked up at him. He studied her face as the waltz drone on.

"You can cut the tension in the ballroom with a slicing spell," she said, breaking the silence as she looked up into his eyes.

He took in a breath. "Well, what do you expect? Everybody seems to be waiting for us to hex each other," he said.

She actually smiled at him, which for a moment, disarmed the usual calm Slytherin. It was her turn to take in a breath as he canted his head at her.

"So what is in store for the Gryffindor lioness' future?" he asked, smirking.

She shrugged as he continued to waltz her around the empty dance floor. "I got into Cambridge on scholarship," she said. "The Muggle Academic Liaison helped me with the paperwork."

"You're leaving the Wizarding World?" he asked, almost disappointed.

"Life goes on," Hermione noted. "Besides, if there were anyone who would have seen that as a good thing, I would have figured it would be you."

"You would leave the fortunes of so many for Potty and the Weasel to muck up?" Draco asked, baiting her.

She clenched her jaw before speaking, "It's Potter and Weasley. And I have all the confidence in them.

"Besides, I didn't say I was leaving them hanging," she said with a false coolness.

He smirked. "I would watch your back if I were you, Granger."

"What irks you more, Malfoy? The fact that I can adapt to both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds," she said, taking in a breath. "Or that you feel uncomfortable in the latter?"

"You do realize that there are some out there that won't hesitate to curse you once we leave these grounds," he said only loud enough that she could hear as they continued to dance.

"Are you one of them?" she asked him pointblank, looking intently into his steely eyes.

She watched him take in a deep breath. He smirked at her again as the orchestra finally ended the waltz. He held on to her waist as a more contemporary slow song filtered through the ballroom. Other couples began to join them on the dance floor.

He moved both of his hands to encircle her waist, closing the gap between them farther. They danced in silence for a while as she allowed him to pull her into his chest. She gulped, flushing a little, as she felt him take a deep breath. He kept her gaze. Neither of them noticed the couples close to them gawking.

"Dark times are looming," he said, almost with a tinge of foreboding. "The Dark Lord won't be so kind."

"It's the strength of those that take a stand against Voldemort that will come through in the end," she said, taking in a breath.

"You use his name so recklessly," he said looking back at her as the orchestra started to play a third number.

"He's been trying to get rid of us since I was eleven, Draco," she said informally. "His antics have gotten old. If I'm going down, I'm going to go down swinging."

He laughed. "He should watch out for your right hook," he joked.

She blushed. She couldn't help smiling at him. They danced silently for a few more moments. Draco had maneuvered them to the outskirts of the dance floor as the third number began to dwindle down to its last notes.

"Hermione, these hallowed halls won't be there to protect you any longer," he said, almost with a hint of concern.

She took in a breath as she studied his face. He looked down after a moment, not being able to look her in the face. She looked down, too, as she gently ran her right palm over the inside of his left forearm. He took in a breath. They caught each other's eye.

"Nor will they be for you," she said softly. They synchronized their breathing for a moment.

He was lost in her dark irises. She gulped. They were both slightly startled as she felt a hard tap on her shoulder.

"I'm cutting in, Mudblood," the tall blonde Slytherin said rudely.

Hermione took a step back away from the Head Boy. She brushed off the insult and nodded politely to both of them. Celeste led her boyfriend away as they danced closer to the center of the dance floor.

Hermione blew out a breath as she turned to walk off the floor. She smiled sincerely as the tall orange haired Gryffindor held out his hand. She laughed as she took hold of one of her best friend's hand and began to dance with him. She didn't notice the Slytherin glancing her way a few times, even as he danced with his Housemate.

O-O-O

12 Oct, Tues. 0035 (12:35 a.m.) BST

Draco shook himself awake. He looked up at Hermione; still no change. He gulped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Please wake up, Hermione," he said softly.

He held her left hand in his again. He felt a tear hit the back of his ring finger, washing over the Wizarding wedding band. He gulped as he continued his vigil.

11


	29. Chapter 29

Almost Three Years and One Month Earlier

13 Sep. 1300 (1 p.m.) HST

Hermione took in a breath as she looked over the question on the paper attached to the clipboard. She pulled the gold band up to the top knuckle and twirled it there. She looked around the quaint waiting room before returning to the clipboard on her lap.

Marital Status: Single, Married, Divorced. Surely she couldn't categorize herself as being "Married"; she and Draco took care of that three months ago. She gulped; "Divorced" had such a negative connotation to it. She blew out a breath and hesitantly checked the box next to the word "Single."

She filled out the form that all patients on their initial doctor's visit filled out. She could now sympathize with what her students always faced at the beginning of the school year having to fill out information cards for all their teachers and the school.

She gave the form one last glance before finding the signature line. She signed it with her usual Hermione J. Granger, but hesitated. She sighed before standing up to hand the clipboard back to the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled back at her and handed back Hermione's medical insurance card that she had just finished photocopying for the office's records. "Doctor Yoshikawa will be right with you, Hermione."

Hermione thanked the receptionist before taking her seat. She picked up a magazine from the rack and began to peruse the pages. Normally she would have toughed out whatever illness she had come down with. But the icky feeling had lingered for quite a while. She even threw up several mornings during the past week.

She couldn't afford to miss a day of work at her new school. So she took her new housemate's advice and went to see the doctor. She had flipped open her medical insurance handbook and she settled on a Dr. Joselito Yoshikawa, M.D. General Practitioner.

"Ms. Granger," the short nurse nodded at the new patient. Hermione smiled back at her. "We're just going to take some preliminary vitals before the doctor sees you."

Hermione stepped onto the scale. The nurse called out some numbers as she punched them into her palm device. "Sixty eight inches. One hundred fifty five pounds."

Hermione hastily placed her shoes back on and followed the nurse into a small room to take more vitals. "So how are you feeling this afternoon, Ms. Granger?"

"Under the weather, for the past couple of weeks it seems," Hermione said as the nurse quickly read her temperature and blood pressure. The veteran nurse nodded her head.

"Your temperature is fine. Blood pressure is more-or-less normal," the nurse smiled at her. "So how do you like Hawai'i so far?"

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione laughed as she tried to weaken her British accent. The nurse smiled. "I love it here. The people have been really nice.

"I just started my new teaching position last month," Hermione shrugged. "It's been a whirlwind having to adapt; fairly different from London, this place is."

The nurse smiled. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. The teaching corps always needs new blood."

Hermione nodded as she followed the nurse to the nearest examination room. "Dr. Yoshikawa, this is Hermione Granger," the veteran nurse said as the older man extended his hand out to greet the newcomer.

"Have a seat, Hermione," the wizened doctor said as he accepted the patient's file.

Hermione sat gingerly atop the medical bed. She waited as he looked over her file before placing it on the small computer table next to the bed.

"Okay let's have a listen," he said as he placed the stethoscope on her back and then on her chest. "Your breathing is normal. What do you think ails you today?"

"I haven't been able to keep food down for the past week," she said as he watched him nod.

"Why don't you lay back down, Hermione," the doctor suggested as he was going to check her abdomen. He hesitated for a moment then nodded catching a glimpse of her left ring finger. He pressed down gently on her abdomen and her oblique muscles on both sides asking her questions on whether or not the pressure hurt.

He nodded as she said no. "Go ahead and sit up, Hermione," he said as he turned toward his computer screen. "When was your last period?"

"Huh?" Hermione was a little surprised, even blushing at the question.

"Menstrual cycle?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Uh, I don't know," she said looking down at the date on her digital watch. She looked back up. "It's been a pretty stressful three months.

"I guess the beginning of June?" she said looking a bit embarrassed.

He nodded his head. "Why don't you follow me," he said as he smiled at her before exiting the exam room. She wondered if she had done something wrong as she followed him out of the doctor's office into the hall. Had she not followed the correct American protocol for a doctor's visit?

Dr. Yoshikawa led her down a short hallway and entered the second office door. He nodded at the receptionist, "Is she in?"

"Hey, Dr. Yoshikawa," the receptionist greeted him and nodded at his guest. "Yeah, Karen's in her office. Go right in."

The older gentleman nodded for Hermione to follow him into the office. Dr. Karen Alisto stood up from her desk as she shook the old man's hand.

"Quiet day today," her old colleague said as she nodded. "Karen I'd like you to meet a new patient of mine. This is Hermione Granger, transplant from the British Isles, if I can pinpoint your accent correctly."

Hermione nodded as she shook the older female doctor's hand as well. The old man continued as Dr. Alisto waved them to sit down on the couches in her office as she joined them.

"Hermione's been suffering from morning sickness," Dr. Yoshikawa said. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "I think you might be of better help than I would be."

He squeezed Hermione's hand before standing up. He nodded at the two females before he exited the room.

"Well, Hermione," the female doctor smiled at her new charge. "I'm guessing you're a first time mother."

All Hermione did was nod. She gulped. The veteran obstetrician/ gynecologist hid a smile.

"Well, we'll do some preliminary tests, of course," Dr. Alisto said calmly. "Blood test to see how far along you are."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione finally was able to say.

Dr. Alisto canted her head but smiled through it. "I'm guessing this was an unexpected pregnancy."

Hermione gulped. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. Dr. Alisto grabbed a couple of facial tissues from the box.

"My husband and I aren't together anymore," Hermione said as she wiped her cheek.

"Depending on how far along you are," the older woman started, "There are things we can do."

"I'm keeping the child," Hermione said without hesitation.

Dr. Alisto, a mother herself, nodded. She smiled as she helped the young mother up, "Then I guess we should start with those tests then."

O-O-O

13 Sep. 1900 (7 p.m.) HST

"Hey, you all right?" the young English teacher asked as he entered her bedroom. He took a seat next to her on her bed as he watched her nod her head, holding the fourteen inch wand in her hand loosely.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. He hugged her. She leaned into the embrace.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he finally asked as he pushed her away gently.

"I'm pregnant," she said looking into his brown eyes.

He canted an eyebrow. "It wasn't me, was it?" he joked.

She laughed. He joined in. When they finally settled down, Hermione took a deep breath.

"I've been sitting here for two hours since I got back from the doctor's office," she said.

"Trying to work out a plan?" he asked. She laughed. "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," she said.

"Are you going to . . ." he began.

"I'm keeping the baby," she said expectantly.

He just nodded, "The single mother route. Are you going to inform your husband?"

"Dra . . . Malfoy?" she laughed, cynically. She continued in a small voice. "I doubt he'd want anything to do with the child. We broke up for a reason, Jon."

"He's the child's father," the pragmatic English teacher began. "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

She gulped. She looked her new friend in the eye. "We chose to go our separate ways months ago."

"So what's with the wand then?" he asked smiling gently at her.

"I don't know," she said. "Part of me wants to send him a _messenger Patronus_ with the news. Then there's the practical side of me that advised me otherwise."

"You think he wouldn't take the news well?" the Pure-blood Squib asked.

"We've been on opposite sides of the spectrum since we were eleven, Jon," she said looking down at her wand. She took a deep breath.

He studied her face. "You have feelings for him?"

She gulped. She shrugged her shoulders. "You can't keep someone if they don't want to be with you," she said as her eyes started to water. "I care enough for him not to force him into something he doesn't want. Relationships based on obligation never work out."

Jon nodded his head. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "I'll tell him eventually."

"When?" the young man asked, smiling, "After the kid graduates from high school?"

"Do you really have to be the angel and the devil on my shoulders, right now?" Hermione asked.

Jon laughed as he put his palms up in surrender. "Hey, we'll need to find a good babysitter after your maternity leave is up."

She laughed at him. They both stood up. "This is crazy isn't it?" she asked, looking at him.

He laughed. "Hey, we'll both get through it. But if I end up having to feed the child in the wee hours of the morning, there will be hell to pay," he said as he smiled at her. "I don't think my mammary glands will work properly."

She playfully punched him in the arm. She placed her wand back into the drawer of her nightstand, catching sight of the frame that housed her Hogwarts graduating class picture. She sighed.

"I'm hungry," the tall, dark, and handsome gay Squib said to his housemate.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Good question. I was hoping you would know," he smiled at her as he led her to the kitchen.

"You are incorrigible," she said as she pulled out the bag of fundraiser _lau lau_ from the freezer ready to steam on the stove top.

11

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading. There's about 4 chapters left! R/R!


	30. Chapter 30

12 Oct, Tues. 0123 (1:23 a.m.) BST

Hermione felt like she was fighting a losing battle. She wanted to wake from her unconscious state but her eyelids felt like they were soldered shut. She had relived the past three years without Draco, like a movie scene that was spooled over and over again. She could feel herself tremble; she just couldn't shake herself awake.

O-O-O

Almost Four Months Earlier ... What if there was no need for _Reparo?_

6 Jun, Sun. 2100 (9 p.m.) HST

"Oh, two hands Lois," the young mother advised the grey eyed child as she pressed the enter button on her laptop keyboard before standing up to stretch.

"Mommy, I'm done," Lois said as she was about to place the sippy cup halfway full of fruit punch onto the table top.

"Oooohh," the young English teacher joined them. He gently took the cup out of the little girl's hands, averting a potential disaster. "I'll take that, Lois. Wouldn't want that spilling."

"Thank you," the little girl politely said as the brunette mother pulled her from her chair and set her off into the living room.

"Hey, Lois," Hermione called after her. "After Uncle Jon and I are done with school this week, we have the whole summer to look forward to."

"Yay," Lois said clapping. "Remember, Mommy. We're going to the Aquarium."

Hermione nodded. Jon laughed. The two adults finished cleaning up.

The week was a normal one, as Muggle weeks went. The school year ended as usual. The students received their grades before they left for the summer.

Hermione had had a great summer planned, filled with family activities for Lois and herself starting with their Aquarium outing. The pair spent a lazy Saturday watching cartoons that Hermione normally would have never allowed. They were quite unaware of the Wizarding happenings on the island nation halfway around the world.

O-O-O

13 Jun, Sun. 1655 (4:55 p.m.) HST

Hermione and Lois spent the first Sunday of the summer vacation touring the Waikiki Aquarium. Hermione watched the wonderment in the child's grey eyes as they watched the different sea animals.

The single mother smiled to herself. She never once regretted her decision to go through with the pregnancy even after finding out about it a couple of months after she and her ex-husband walked away from the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione took in a breath as she took a peek at her wristwatch. It was nearly 5 p.m.; closing time for the facility.

"Hey, Lois," Hermione had said as she led the little girl towards the exit. "Why don't we head to Kuhio Beach to watch the waves roll in and then watch the sun set?"

The little girl nodded. The pair exited the facility and walked across the front lawn. They headed towards the sandy beach as the late afternoon sun curved lower in the sky. Sunset would near 7 p.m. that evening. They sat on the sand, Lois in Hermione's lap as they watched some of the surfers and swimmers in the water. They watched for a long while. Hermione was quite amazed at how Lois found people watching quite interesting.

The family friendly Waikiki summer afternoon would soon give way to the adult evening hours. She took a hold of the little child's hand as she knew it was a great time to head home and beat the traffic. They already started to see the orange hues beginning to shade the sky as the sun approached the horizon. Hermione and Lois joined the mixture of beachgoers and early evening strollers on their feet.

Hermione adjusted her satchel, bringing it to rest across her chest. She pulled Lois up and onto her left hip as she looked at the horizon. Hermione looked around again. This time, she noticed that in the mix of people were both Muggle and Wizarding folk alike. She looked at her daughter again, who was intently looking over the water.

Hermione kissed the child on the top of her head. She knew the child was blessed to be a blend of both worlds. There was a spattering of applause, as the onlookers watched as the sun seemed to sit atop the edge of the water. Lois and Hermione eventually joined in.

Hermione took in a breath as she saw the blonde couple exchange a sweet look. She watched her caress his cheek with her left hand. Hermione drew a sharp breath. The little girl looked up questioningly.

The young mother watched as the blonde man kissed the woman's palm. What little sunlight was left glinted off the gold bands on their ring fingers. Hermione turned away from the couple as they exchanged a tender kiss, one that mirrored many wedding slideshow opening and closing slides.

Hermione gulped. She took in another breath before turning to her daughter. Hermione began to walk toward the crosswalk.

"How 'bout we go fill up on junk food and eat ourselves silly with a quart of strawberry ice cream?" Hermione said trying to hide her sadness.

Lois canted her head for a moment. The little girl just nodded as if she could tell something was bothering her mother.

Hermione held Lois in her arms, allowing Lois to rest her head on her shoulder. The white little man started to blink red and the countdown timer was at ten. The pair crossed with the other stragglers on their way to the zoo parking lot. Hermione blinked quickly, she could already feel her eyes start to water.

The single mother took in a breath, feeling resigned. She knew life, just like how the traffic on Kalakaua had just done, moves on.

Hermione couldn't look back. Lois, on the other hand, watched as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. She also observed the grey eyed newlywed step away from his new wife for a moment. She watched him take a breath as he saw grey irises right before they disappeared behind the wave of refrigerated beer trucks and supply vans.

O-O-O

12 Oct, Tues. 0203 (2:03 a.m.) BST

Draco awoke to alarms and both the orange haired and veteran mediwitches entering the private room quickly. Draco stood up shakily. He moved towards the bed as Hermione seemed to convulse. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over her patient uttering calming spells.

Draco had to shake himself out of his daze. He tried to make his way to his wife's side. Ginny had to move in front of him. She gently grabbed a hold of his elbow turning him around. She led him out of the room.

Draco wrenched his elbow out of the former Gryffindor's grasp. He glowered at her. "What the hell!"

"Shh, Draco," Ginny said. "Calm down."

"What's going on, Ginny?" Draco asked taking in a deep breath.

"It's been several days, now, Draco," the younger witch said.

"I'm not taking her off life support," Draco said in shock.

Ginny smiled, "Oddly enough, that was not what I had in mind. That's our last resort, Draco."

Draco whimpered. "Is she going to be all right?" he said looking down.

Ginny put her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, you and I both know how tough she is. She married you, didn't she?"

Draco laughed for a long while. He looked up at her and smiled.

"She just needs some time to recuperate, Draco," Ginny reassured the former Slytherin.

Draco nodded at her as he allowed her to go back into the room to help Madame Pomfrey. Draco took a seat outside on the floor against the wall adjacent to Hermione's door. He shut his eyes, saying a silent prayer.

8

* * *

A.N. Almost done. R/R, Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

A.N. Here's the next chapter. 2 more left. R/R! Thanks!

* * *

12 Oct, Tues. 0800 (8 a.m.) BST

Both Madame Pomfrey and Ginny took turns checking on Hermione throughout the rest of the morning. Hermione's vitals finally stabilized as dawn rolled in.

Madame Pomfrey gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze before she finally left Hermione's room around 8 a.m. She gave Lucius and Narcissa a nod as they entered the Hospital Wing with Lois walking in between them.

Draco held the child in a long embrace after the three entered the room. "I'll be right back, Lois," the grey eyed father looked at his daughter. "Daddy has to head back home for a little while. I've got to clean up."

Lois nodded as she rubbed her father's stubbly chin. Draco gave her to his mother. His parents nodded as he left. They knew he needed some time away.

O-O-O

Draco had taken a very long shower and shaved before returning to the castle. He threw on a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a thick white t-shirt, a green Adidas track jacket and his white Adidas running shoes.

Draco called upon his inner house elf. He used S_courgify _to clean up the blood stains and shattered glass. He also used _Reparo_ to fix the television, the coffee table, the door and door jamb to the main bedroom, as well as the nightstand and the picture frames. He took in a breath as he admired his handiwork before he apparated to the Puka Inn on his way back to Hogwarts.

Draco took his usual seat next to Hermione's bed. He looked at the witch that was once his childhood adversary. He took a breath as he replayed all their conversations they had ever had since they first stepped onto the steps right outside of the Great Hall nearly twenty years ago.

Subconsciously, he had always thought of her; whether in a positive or negative light; in the earlier days it was as such. Her voice had echoed in his head since their days at Hogwarts. He smiled to himself thinking that it might have been her voice that got him through the toughest nights of the war.

He looked down at his left forearm. His youth had been marred by so many wrong choices. If there was one thing that Hermione had taught him was that there were no real differences between Pure-bloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. They all bled the same red. He lay his head on his forearms as he looked up at his wife's face, waiting for her to open her eyes and say that she was going to be fine.

"Knock, knock," a voice from the doorway said softly.

Draco bolted upright hearing the familiar voice. He stood up quickly, as if he were still a Hogwarts student. "Professor Snape," Draco began. "I mean Headmaster."

The older wizard uncharacteristically laughed. "Have a seat," the black clad professor said as he, too, took a seat on the other side of the hospital bed.

They sat silently for a long time. Neither said anything as they watched her breathe quietly.

"How's she doing?" the former Death Eater asked unnecessarily for he had his ways of knowing everything that went on in the castle.

"Still unconscious, Sir," Draco said gently taking a hold of Hermione's left hand.

Draco watched as the former Potions Master did something most out of character for him. He took Hermione's other hand and held it in his own. Professor Snape looked at his former student. He patted her hand gently as he looked at the pale face across from him.

"She's something else, isn't she?" he said to Draco.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He looked at his wife. He answered softly, "She sure is."

The older wizard looked at Draco. He studied his face for a moment before he spoke. "She is one of the two bravest women I've ever known, Draco," the normally unemotional wizard began. A smile teased the corners of his mouth. "Coincidentally, both of them happen to be Muggle-borns."

Draco took in a breath. It was his turn to study the older wizard's face. "Professor, if things were different," Draco paused as he looked at the mark on his forearm. He looked back up at his mentor, "If you two somehow ended up together, would you still have joined forces with Voldemort?"

The black clad professor looked up. He took in a deep breath before he answered. "We live with the decisions we make and our actions with regards to them. Everyday I think about her and I know I lost her to a better man," the older wizard blinked rapidly. He looked down for a moment thinking of what could have been. "I still miss her."

There was another long pause. Neither could look the other in the eye. They shared a similar past; of which they were both ashamed.

"Hermione _chose_ you, Draco," Professor Snape looked at his own forearm. He stood up and walked to Draco's side of the bed. "I don't think she's leaving us anytime soon.

"She's resilient, Draco," Professor Snape gave Draco's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "She has to be, having dealt with you for the past two decades."

Draco smirked good naturedly. The younger wizard nodded. Professor Snape looked at the former Head Girl, again. It was nearly ten minutes to midnight; well past his usual bed time. He nodded at Draco before he took his leave.

Draco watched his mentor exit the room. He yawned as he turned his gaze back to the brunette witch. He pulled his chair right next to Hermione's bed. He laid his head on his forearm that rested on the mattress. He looked at Hermione's face as his eyelids drooped.

O-O-O

Draco's eyes shot open as he tried to get used to the darkness. He felt a hand gently pull his wand from his hand. He bolted upright off of the couch, on the defensive.

He heard a familiar giggle which, for the life of him, he couldn't immediately place. He blinked his eyes as he felt her place the stick back into his palm. She took his other hand and led him through the familiar doorway.

"_Lu_," Draco began as he was about to cast the lighting spell. She placed a finger on his lips as she pulled him to the bed. He smiled to himself.

He brushed his hand over the front of her t-shirt, feeling the slightly raised printed letters of the name of her former House as well as two fairly perky mounds. He exhaled as he felt her lips on his neck.

He felt a slight cold tingly sensation as he felt his clothes magically disappear off his body. She must have had a backup wand somewhere. He didn't give it any further thought as her hand traveled over his hips and thighs before it reached its final destination. He moaned as she pulled him onto the bed.

They both threw foreplay out the window. He pushed in and out of her. She moaned. They kissed each other on the lips.

Draco paused for a moment, not knowing why. He kissed her neck inhaling the unmistakable fragrance of Chanel No. 5. There was no trace of the usual scent of strawberry vanilla body wash.

He opened his eyes wide, trying to get used to the low light cast by the moonlight that filtered in through the slightly opened vertical blinds. His eyes were like saucers as he could distinguish the straight blonde hair of the witch that was under him.

He quickly pulled out of her. He staggered to get to his feet after blindly searching the floor for his pajamas.

"_Lumos_," the witch said icily.

"Celeste," he said as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with breaking our nuptials so easily?" she canted her eyebrow upwards. "And for what? Did you honestly think that Mudblood is good enough for you, Draco?"

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists as he caught site of Hermione's usual casual sleepwear on the ground next to his silk pajama top. He was about set to tear her apart.

His ex-fiancée just smirked at him. "We Pure-bloods stick together, Draco. Mudbloods like her should have been drowned at birth," she said bitterly. Draco drew in a breath. "Their offspring should meet the same fate."

"No!" he yelled as he took a step forward. She flashed her wand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lying unconscious on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He went to the fallen witch. She was nude, her head turned to the side. He felt her neck for a pulse. It was rather weak.

"What have you done?" he asked looking up at the fashion model.

"I did the Wizarding World a favor, Draco," she glowered at him.

His grey eyes grew stormy. He caught site of his wand. He stood up quickly, extending his left arm to _accio_ the stick.

"_Avada_," he heard her utter the beginning of the killing curse.

9


	32. Chapter 32

13 Oct. Wed. 0330 (3:30 a.m.) BST

Her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked, trying to get used to the moonlight streaming in from the high window. Her eyes looked around the small room. She took in a deep breath as she saw him resting his head on his forearm.

Just as she went into a coughing fit Draco flipped backwards in his chair dropping his wand. He quickly _accioed_ it and called out the lighting spell. The room lit up quite brightly.

Hermione blinked rapidly as the light blinded her for a moment. She saw him patting himself down.

Draco was satisfied knowing that he had his clothes still on him and that getting hit with the killing curse was just part of his nightmare. It was his turn to take in a breath as he saw her eyes flutter.

He quickly went to her side and held her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes trying to figure out if what was happening was really happening. He kissed her deeply.

She was surprised at first. But she soon returned the kiss. Draco finally broke the lip lock so they could both breathe.

She looked up at his tear streaked face. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She took in another sharp breath that drew Draco's concern.

"Lois," she said strained.

"She's fine. Mum and Dad took her back to the manor," he looked at his Rolex, "around 11:30; about four hours ago."

She breathed deeply again. "The Muggle weapons, Draco."

"Dean and the rest of our team took care of that, Hermione," he gulped.

"I don't think your old friends, Celeste and Corey, really like me very much," she said, shutting her eyes for a moment.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her forehead as he took a seat. "They can't hurt you anymore."

There was a long pause. Hermione moved her forearm over her midsection. She whimpered. Draco looked at her.

"I lost him, didn't I?" she asked looking into his face.

The young father took in a breath. He held her hand. "Mum and Lois said he'd be fine, Hermione," he said brushing her cheek with his hand. "We won't really know until an ultrasound is performed. The equipment took a while to get here. It arrived a few hours ago."

Hermione's eyes grew large. "How long have I been out, Draco?"

He gulped. "It's 3:30 a.m. Wednesday morning.

"Mrs. Rodriguez brought Lois to the Manor after the attack," Draco looked at her, squeezing her hand. Hermione gulped. "It turns out that Mum, Dad and Professor Snape happen to know her. Small world, huh?

"Madame Pomfrey scheduled the ultrasound after lunch, with you conscious or not," Draco continued. Hermione whimpered as she looked around the room again.

"We're at Hogwarts?" the Muggle-born witch took in a strained breath. Draco nodded. She looked up at him. "I don't think I've ever been on her good side."

"I heard that," the familiar older witch's voice rang out from the shadows outside of the private room. She entered smiling as she reached her patient's bedside. She took a hold of Hermione's wrist to check her pulse. "I thought it sounded as if there was some talking in here."

Draco sat back down, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He watched as the wily mediwitch deftly checked his wife's vitals. She asked the Muggle-born to respond to her directions, checking on her reflexes and her motor skills.

The veteran witch also checked on her ribs and lung functions, waving her wand to make sure the broken bones and collapsed lung healed properly. She nodded her satisfaction.

"You are amazing, you know that young lady," the older witch looked Hermione in the eyes. She smiled at her young charge. She squeezed her patient's shoulder. "I will see you after lunch. We'll do the sonogram then.

"In the meantime," she said as she nodded her head towards the patient's blonde haired visitor. "Could you make sure he gets some sleep tonight, he hasn't slept peacefully since he brought you in on Saturday."

The three laughed. "Get some shut eye, Hermione," Madame Pomfrey said. She started for the door knowing that she, herself, would sleep as soundly as Draco that morning. She called over her shoulder. "It's not a Hogwarts' school year without a Malfoy or Granger visiting my Hospital Wing."

Both Hermione and Draco laughed as they watched the Healer exit the room. They smiled at each other.

Draco squeezed her hand. He watched her take in a breath. "I wanted to tell you," she said softly.

Draco gently placed his fingertips on her lips. "Shh," he said smiling at her. "It's all right, Hermione."

She gulped. He kissed her on the cheek, "I guess that's why this Fall recess was so important."

She gave him a weak smile. She shrugged. "I figured I owed you as much. I never got the chance to tell you about Lois."

Draco took in a deep breath. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Hey, everything's going to be fine."

Hermione looked at his face, studying it for a moment. "Draco," she asked closing her eyes. "What did you mean when you said both your mother and Lois said the baby would be fine?"

It was Draco's turn to gulp. "Do you remember when you said you thought it was a coincidence that Lois saw me coming to visit after the computer broke?

"She inherited Mum's gift of _Legelimency_," Draco said looking at his wife.

Hermione began to tear. She looked up at her husband. "Wandless magic, Draco?"

"I won't let anything happen to her," Draco said. "Mum said we'll need to make sure to help her out in any way. Seeing visions so early could be traumatic for her if she doesn't get the support to cope with them."

Hermione just nodded. "We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Draco said smiling. "You, me, Lois, Junior and anybody else in our Granger Malfoy line."

"Junior?" she said laughing.

"Lois called him that," he smirked.

"Are you sure you want him as your namesake?" Hermione said half-joking. "What if he ends up with my drab brown hair and ugly brown eyes?"

He kissed her on the lips, surprising her again. She returned his kiss. He looked into her face. "I've thought you were beautiful since the day we waited to be sorted downstairs, right outside of the Great Hall," he admitted. He watched her take in a breath. "That was until I found out you were … a Muggle-born."

She squeezed Draco's hand. She yawned.

"My younger years presented me with bonehead choices," he looked at her. She smiled up at him. "Time allows all of us to grow up and mature; to learn from our stupid mistakes. I thank my lucky stars every night that you gave me a second chance.

"And if all the rest of our children happen to inherit your brown hair and your chocolate eyes, then so be it," he smiled. They both laughed.

Her eyes fluttered. She took a deep breath, "We're going to be all right," she said nodding her head as her eyelids grew heavy.

Draco kissed her forehead. 'Yes, we'll be just fine,' he thought as he yawned. His eyes started to betray him too. He took one last look at the Muggle timepiece, an old birthday present from Hermione. He smiled. Like Madame Pomfrey noted, he was finally going to get a good night's sleep. He waved his wand, "_Nox_."

8

* * *

A.N. One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading so far! R/R.


	33. Chapter 33

A.N. Warning - short lemon in the course of this final chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

Almost Nine Years Later

14 Mar, Fri. 2230 (10:30 p.m.) HST

Lois scanned the chess board for a moment and immediately knew where she should move her queen to deal the death blow. She looked over at her brown eyed brown haired opponent who sat biting his lower lip, a nervous habit all of the kids seemed to have learned from their mother. She looked over at the other occupants of the living room who sat on the larger sofa.

Her mother held one end of the tattered hardcover storybook in her right hand. The front cover of the storybook lay in the lap of the third oldest Malfoy child. Nicholas Harry, the blonde haired brown eyed youngster rubbed his eyes wearily as he listened to his mother's voice.

The blonde father sat holding the youngest sibling, Hunter Ronald, on his lap. The four year old blonde haired grey eyed boy yawned as he listened to his mother read _Good Night Moon, _the sixth and final story of the night. The grey eyed father smiled to himself as he, too, listened to his wife's voice.

O-O-O

He had stayed at work longer than usual that day, trying to finish up paperwork after another case their team worked was solved. He had arrived home a little after 12 noon HST, 10 p.m. GMT, five hours after he usually left work. With the ten hour difference between the United Kingdom and Hawaii, his sleeping routine had him down by noon, HST, on a usual Friday.

This wasn't a usual Friday. He quickly exited the Ministry of Magic and headed toward the travel point, the Leaky Cauldron. There, he flooed to the international travel point at the Puka Inn where he finally flooed to the residence next door to theirs.

He hardly startled the elderly babysitter. She just nodded upon his arrival. Mrs. Cecilia Rodriguez had smiled at her neighbor as she got the little boy's backpack ready. Hunter barreled into the wizard's legs. His father laughed as he lifted the spitting image of himself into his arms.

"Did you behave for Grandma Celia today?" the wizard asked.

The young boy had nodded. "Yeah huh," the boy said as Draco looked skeptical at the older woman.

Mrs. Rodriguez laughed as she handed him the child's bag as well as a packed lunch. Draco inhaled the warm homemade food; steamed mix of white and brown rice, teriyaki chicken and roasted Kahuku sweet corn.

"We just finished eating lunch half an hour ago, right, Hunter?" she said as she mussed up the little boy's long hair. The child nodded.

"Thanks Celia," Draco nodded as he headed to the front door. No need for flooing; they lived just next door.

Draco ate his lunch as he listened to Hunter's day. They sat watching Sesame Street on the muggle device dubbed the boob tube. Hermione would be picking up the older children from the elementary school's A+ after school program between 3 and 4:30 p.m. after she got off of work at the high school; depending on when her students "allowed" her to leave.

A little exhausted, Draco made sure he placed several wards on the home which only allowed known visitors and family members to pass through, past experience dictated that. He picked up the already sleeping weary eyed Hunter into his arms, the boy's head resting against his father's shoulder.

Draco passed the brick fireplace then stopped. He smiled at the Muggle still photographs on the mantle. Both he and Hermione agreed it would be best, for the kids' sake, to keep the family room a neutral room in case Muggle friends came over. He looked at the family photograph of their trip to the Muggle Disneyland in France the past summer when they visited his parents. Hermione and the children had to convince him to go. He had to admit, he did have a good time.

He smiled as he gave the photo one last pat before heading onward to Hunter's room. He waited until Hunter went down for a nap, around 2 p.m. before he too, took some much needed rest. He slept on the floor of Hunter's upstairs bedroom, curled up in the fetal position.

It was nearly 5:30 p.m. when Hermione checked in on Hunter while the older kids started to get ready for dinner. They had bought two large pepperoni pizzas before they had gotten home. The Muggle mother put her finger to her lips as she picked up Hunter.

"We don't want to wake daddy from his beauty sleep," she whispered into her youngest child's ear. She felt the boy smile against her cheek.

"I heard that," Draco said stretching. They all laughed as he stood up and joined them for the walk down to the dining room.

O-O-O

Dinner at the Granger Malfoy household was always lively and lingering. They all shared how their day had gone and also what they were planning to do for the upcoming week of spring recess.

"Lois, your eleventh birthday's coming up next Saturday," Hermione said as everybody started to help cleanup the kitchen. "Did you want to invite any of your friends over?"

Lois shrugged. "Nah, I think they're all busy," Lois said as she downed the rest of her fruit punch.

Both Draco and Hermione looked at each other. It was up to their children to tell their friends about their background if they chose to do so.

"Okay," Draco said as he cast the cleaning spell _Scourgify_ over the kitchen table. "Leaves more cake for me," her father joked. Everybody laughed.

Draco downed the last of his drink, "Besides, your acceptance letter to Hogwarts would probably be arriving by owl on that day. We wouldn't want any of your Muggle friends getting freaked out by that," he said as he tapped the top of Lois's head.

Lois took in an unnoticeable breath. She looked at her father and then her mother. She looked down for a moment not wanting to look disappointed.

"How about Grandma Celia, then," Hermione suggested as she brought the last drink glasses to the sink. Lois just nodded.

"Daddy," the eight year old boy began. "Can we play a game of chess after we clean up in here?"

Lois welcomed the distraction as her father looked at his Rolex. It read a little after 9 p.m. He looked up at the rest of the clan.

"I tell you what," Draco began. "I think we should all change into our pajamas and get ready for bed."

"Aawwww!" the younger kids whined in unison.

"All right, guys," Hermione said holding up her arms. "Let's do as Daddy said. Let's all change and brush our teeth. But instead of going to bed, how about daddy and I read you guys a story in the living room before you guys turn in for the night?"

"I wanna play chess," the brown haired brown eyed second oldest child whined a little.

Lois put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "I'll play with you," she said as she led them out of the kitchen. Both parents hid a smile.

O-O-O

14 Mar, Fri. 2240 (10:40 p.m.) HST

Lois mirrored her brother for a moment, also biting her lower lip. They were on their seventh game of Wizarding chess since dinner had ended. The first three matches took only a half an hour to play in total.

The young boy wasn't deterred even after six straight defeats. Lois smiled inwardly. She admired the boy, three years her junior. He was dubbed by everybody as 'the miracle baby,' after what had happened to their mother years ago. Of all her brothers, she was closest to him.

She took a deep breath. With conviction, she moved her bishop opening herself up for failure, if her brother caught her "mistake." She watched as the expressions on her brother's face changed from fear to contemplation and on to excitement. He moved his queen into position.

"Nooooo!" Lois feigned being upset at her "blunder." Even before he was able to utter, "Checkmate," Lois smiled inwardly. Lois's king dropped his sword.

Everybody looked in their direction. Draco and Hermione laughed as Draco, Jr. ran victory laps around the living room. Draco grabbed a hold of the boy as he circled for the fifth time, tossing him up in the air and congratulating him.

"Goodnight noises everywhere. The end," Hermione said, finishing up the story for the younger kids who were quite enthralled with Junior's victory dance. "Well, I think that's enough excitement for the day. Come on. Daddy and I will tuck you guys in."

Hermione nodded at Lois as she took a hold of the two younger children's hands. Lois finished bagging up the chess pieces so that they could recuperate for the night. She shrugged at her father as he placed his arm around both the older children's shoulders.

"I'll come back downstairs to tuck you in, Lois. The victors get the attention first," Draco smiled at his only daughter. Lois just nodded, smiling back.

Hermione had a head start with the younger children. Nicholas kissed his mother as she tucked him in. His brown eyes were already shut by the time Hermione closed the door to his bedroom. Hunter went down just as easily.

She could hear Draco tucking in the excited champion who was still buzzing about the lone victory. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the master bedroom downstairs.

She turned down the covers and turned on the lamp on the night stand. She sat in bed looking at the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. She looked up as Draco peeked in on her. He shrugged. 'Be right back,' he mouthed. Hermione nodded, smiling.

O-O-O

"Good book?" Draco asked as he entered Lois's room to tuck her in.

"Yeah," Lois said, closing the book before placing it on her nightstand.

Draco smiled as he saw the cover. "Mum's old paperback?"

Lois nodded as she yawned. "I like the story."

"I've loved that book as well," Draco nodded. It was a good story. He, himself had read it a hundred times. It was exactly like that old song; it _was_ a tale as old as time.

Draco sat on his daughter's bed after he tucked her in. He watched her yawn. "I noticed what you did for your brother tonight," he said as she shrugged.

"He's still learning the game," she said, sleepily, noting Junior had only received the chess set for his eighth birthday four weeks ago.

"You know when I was your age, I would have gone for the jugular," he said smirking good naturedly. "He's going to catch on one day."

She smiled. "Then I did my job," she said yawning again.

Her father laughed. He smiled at her again. "Are you sure you're a Malfoy?"

"I take after Mom's side of the family," she laughed as her eyes fluttered.

"Thank Merlin for that," he said softly, kissing her forehead as he stood up. "You're going to make the Sorting Hat throw a fit trying to figure out into which House to sort you."

Lois looked up at her father for a moment, holding her breath. She shrugged, looking a little resigned. Draco didn't notice.

"I love you, Daddy," Lois said yawning.

"I love you, too." Draco said. "Get some shut eye; tomorrow's the first day of Spring Break."

"Saturday doesn't count, Daddy," Lois smiled.

"It does to me," the platinum blonde wizard said kissing her forehead again. He smiled at her, "Unlike Mum and you kids, I've got to work all week.

"Good night, Lois."

"Good night, Daddy," Lois said looking up at her father. Draco nodded at her before he took his leave. He waved his wand as he reached the door. The lamp on Lois's nightstand turned off. He took in a breath before closing the door behind him.

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered, startled as he turned in the direction of the main bedroom. Hermione couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as she stood leaning against the wall next to her daughter's door.

"How much of that did you hear?" Draco asked smiling at her.

"Enough," Hermione said. Even in the low light of the unlit hallway, he could sense her smirk.

Draco laughed. Hermione put her hand into his as she led him to their bedroom.

Draco swept her off her feet as they reached the door. He smiled at her as she shut the door behind them. Draco dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. They both laughed as Draco joined her.

He looked down at her as he placed his hands, his right still clutching his wand, on either side of her head on the pillow which she rested. She smiled up at him as she ran her fingers over the buttons of his green silk pajama top. He took in a breath as he felt her fingertips graze the silver chain he had worn since their days at Hogwarts years ago.

He waved his wand quickly before tossing it onto the night stand. Her Gryffindor gym shirt and shorts ended up on the floor along with his silk pajamas. He leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back. When they broke the kiss they breathed deeply.

He looked down at her, admiring her under him. "Merlin, Hermione," he said, his elbows almost buckling. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione looked up at him, a little wary. "How can you do that?" she asked, breathlessly.

Draco held his breath for a moment, afraid he had said something he shouldn't have. "What?" he asked, a little unsure of himself.

"Look at me as if you haven't looked at me everyday for the past eight years and nine months," Hermione smiled.

Draco laughed as he kissed her. She opened her thighs up for him. He entered her. They moaned as they moved together. Hermione grabbed his wand and waved it; the lamp light slowly faded off. Neither of them needed the light.

In fact, Draco had gotten to know every inch of her body over the past eight years and nine months, maybe for even longer. They were technically married for a little over three years before that. He smiled against her cheek as he thrust into her. He pulled the covers over them as they made love into the night.

O-O-O

15 Mar, Sat. 0150 (1:50 a.m.) HST

Draco watched her climax under him for the eighth and more than likely last time since they had finished tucking in the children for the night, nearly three hours ago. She looked up through droopy eyes. She smiled up at him.

He felt her muscles tighten around him. He moaned finally climaxing, himself. He lowered his body, kissing her shoulder.

She kissed his neck. He breathed deeply before he pulled out of her. She shuddered. He lay next to her. He took a peek at the old Muggle timepiece, the incandescent hands read a little after two.

He snuck a glance at her. He saw her eyelids flutter. He smiled to himself. He thanked his lucky stars every night since they got back together over eight years ago.

Their twenty eight year relationship was borne out of hatred and loathing; much of it on his part, due to deeply rooted familial bigoted beliefs and traditions. It evolved into something that neither could have possibly imagined as eleven year old Hogwarts students.

He had wanted to hex his mother when he had heard her choice for his bride after the now-defunct Muggle Marriage Laws were instituted twelve years ago. He hadn't known what he had had until they parted ways just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The pair was under the false impression that their marriage could be annulled on a technicality.

Magic, as much as some in the Wizarding World would like to think it coincidental at times, has its way of working things out. There might not be any other spell that has been more helpful in the history of the Wizarding World, or at least to Draco, than _Reparo_. Years ago, it had helped to fix two major setbacks.

Hermione had resorted to using her wand for the first time in years to repair her now-outdated Muggle laptop computer; one which she has upgraded three times with new hardware over the subsequent years. But more importantly, the simple spell helped to mend an estranged marriage, one which Draco subconsciously never wanted dissolved. He had fallen in love with her too late, letting her slip through his grasp as she walked away from the Wizarding pub that fateful morning.

'Second chances rarely happen,' he had remembered her saying three years later during their fateful reunion. She was right. So he followed her advice and embraced it.

Draco watched as Hermione turned on her side, her back to him. He could hear her soft breathing. He smiled to himself as he moved in closer to her.

He had fallen hard for his childhood adversary. His heart belonged to her. He knew she was the one and only woman with whom he could ever possibly want to share the rest of his life.

His eyelids grew heavy as well. He draped his right forearm over her hip and midsection. He drew a deep breath as he felt her place her hand over his. She gently pulled their hands up to rest on her breasts.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said sleepily.

There was a pause, which seemed like an eternity. Draco shut his eyes for a moment. He kissed her shoulder gently.

"I've always loved you more, Hermione," he whispered his reply before he, too, succumbed to slumber.

FIN

16

* * *

A.N. Thanks for coming along for the ride and for all of the reviews!

P.S. The last in the Trilogy will probably have Lois as the main character. Next story is on the Smallville/ Harry Potter Crossover.


End file.
